


Mother Hen

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Lovesquare, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Holder Caline Bustier, Orikko, Rooster Miraculous, Rooster Miss Bustier, adults actually acting like adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Miss Bustier accidentally discovers that Marinette is Ladybug, and as a teacher she can't help but be proud– and worried. Whose idea was it to let children fight super villains? Master Fu will have some explaining to do.Caline quickly finds herself pulled into the world of superheroes and Miraculouses, more deeply than she ever intended.





	1. Chapter 1

The group chat had been Carapace’s idea.

A way to keep in touch when they were apart. To plan meetups when akumas attacked– or just as a way to alert the others when an akuma struck. Pegasus said he had a friend that could guarantee them a secure network to host the chat in (Marinette knew that ‘friend’ was either Max himself or Markov), and just like that they had been off with their new project. Ladybug had been hesitant at first, but with no other way to communicate unless they were transformed, she had eventually agreed.

They had several chat rooms– one for everyone, one for the ‘original five’, one with Master Fu, and finally one for just Ladybug and Chat Noir. The severity of the mission determined which one they would use. When an akuma was spotted they were alerted instantly, and were able to get on location as quickly as possible. It proved to be an efficient system, and made coordinating much easier when they needed another Miraculous holder.

But of course with a means to constantly talk to Ladybug, Chat took no hesitation in using it. He claimed that it was a group chat after all, so what was the harm in a little chatting? (Ladybug chose to ignore the pun that came with ‘chat’, no matter how many times Chat brought it up.)

And even though she didn’t want to admit it, she enjoyed casually messaging Chat Noir.

** _Chat Noir: _ ** _ [An a-MEW-sing theory, My Lady, but I don’t think Hawky is that smart. He’ll keep on akumatizing Mr. Pidgeon to the end of time thinking somehow it’ll work, not because he’s trying to get us to underestimate him.] _

** _Ladybug: _ ** _ [I think he’s betting on your feather allergy, Kitty. You sneeze at the right moment then boom– he somehow grabs our Miraculouses. Because pigeons are very skilled in the art of stealing jewelry.] _

Marinette stiffened a giggle as he sent a message containing a dozen laughing emojis. Chat Noir loved emojis, and when she told him they were annoying he only began to use more. His favorite was the winking emoji, which followed just about every pun he sent. Puns... she had thought his puns were bad, but now with a way to message her he sent memes. Countless memes. Usually cat memes.

(She would not admit that she liked his memes.)

** _Ladybug: _ ** _ [It’s been nearly a week since Hawk Moth’s last serious attack. I think it would be best if we do patrols more often until the next attack just in case– akumas that strike at night usually have sleep-related abilities so if we can catch it right off that would be best.] _

** _Chat Noir: _ ** _ [I can’t wait to see you tonight then, My Lady. ;) ] _

** _Ladybug: _ ** _ [This is about akumas, Kitty, stay focused. I really don’t like patrolling on school nights, but we really don’t get much of a choice sometimes.] _

“Do you have something you’d like to share with the whole class, Marinette?”

She nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of Miss Bustier’s voice, a yelp escaping her. She sat straight up, pulling her cell phone off of her desk and into her lap. “Nope! I’m good!”

“Give me your phone, Marinette, you know they’re supposed to be put away during lectures,” Miss Bustier said, approaching the desk with a frown. Marinette was far from a trouble causing student, so with a sigh she held out her phone. She’d get it back right after class anyways, which was over in twenty minutes.

“Sorry,” She said. It was probably for the best anyways, she and Chat Noir were the same age, so he was probably in class himself at the moment. Akuma attacks took them away from school often enough, and if they were going to do nightly patrols they should at least focus on school while they were there.

“Texting is the equivalent of passing notes these days,” Miss Bustier said as she took the phone– and instantly Marinette stiffened up. It didn’t take a genius to realize what her teacher intended on doing, and of course she had been stupid enough not to lock her phone before handing it over.

She leapt to her feet the moment her teacher’s eyes flickered down to her phone, heart beginning to hammer in her chest. _ “No! _Don’t read it aloud!”

“If you didn’t want me to read it you shouldn’t have been messaging during class–”

“No, you can’t read that Miss Bustier!” Marinette cried, voice much louder than she intended. She did her best to ignore her classmates’ stares. Sure she was loud on occasion, but it wasn’t like her to shout at a teacher, especially with such desperation. “It’s– it’s personal, you can’t read it!”

“Hiding dirty secrets, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe asked, a smirk on her face. It wasn’t often she got in trouble, and clearly the blonde was going to savor her embarrassment. “Doesn’t seem like you, you’ve always been such a goody two shoes.”

Marinette wasn’t listening to a word Chloe said though, her eyes widening in horror as Miss Bustier looked over her phone. She froze up, not knowing what to do as those teal eyes flickered across her screen. For a moment she considered knocking the phone out of her teacher’s hands, having to buy a new one would be better than having her secret revealed, but when Miss Bustier’s eyes widened she knew it was too late.

Why did the last thing they talk about have to be about patrols and akumas? Never had she so desperately wished that Chat Noir had been spamming her with cat memes or even his stupid pick up lines– anything else so that it would look like a casual conversation. One where the teacher wouldn’t bother to look at the name of the sender or even blink at the content.

Miss Bustier looked up at her in disbelief, and Marinette could feel the blood draining away from her face. She didn’t think it would ever be that quick, just a few seconds and snap– the secret she had been working so hard to keep was gone. She knew just by looking at her teacher’s eyes that she knew, that those few simple words and the profile picture of Chat’s cheesy grin was enough. She didn’t know what the expression on her face meant, only that her secret was up.

“It’s a roleplay group!” Marinette blurted out desperately. “I, er, am really big into roleplaying, that’s all... it’s a roleplay chat, it’s roleplay...”

Usually she could ramble her way out of so many situations, just a nervous giggle and people would accept whatever excuse she was attempting to use that time. But before people hadn’t been guessing of a secret life she had been trying to hide. No one before had evidence right in their hands that would overshadow any attempt to get out of this.

And now that Miss Bustier knew she would be able to see the Ladybug in Marinette, connect the clear physical features that were usually hidden due to the magic of the Miraculous. No excuse would protect her now that the knowledge was present in her teacher’s mind, and no mask would be able to hide what had been realized.

“You’re fifteen...” Miss Bustier said, looking just as pale as Marinette herself. “...You’re only fifteen.”

“S-so is Chloe!” Marinette snapped, the only other known superheroine in the room, though of course this connection only confused anyone else. Chloe let out a huff, not knowing what this was about, but clearly being insulted that Marinette was involving her in whatever was taking place. Others eyed her in confusion, clearly trying to understand what was going on.

“But... but that was an accident,” Miss Bustier whispered. “I didn’t think that all of you...” She hesitated. “Are all of you so young?”

Marinette closed her eyes. “That’s none of your business. None of this was your business.”

“Is that why you’re always late–?”

“I said it was none of your business!” Marinette shouted, tears now pouring down her face. She had one job, one secret to keep... and she had messed up. “I asked you not to read that, you didn’t have to read that, I told you it was private–_ I told you it was private!” _

She was mad, but yet not at Miss Bustier. She was only doing her job, and Marinette should have done hers. She was mad at herself for messing up, for allowing the group chat to be used for more than just akuma alerts. That’s why they had made it, and there was no other reason for them to use it.

Her teacher’s eyes flickered back down to her phone, which Marinette ripped from her hands before she could read anything else. She stuffed it into her pocket, grabbing her backpack and gathering up her papers on her desk. Everyone was staring at her in shock, and she tried to keep her tears at bay, but her frustration kept them coming. Alya reached out to her, but she stormed past her, and Miss Bustier grabbed her shoulder.

“Marinette–”

“I’m leaving,” She snarled, in a voice that wasn’t quite her own. “I already have enough to deal with, and now I have another mess to clean up.”

With that she pulled herself out of her teacher’s grasp, heading for the stairs. “Marinette, stop, I need to talk to you–”

“There is nothing to talk about, it’s none of your concern,” She growled, and without another word she stormed out of the room. The door slammed behind her as she hurried down the halls, this not being the first time she had left class early, but the first time she had done so in such a manner.

She felt the purse at her side shifting, a small little head poking out of the coin purse. Tikki looked up at her holder with worried eyes, who was tightly clutching her papers to her chest. Once she reached the front doors of the school she sank down, drawing her knees up as more tears poured down her face. Tikki zipped out of the bag, hovering in front of her.

“Don’t cry, Marinette, it’s okay,” Tikki said softly, while Marinette tried to control her breathing.

“Okay? How is this okay? I messed everything up,” She whispered, hiccuping. “Someone found out my identity, Tikki.”

“It was bound to happen one day,” The kwami said softly, though she did look nervous. “I’m just glad that it’s someone that won’t misuse that information.”

“Maybe it would be okay if someone walked in on me or my transformation ran out!” She cried. “But she found out because I was messing around on the chat! Something that I shouldn’t have been doing, I was the one that said it was mission purposes only, yet I abused it!”

“Marinette, you need to calm down!” Tikki said, pressing up against her cheek. “You need to talk to Miss Bustier, and make sure she understands this needs to be kept quiet. Then you need to let Master Fu know that someone knows who you are.”

She bit her lip.

“Class will be over soon,” Tikki said, hovering in the air. “Just wait until afterwards to go talk to her, once everyone else leaves. You need to explain to her that she can’t talk about this with anyone, including you. Her safety depends on nobody knowing that she knows.”

All at once, Marinette felt sick. Someone knew, someone else knew, and that put them in danger. Just by simply knowing about her alter ego they could be hurt, through no fault of their own. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t fair at all. She pressed up against the wall, not even listening as Tikki whispered reassurances to her. Her phone vibrated to alert her to a new message, but she didn’t bother looking down at it.

* * *

She was well aware that her classmates were looking at her as she headed back up towards the classroom, heading in the opposite direction as the rest of them as they prepared to head home for the day. She tried her best to ignore them, eyes only focused on the classroom door.

Alya grabbed her by the upper arm, concern on her face, but Marinette just gave her a small smile. It wasn’t unlike her to get worked up or over worried about something, and she hoped that her friend would take her outburst in class as one of her many overreactions. She was feeling a lot calmer than she had before, but the fear and the shame were still there. Alya hesitated, no words passing between them, but she let go so she could head into the classroom.

Miss Bustier was sitting at her desk, staring down at some papers in front of her, though it didn’t look like she was truly reading. She lingered in the doorway for a moment, not sure how to make her presence known. She glanced out at the students making their way through the halls, but no one was lingering. She hesitated for one moment, before stepping into the classroom and shutting the door behind her.

Her teacher’s head jerked up at the action, teal eyes settling on her. Her expression seemed to shift with each second she watched her– going from relieved, to worried, to apologetic, before settling on a hesitant expression.

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier said after a moment.

“...I’m sorry for storming out of class like that,” Marinette finally decided to say. It wasn’t as if Miss Bustier had sought out her identity, it had been an accident. Despite that she was still upset that she had read her personal messages. Teacher or not she still had a right to privacy. “But we need to talk.”

“Yes, we should. Erm, take a seat,” She waved across from her, and Marinette grabbed one of the chairs from the front row desks and sat down. The two girls stared at each other for a moment, neither knowing how to begin. It was strange, as usually her teacher was the authority figure between the two of them, but yet no one ever hesitated to listen to Ladybug’s orders. “So... you’re Ladybug.”

“Yes.”

“I guess that explains why you always run off during akumas,” The redhead said, a slight lightness in her tone, as if trying to lessen the tension. “I thought that you were either hiding or going to help Alya film the attacks.”

Marinette scowled slightly. “I wish she’d stop doing that, she’s just putting herself in danger.”

“So those earrings, are they... the same ones Hawk Moth is always after?”

Marinette flinched slightly, hating when any attention was drawn to her Miraculous. She touched them, and at her side she could feel Tikki shifting in her bag. “I can’t answer that, Miss Bustier. You’re not supposed to know any of this, and the only reason why I’m talking about it is to make sure you understand that you can’t say a word to anyone about this. Even me.”

“How many other people know about... you?” Her teacher sat forward slightly. “Anyone can use the powers of a Miraculous from what I understand, right? So why then are the heroes of Paris children?”

“I’m fifteen.”

“Exactly– a child!” She cried, the distress in her voice clear. “I know Hawk Moth isn’t a child, and I’m guessing Mayura isn’t either– so why are you the one that has to fight him? Powers or not you are much too young!”

“That’s not for you to decide,” Marinette gritted her teeth. “You can’t say _ anything– _ do you understand? Just knowing puts you in danger, and if any word got out about my identity Hawk Moth could use that to his advantage. He could target me or my family, and that’s a risk I’m not willing to take.”

“Children shouldn’t have to worry about that!” She cried, though she instantly lowered her voice once she realized how loud she had been. “I understand Marinette, your family could easily be used as hostages or worse if Hawk Moth knew, but someone your age shouldn’t have to fear something like that. You shouldn’t have to have the burden of the whole city on your shoulders. Does anyone else know? Your parents?”

“My parents don’t know, and neither does anyone else,” She hesitated, wondering how much she should say. Tikki was still in her purse, and she was sure that the kwami would stop her if she was speaking too much. “Outside of you there are only two... people that know I’m Ladybug.”

“Chat Noir?”

“We don’t know each other’s identities, in case one of us are ever captured or akumatized,” She took in a deep breath. “We should take our identities seriously, and today I failed to do that. I’m not leaving until you swear yourself to silence, and promise never to talk about this again.”

“You’re much too young to do this,” Miss Bustier shook her head. “Who’s idea was it to send _ children _ to battle a terrorist? Leaving you on your own–”

“I promise you Ladybug isn’t alone,” A small voice said, and before Marinette could protest Tikki phased through her purse, rising up to face the teacher. “Hello, Caline, my name is Tikki.”

“Wh-what is that?!”

“I’m a kwami,” Tikki answered, smiling. “I suppose I am what you humans might call a pixie or a sprite. An ancient spirit that has been around much longer than this planet has even existed. I grant Ladybug her powers, and act as a companion and guide for her. Me, alongside the Great Guardian, guarantee that Ladybug is not alone. She has Chat Noir as well, of course.”

“And you think a child is fit to protect a whole city?”

“Ladybug has done a wonderful job so far, hasn’t she?” Tikki said, beaming at her. “We are purposely given to young holders, however, because they are less likely to abuse their powers– like Hawk Moth has.”

“That doesn’t mean a child should have to fight a criminal!”

Marinette honestly had to stiffen a giggle, because seeing her teacher arguing with her kwami was a sight she never expected to see. She was glad that Tikki had decided to show herself, because it was much easier to explain when it wasn’t just her. The ladybug kwami sighed, crossing her arms as she hovered there in the air.

“Why is this generation so overprotective of younglings? A few millennia ago most would be honored to have one serve in such positions. And go back a few centuries and it wasn’t uncommon for one to be married at this age.”

“I am too young to be married!”

“Says the one that already has the names of her children planned out.”

“T-tikki!”

Her kwami grinned at her, before turning back to face Miss Bustier. “I can promise you that she is in good paws. I have worked with Ladybugs for many generations, and I would never allow her to put herself in more danger than it takes to stop Hawk Moth.”

“This... this guardian you mentioned,” Miss Bustier asked after a moment. “They are aware of who Marinette is, right? Are they an adult?”

“The Great Guardian is the one who watches over the Miraculouses, and he is aware of Ladybug’s identity,” She frowned. “I can’t say much more, I’m afraid, but yes. He is what you humans classify as an adult.”

“So this man willingly sent two children to battle a terrorist with magical powers.”

“This man made a careful choice to decide who could properly wield my powers to stop Hawk Moth and not use their abilities for selfish gain,” Tikki corrected.

“I want to talk to this man.”

“No way,” Marinette said, inserting herself back into the conversation. “His identity must remain hidden at all costs, you can’t speak with the guardian.”

“So he’s cowering away while you put your life on the line–” Miss Bustier began with a scowl, only to be interrupted by both Tikki and Marinette’s protests.

“He’s put his life on the line many times, often times for us!”

“The Great Guardian tried to stop Hawk Moth on his own, but he is simply not in the state to do so!”

Silence fell across the room, and Marinette realized she had risen from her seat. She sat back down, taking in a deep breath. She then scooped Tikki up in her hands, trying to calm the small kwami down.

“We will talk to the Great Guardian,” Tikki finally said, crossing her paws. “He needs to know that you know, after all. If he wishes to talk to you that is his own choice however, and you will not make that request from us again– is that clear?”

“Tikki, don’t talk to her like that–”

“She was reading your personal information, the very least she can do is respect our privacy from here on out!”

Miss Bustier lowered her head. “I promise you that I will not give away your identity to anyone. Though I do not think you should be the one fighting, I can’t deny that you’ve done a wonderful job of protecting the city,” She shifted. “I’m guessing akumas are why you’re usually late for class?”

“I’ve always tended to sleep in, fighting akumas hasn’t helped,” Marinette shrugged. “But yeah. Akumas are usually why I run off, fall asleep in class, and don’t get my assignments done on time.”

“Marinette, if you need more time on your homework just tell me.”

“I don’t need special treatment,” She replied stiffly.

Miss Bustier sighed. “Special treatment would be giving you that option for no reason. If someone truly needs more time then they have the right to have it. I won’t say anything, but if you turn in an assignment late or something, I’ll understand. And if you need to leave during class for an akuma I won’t question you, you don’t even need to ask, alright?”

Marinette took this in silence. That would actually be really helpful, a slight burden off of her chest, an opportunity where she wouldn’t have to pull random excuses from a hat. She didn’t reply, just nodding her head in thanks, and her teacher gave her a small smile. It was still quite clear that she was trying to digest all of this, and that she wasn’t happy that one of her students was fighting, but she seemed willing to accept it.

“Thank you, I’ll be sure not to abuse that,” She said softly, rising from her seat. She opened her purse. “Come on, Tikki.”

The kwami darted into the bag, which she carefully closed. She could feel her teacher’s eyes on her as she turned to leave. Without another word she headed out into the hall, wondering just how she was going to explain all of this to Master Fu.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stared at the message she had yet to send, thumb hovering over the screen of her phone. Tikki sat on her shoulder, giving her encouraging nudges. She swallowed, wishing that the group chat wasn’t the only way she had to contact Master Fu. She used to have his phone number, but ever since he went into hiding he never kept the same number for long. Sometimes he would give her a call, but she had no time to wait around for that to happen.

Chat Noir had access to this chat room as well, so whatever she said here would be read by him. It’s not that she didn’t trust her partner, but she was still embarrassed by her slip up. Tikki nudged her again, and she took in a deep breath, pressing send.

** _Ladybug:_ ** _ [Master Fu, I need to talk to you. Please call me.] _

“He’s going to ask me what’s going on next patrol,” Marinette muttered.

“Well, are you going to tell Chat?” Tikki asked, floating up into the air.

“I... I just don’t know how to tell him,” She muttered. “I always planned he'd be the first to learn who I was, I didn't want it to be anyone else...”

** _Chat Noir:_ ** _ [Is everything okay, My Lady?] _

She jumped as a message from Chat came through, and she swallowed. She should tell him she had been discovered...? She didn’t know. If she was though, it wasn’t going to be over the phone. She took in a deep breath, swiftly giving him a reply.

** _Ladybug:_ ** _ [I just need to talk to Master, I’ll see you on patrol, Kitty.] _

** _Chat Noir:_ ** _ [We can always meet up sooner if you’d like. ;) ] _

** _Ladybug: _ ** _ [Save your flirting for when we’re in person, Chat. This app is for work purposes only. @TurtleMaster please call me asap.] _

She hoped her reply didn’t seem too cold, but it was time to stop using this group chat for casual conversation. They didn’t need anymore secrets getting out, and if she needed to be the mature one in the group she would have to step up. With a sigh she slipped her phone back into her purse and stood up, ignoring what was probably another message from Chat.

“Do you think I should tell him I was discovered?” Marinette asked Tikki.

“That’s your choice to make, Marinette. It is something personal so you don’t have to share it,” The kwami replied, humming. “But this does regard your identities, and if he was in your position I do think he would tell you.”

“I’m just afraid that... that if someone else knows he’ll use that as an argument that we should know each other,” Marinette whispered. “And I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“If you’re not then your not,” Tikki said. “No one can make you, and you don’t have to give into pressure,” She took in a deep breath. “Though if you want my opinion, I do think it would be good to reveal yourselves.”

“But the rules–!”

“Are for when you were new and the Great Guardian was still unsure if he could trust you,” Tikki finished, crossing her arms. “Why do you think we took so long to introduce you to Master Fu? And even longer for Chat Noir,” She paused. “Not that we didn’t trust Chat, Master Fu just wanted to stagger out introductions. He trusts you with the identities of the other holders, and he’d trust you with Chat’s.”

Marinette closed her eyes. “Let’s talk about this another time, Tikki, I promised Alya I’d meet up with her.”

Tikki nodded, slipping into Marinette’s purse.

* * *

“So, girl, what’s the juicy secret did Miss Bustier discovered?” Alya asked the moment she and Marinette met up at their favorite cafe.

“No secrets,” Marinette lied easily– too easily– which made her gut twist. “She just read a message between me and a friend. It was personal and well... I overreacted, like usual.”

She let out a laugh, hoping that Alya would move on and drop the subject, but her best friend was watching her closely. “Which friend?”

“You don’t know him, he doesn’t go to our school,” She replied. “He lives on the other side of Paris, and we don’t get to meet up that often.”

“That Chad guy, right?” Alya said after a moment of thought. “You’ve talked about him before.”

“Yes,” She nodded, slightly surprised that Alya remembered the random name she had come up with for Chat Noir, but then again this was Alya. She was about to say something more, when Alya perked up, waving to someone over Marinette’s shoulder. She turned to see who it was, stiffening up slightly as she saw Nino and Adrien making their way towards them.

Her crush wasn’t as bad as when she was thirteen, bright red and stumbling over every word when she was around Adrien– but she still had a huge crush on him. She let out a small squeak as she realized that they’d be joining them, the boys shouting greetings as they came over to their table. And of course Nino sat next to Alya, which left Adrien to take the open seat next to Marinette.

“Glad you could make it,” Alya beamed. “Hope you don’t mind if they join us, Mari, Nino said they were in the area.”

“That’s awesome!” She said, voice a bit rushed, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. “We haven’t ordered anything yet, so you’re just on time.”

It was about then the waiter came over. They ordered two large fries to split between them all, and they each ordered a milkshake. Marinette got chocolate, Adrien got strawberry, Alya went for a berry mix, while Nino ordered cookie dough. As the waiter left Alya turned back to Marinette, grinning.

“Anyways, tell us more about this Chad, Mari,” Alya said, and she winced, having hoped to have moved onto a different topic.

“Who?” Nino asked, blinking.

“Marinette’s ‘friend’ that she tries to keep all hush-hush about,” Alya said, grinning triumphantly as Marinette glared at her. “It’s who she was texting when Miss Bustier took her phone. So is this a secret friend, Mari, or a secret boyfriend?”

“Don’t you even start,” Marinette snapped, crossing her arms. “Me and Cha– Chad,” She stumbled over her words, nearly saying ‘Chat’. “Are not dating. He’s a friend.”

“Ooo~ Marinette stutters when thinking about him, you know what that means Nino!” Alya said tauntingly, nudging her boyfriend in the ribs.

“What does that mean?” Adrien asked, blinking. “Mari used to stutter around me.”

Marinette shot her best ‘don’t-you-dare-say-a-word-or-else-you’re-dead’ glare at Alya and Nino. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Then why were you so embarrassed about the teacher reading it?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because it was a personal message!” Marinette was close to fuming, though she should have expected this after the display she had done in class today.

“A personal message to your boyfriend,” Alya cooed, batting her eyes– while Marinette just rolled hers. Their food was brought over, the teens quickly claiming their milkshakes.

“He wishes he was my boyfriend,” She muttered as she took a bite. “He is such a flirt, pretty annoying at times, but I wouldn’t change him for the world.”

“He likes you!” Alya exclaimed, sitting straight up. Her teasing tone was now gone, expression serious. “Like, you know for sure that he likes you! Someone likes you and you didn’t tell me, girl?”

“He’s confessed to me a few times,” She said with a shrug. “But I don’t see him in that light, and he knows that. Chad and I... our relationship is complicated. We don’t get to hang out that often, and when we do run into each other it’s usually when we’re in a rush. Maybe under different circumstances... but I have feelings for someone else, and he knows that.”

Adrien winced.

“You okay, dude?” Nino asked.

“Yeah,” Adrien said, giving a smile that looked a little too forced. “Just hits close to home, that’s all,” He glanced at Marinette. “I hope you let him down gently– not saying that you wouldn’t! It’s just... well, being rejected hurts a lot. Especially when you know they love someone else.”

Marinette’s heart twisted– because she did know how that felt. Adrien had mentioned the ‘girl he loves’ before, and that had been painful for her. Even if it wasn’t a direct objection it was still enough to know he had eyes for someone else. She hesitated a moment before asking her question, wondering if she wanted to know the answer.

“The girl you like... did she reject you?” She asked quietly.

Adrien smiled his model smile– one that was so painfully fake. “She has, multiple times, she likes someone else,” He shrugged, shifting. “My La– My _ Lilly _ likes to keep things professional at work, and I can respect that... I just love her so much though. It’s hard.”

Lilly. So that was the name of this mysterious girl he loved. Marinette did feel slightly guilty about it, but she made a note of the name with the intent of looking up models to see who she was.

“A work friend?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow. “So this girl you’re talking about is a model too? Always have your sights set high, huh– I remember how you had that huge crush on Ladybug!”

Marinette choked on her milkshake.

“It wasn’t a crush!” Adrien countered. “It was–” He shook his head. “That doesn’t matter, Nino!”

“Don’t be shy, man, everyone likes Ladybug,” Alya said, puffing up slightly. “Though for the record I am her number one fan– no stealing that spot allowed.”

“You should see how much Ladybug merch he has,” Nino chuckled. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he was still crushing on her alongside this Lilly-model.”

“For the record Lilly is not a model, she’s much better than some fake covered in makeup. She’s... amazing. Real,” Adrien paused, smile downcast. “Maybe she doesn’t love me, but as long as she’s happy I’ll be happy.”

“Wow, bro, I didn’t realize you had it so bad,” He leaned back, crossing his arms. “Maybe I should give this Lilly girl a piece of my mind, rejecting a boy like you.”

“Sign me up too,” Marinette said. “She doesn’t know what she’s missing by rejecting you,” She paused, before realizing what she was saying. “No, I don’t mean that– she has a right to her own feelings. I guess what I mean to say is that it’s so sweet that you care so much about her.”

“I just hope that whoever she likes opens up his eyes so she can be happy,” Adrien replied.

Their conversation fell into silence from there, all four of them taking a bite of their food. Marinette didn’t think it was possible, but her feelings for Adrien seemed to grow in that moment. The fact that he would be so selfless as to wish that the person he loved could end up with someone else just so she could be happy... This Lilly girl definitely didn’t deserve him.

But for a moment she had to put herself in Lilly’s shoes– because she knew what it was like to have someone pursue you and not feel the same. Someone that was sweet, kind, wonderful, that you’d do anything for– but the romantic feelings weren’t there. It was a very real thing, and that didn’t make her a bad person. People had a right to love who they loved, and you couldn’t force that kind of thing.

The sound of a phone ringing broke the silence. Marinette’s eyes widened, and she quickly opened up her purse. Tikki was holding her phone up to her, where an unknown number was calling. Could be spam, but it also could be the guardian. She quickly answered it, holding it up to her ear.

“Hello?”

_ “Marinette, is everything okay?” _Came Master Fu’s voice, and instantly she relaxed.

“Ma– er– Fu!” She cried. “I’m glad you called, I need to talk to you, um–” She glanced at her friends, who were watching her curiously. “One second, let me get somewhere more private, I’m out with my friends right now.”

“A private call, hmm?” Alya asked, raising her eyebrows.

“He’s family, Alya,” Marinette said, standing up. She hated lying to her friends, but she supposed it was kind of true. Master Fu felt like a grandfather in many ways. “I’ll be back in a minute, guys, I really need to take this call.”

With that she hurried away from the table, heading towards the bathroom. She quickly glanced at all the stalls, a habit she got from transforming in bathrooms quite often, and relaxed upon knowing she was alone. She held the phone up once more, and Tikki zipped out of her purse to join the conversation.

“Okay, I’m alone,” Marinette said. “So, um, I need to talk to you.”

_ “Did something happen?” _ Fu asked.

“Y-yes,” Marinette paused, a bit of guilt rising up in her. Master Fu had trusted her with a Miraculous, to keep her secret, and she failed. “I... I messed up. Someone knows I’m Ladybug, Master.”

Silence.

She heard Master Fu take in a deep breath, and she looked at Tikki nervously, who gave her a reassuring look. _ “I hope you aren’t blaming yourself, Marinette, everyone makes mistakes– and that’s okay.” _

“But it was my fault!” She cried, clutching the phone. “It– it’s my teacher, Master. I was on the group chat during class talking to Chat Noir. It... it was about Hawk Moth and patrols, and my teacher took away my phone and she saw it and... and she pieced it together from there.”

_ “Have you talked to her since?” _ He asked, voice neutral, and she wasn’t sure what he was thinking.

“Y-yes, after class. She said she wouldn’t tell anyone, but I understand if you need to take my Miraculous away and–”

_ “Marinette, don’t say such things,” _ Fu replied. _ “Do you know how hard it is to find a proper holder for the Ladybug Miraculous? You’re not someone that can just be easily replaced! There’s a reason why you and Chat Noir permanently wield your Miraculous unlike the others.” _

“I’m the only one that can purify the akumas, so I have to be ready to leap into action,” She replied, hesitating. “And Chat, he’s my partner, I couldn’t fight without him.”

_ “Black Cats are harder to find than Ladybugs,” _ Fu replied. _ “You need a right kind of soul to wield Destruction, because in the wrong hands it can be devastating. The ring cannot just be handed out to anyone, it needs a proper holder.” _

It wasn’t uncommon for phone calls with Fu to turn out like this. He had stated that he intended to make her the next guardian, and he told her as much about the Miraculouses as he could. She could no longer just walk down to his little shop anymore to learn, so she was careful to take note of everything he said.

_ “As for the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses, they both must be active at the same time to properly work. Unlike other Miraculouses that have a partner, your powers are increased when both kwamis are bonded. If possible I would have sent out the Ladybug and a different protective Miraculous to battle Hawk Moth as to not risk both the ring and the earrings, but your power would have been severely weakened.” _

“Protective Miraculous?” Marinette question. ‘Protection’ wasn’t the first thing that came to mind when she thought of the power of destruction– the Turtle was what she thought of.

_ “Miraculouses often are partnered, though not to the same extreme as yours and Chat Noir’s. One protects, the other advances. For example the Peacock protects by creating guardians, while the Butterfly advances with champions– and both Miraculouses deal with emotions. There are other similarities: the telepathy they possess, the fact they can both be wielded from the sidelines, and so on.” _

“Are all of them like that?” Marinette asked.

_ “The Bee and the Horse both deal with mobility– the Horse allows you to travel, while the Bee immobilizes. The Bee is the protector, while the Horse is the advancer, and there are many other pairs,” _ Fu explained. _ “Though your focus should be on your own and Chat Noir’s Miraculous. Your powers deal with matter, the Ladybug with creation and the Black Cat with destruction. The Ladybug advances with their ability to create– after all creation _is_ progression. While the Cat can use destruction to protect creation. Destruction is a dangerous power to wield, which is why it must be paired with a kindhearted holder. It was never meant to be a power to harm, but rather a means to make way for creation.” _

“I don’t think you could have chosen better than Chat,” Marinette replied, still trying to take all of this in. For a second her mind couldn’t help but to think of Adrien, and how selflessly he had been with the one that he loved, but she pushed that thought from her mind just as quickly. Chat would be the only partner she would ever have– not even Adrien could replace him.

_ “Now back to the matter at hand– your teacher,” _ Master Fu continued, and Marinette swallowed. _ “What is their name?” _

“Caline Bustier, she’s my homeroom teacher,” Marinette replied. “She has been for a few years now, actually. I think that’s why she was able to piece things together so quickly– not only did I have a phone with me apparently messaging Chat Noir, but I had the absences to back it up.”

Master Fu chuckled slightly at this. _ “I do apologize for you having to divide your life up like you must.” _

“Someone has to protect the city, and I’m glad to do so,” Marinette replied. “I... I know that no one is supposed to know, but I don’t think she’s going to tell anyone. She even said that she wouldn’t question my absences or late work and– and that’s always been something I’ve struggled with. My parents have never been happy with my grades dropping and–” She closed her eyes. “I just hope it’s okay that she knows!”

_ “It is a risk, but I will trust your judgement,” _ Fu replied. _ “Though I will probably observe her myself, both for her safety and your own.” _

“But you can’t come back to Paris! Hawk Moth is looking for you!” Marinette protested.

_ “I know how to be careful, Marinette. I’ve been doing it for over a hundred years now,” _ He chuckled. _ “I won’t be there for long, and perhaps we could meet up once more.” _

Tikki drifted closer to the phone so Fu could hear her voice. “Master, Miss Bustier is a kindhearted soul from what I have seen, and I trust her. But if you are to come to Paris, Miss Bustier has asked if she could speak to you. She is concerned about the fact that ‘children’ are fighting, and maybe you could soothe her worries?”

_ “Times have changed, Tikki, Marinette is indeed a child. A child who has done much for her age,” _ Fu replied, and even if it was meant to be a compliment Marinette couldn’t help but feel a bit offended. She wasn’t a little kid– she was fifteen for goodness sake! _ “As for speaking to Miss Bustier, that isn’t out of the question– but something I will decide after I have observed her.” _

Marinette could hear the finality in his voice. “You need to go, don’t you?”

_ “I’m afraid so, child,” _ Fu said. _ “If you need to contact me again though, I will have this number for the next four days. Otherwise, use the group chat to reach me.” _

“Master, should I tell Chat Noir that someone knows my identity?”

_ “That is for you to decide.” _

She sighed. “I had a feeling you would say that.”

_ “Trust yourself, Marinette, your choices are good ones,” _ Fu replied. _ “That’s part of what makes a good Ladybug, the creativity and decision skills to be able to use what you create from the Lucky Charm.” _

Marinette smiled softly. “Thank you, Master, I hope to talk to you soon.”

_ “Stay safe,” _ He replied, and the line went dead.

* * *

Caline wasn’t one that actively checked the Ladyblog– not that it was a bad idea– but rather simply because one of her students ran it. She cared deeply about her students, but their personal lives wasn’t something she was welcome to just charge right into. Unless there was something clearly wrong in their home life that needed to be addressed, she was careful to give them their space.

But now she knew that one of her students was gallivanting around as a superhero, which was a bit hard to ignore.

It had only been a few days since she had learned Marinette was Ladybug, but it had been the only thing on her mind. She winced as she watched a video of Ladybug being flung into a building, then a car being thrown her way only for it to be deflected by Chat Noir. It was quite clear that Chat Noir took a lot of the heavy hits for her, but with Ladybug being the only one that could purify akuma it made sense that she had to be the last one standing.

Watching only made Caline’s heart ache though– the knowledge that these were teenagers behind the mask shattered a lot of the heroics she was witnessing. Not that their feats were any less impressive, but rather these weren’t people with magical talents that had decided to rise to the rescue– but children that had this burden thrown onto their backs.

She saw Ladybug on the other side of the mask. The way she rushed into class late almost everyday, and the bags under her eyes when their had been an akuma in the middle of the night. How uncomfortable she seemed to become when people began to hero-worship Paris’ protectors, and even more so when it involved a romance between her and Chat Noir.

Caline would be lying if she say she didn’t ‘ship’ her students sometimes, at least that’s what they seemed to call it now days, she easily saw who had crushes on each other and to see them finally get together was always sweet. But she also knew that was much different than literally having all of Paris declare that you should be with someone, and being unable to defend yourself, especially from your best friend who also happened to be your biggest fan.

With a sigh she stuffed her phone into her pocket, not wanting to watch any more of the fight. Even if the Miraculous Ladybugs healed them at the end of the fight, that didn’t mean that the pain hadn’t happened. Pain that they had to keep fighting through to protect the city. Paris was depending on two children to protect them from a terrorist, and it seemed like she was one of the few that actually realized that.

Not even their parents knew– they couldn’t even discuss it in their own home! If they were to talk to each other it had to be behind a mask, they couldn’t even truly confide in one another. Only in a magical being that didn’t see them as children, or in some guardian who thought this battle was one for children to fight. They would be out there patrolling tonight, watching over a city when they should be sleeping, or being with friends, or even homework– anything that didn’t involve military levels of fighting!

Caline’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of honking– a car blazing down the road, showing no sign of slowing down as an old man attempted to hurry across the street. Caline didn’t hesitate to drop the folders tucked under her arm, spriting forward to grab the man by the arm and drag him out of the street just as the car zipped by, honking some more.

The man had dropped his cane during it all, so she supported the elderly man as she glared at the car that was _ now _ slamming on its breaks. It stopped a ways ahead, window rolling down as a man glared out at them.

“Watch where you’re going ya old geezer!” He shouted, and Caline’s fingers curled as her anger surged.

_ “You _ watch where you’re going!” She snarled back. “You could have hurt him– could could have _ killed _him!” Perhaps it was her pent up frustration from everything that was happening, but her fury burned as she looked at the driver. She dug her phone out of her pocket, snapping an image of the car and license plate. “In fact I’m going to make sure you’re reported– there’s plenty of danger out there without crazy drivers like you!”

“Mind your own business, woman!” The man sneered, before rolling up his window and speeding away. She gritted her teeth together, before turning back to the old man, who was holding onto her for support.

“Are you okay?” She asked in worry, tucking her phone away so she could support him with both arms. He was Asian, with kind eyes and a short stature– much shorter than any of her students. He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt, and there was a bracelet on one of his wrists. He had a satchel thrown over one shoulder, and his gaze was on his cane laying in the streets. “Oh, let me get than for you!”

“Thank you, madame,” He said, watching as she hurried out to grab his cane before more traffic came. He leaned against it as it was placed in his hand, and he was holding his satchel close. “Oh my, your papers are getting everywhere, I am so sorry.”

He placed his cane on her grounded folders before they could scatter further. She knelt down, quickly gathering up her papers. “Don’t apologize, if anyone should be it should be that driver.”

“Unfortunately the world is filled with people like them,” The old man replied, watching her closely as she rose. “Good thing there’s people like you to balance that out then, hm?”

“We all need to do what we can,” She replied, tucking her papers under her arm. “The worst thing is when you can’t do something, even when you really want to...” She sighed. “I need to get going, but I can send you the picture of the license plate if you need it. What they did wasn’t legal or right.”

“Very true, but in the end there was no harm done,” He said. “Best to take the peaceful route when possible. Thank you for your help, madame, and I hope you reach your destination safely.”

“You too,” Caline replied with a smile, glancing down the street hesitantly before she crossed.

The old man watched her go, smiling to himself. Out from his bag darted a small green creature, who watched him worryingly. “Master, please don’t tell me you plan on doing what I think you are.”

“I’m considering it,” Master Fu replied, throwing his cane over his shoulder as he walked away. “Having both defenders active would have its potential. Do the risks outweigh the reward though, that is the question.”

Wayzz sighed, but darted back into the satchel with the Miracle Box before anyone could see him. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird to just get up and walk out of class.

Sure, no one was paying attention to the lesson, pulling out their phones as soon as an akuma alert came through to get updates on the latest fight. Despite that Marinette usually had to be careful with slipping out, as she sat next to Alya, who the teachers kept a close eye on during battles to make sure she didn’t run off to film it.

So to just stand up and have Miss Bustier give her a knowing, though worried, nod was so strange. It didn't take Marinette long to find an empty classroom, transform, then leapt off to fight whatever villain Hawk Moth had come up with today. 

“You have to be kidding me,” Ladybug said as she arrived on scene, landing on a roof as she watched the villain below. Gray and pink suit, a flock of his minions around them, and a crowd of unintimidated civilians gathered around. “This is the second time this week!”

“And the thirty-second time total,” A voice said from behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar figure approaching, baton slung across his shoulders. “Think you can Lucky Charm me up some allergy medicine, My Lady?”

“How about you focus on getting the crowds away from Mr. Pigeon?” Ladybug replied, not surprised that he didn’t drop a pun on her. Mr. Pigeon was by no means a threat, but he was very annoying to fight, especially with Chat’s allergies to the pigeon feathers. “Just because he’s easy to defeat doesn’t mean he can’t do them some harm.”

“Right away,” Chat Noir said with a salute, winking at her before leaping off the building, vaulting down towards the crowds below, doing a few more extra flips than necessary. She rolled her eyes at his antics, before calling out her Lucky Charm. It never took more than five minutes now days to defeat Mr. Pigeon anyways, so it wasn’t like she was worried about running out of time.

A huge bag of corn kernels fell out of the sky, and with the combined experience of carrying sacks of flour and her super strength she caught it with ease. She wasted no time on coming up with a plan, throwing her yoyo out and zipping down towards the army of pigeons. She purposely let the bag snag on a roofline, the corn starting to spill out as she flew through the sky.

And just like that the flock of birds abandoned their master, rushing towards mass of corn as she let the bag fall towards the street, scattering kernels in every direction. Mr. Pigeon letting out a pitifully dramatic cry of ‘Noooo!’ as he was left vulnerable on the streets. She sighed, landing on the sidewalk, before lashing out with her yoyo once more. It wrapped around the akuma’s ankle, yanking his feet out from under him, falling to the ground as a shadow fell across him.

“Cataclysm,” Chat Noir said with no enthusiasm, sneezing once, before tapping the whistle around the man’s neck, it crumbled away with his destructive energy as a butterfly flew out. Chat looked at her as she leapt towards them, snagging the butterfly with her yoyo before it could get away. “Is that a record?”

“Number twenty-seven is the still the record for the quickest Mr. Pigeon defeat!” Someone from the crowd called out as she released the purified butterfly, not even bothering with her usual lines.

“Dang it,” Chat muttered.

“Twelve seconds is a hard record to beat,” She replied, not even paying attention as she flicked her yoyo towards the bag of corn (which was empty now), dragging the Lucky Charm back towards her, sending pigeons scattering into the sky. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

There wasn’t much to fix– the wave of light mostly whisking the vast gathering of pigeons back off to wherever they had come from.

“I wish I could do that,” Chat said, watching as her cure swept by them. Mr. Ramier was looking about in confusion, paling as he realized he had been akumatized once again.

“Restore everything?” She asked. Poor Mr. Ramier was swarmed by the crowd Chat was supposed to have dispersed, several people even asking for signatures– apparently having grown pretty popular from his repeated akumatizations. It was nice not to be the one swarmed for once though.

“Yeah, you heal everyone, make it like it never happened,” He said, flexing a gloved hand. “I mean, destroying anything is _ awesome, _ but not always useful. You get all the convenient powers.”

Ladybug shifted– because that has always bothered her. She had three powers to work with– her charm, her cure, and purifying– opposed to Chat's one. It was something that they had never discussed before, though she was sure he had noticed as well. For two Miraculouses meant to balance each other they seemed pretty unbalanced in terms of ability.

“We do what we must,” She said, not sure how to reply. She hesitated for a moment. “Master Fu told me it is hard to find someone to use the Black Cat Miraculous. Says it takes the right kind of person.”

Her words had the effect she wanted, Chat perking up. “Really?”

“Definitely not something you want in the wrong hands,” She said, tilting her head. She had seen what Cataclysm could do first hand– Plagg had barely tapped the Eiffel Tower with it, and had nearly leveled the city. “I don't think Master could have chosen better.”

His tail swayed side to side, ears up and alert. She heard a low rumbling– and realized Chat was purring. She held back a laugh, while he flushed in embarrassment. He tried his hardest to hold in his cat sounds, but it was adorable when they slipped out.

“You're a good kitty,” She said, earning a glare from him, but the continuing purr showed he was quite content with her words. “Let’s get Mr. Ramier out of here, it’s no fun being mobbed by adoring fans, is it?”

She was mostly joking, as it was quite easy for them to escape the crowds, but Chat nodded in complete understanding. “Some people have no sense of privacy.”

He sneezed as a feather drifted by them, which seemed to halt his purring. He vaulted over to Mr. Ramier, scooping up the man without a word, leaving Ladybug to follow after them. They only took him a few streets over, pausing in one of the parks that he was very fond of. The man was apologizing as they landed, looking very embarrassed by the whole thing.

“I’m trying to stop!” He said. “But my poor pigeons, they need me and people treat them so horribly...”

“You’ve done nothing wrong,” Ladybug assured him with a smile. “People shouldn’t have to be afraid of their own emotions. This is all Hawk Moth’s fault, and we’re always willing to save you.”

“Besides, I want to see if we can beat our twelve second record against you,” Chat Noir added.

“Chat!”

Mr. Ramier laughed. “I don’t mind at all, Ladybug, don’t worry. If you beat it I’d be happy to treat you to some more ice cream.”

“Awesome,” Chat said with a grin, and their Mircaulouses beeped to remind them they were on a timer. “Looks like that’s our cue. But before we vanish– may I have a word, My Lady?”

She blinked, surprised. “Is everything okay?”

He tilted his head. “That’s what I was planning on asking you.”

Her stomach twisted, realizing he was still curious about her messaging Master Fu. There was no reason to talk to Master unless something big had happened, and clearly Chat wanted to know. “Can we talk about it on the next patrol? I need to get back to class.”

“Of course,” He said, extending his staff. “I’ll see you soon, My Lady.”

She watched as he vaulted away, realizing that she had basically told him that she’d tell him later. Which meant she was supposed to tell him that someone knew her identity, that she had messed up. She really didn’t want to– but she didn’t want to keep things hidden from him either. They already had plenty of secrets between them anyways, which were unfortunately necessary due to their line of work.

“Classes, huh?” Mr. Ramier said. “I remember going to university, definitely not easy,” He paused when he saw her startled expression. “I’m guessing I wasn’t supposed to hear anything about your personal life. Don’t worry Ladybug, I won’t say anything, I owe you that much.”

She gave him a tight smile, though that wasn’t really the reason why she had stiffened up. “Thank you.”

They really did think they were adults.

She closed her eyes as she yoyo-ed away, not quite sure what to make of this information. She knew powerful magic surrounded them when transformed, which helped to cloak their identities. If she looked in the mirror when transformed she thought she looked basically like herself, just in a costume. Meanwhile she could approach her best friend or even her parents transformed, and they didn’t even blink. Perhaps they did see a girl with dark hair, blue eyes, and pigtails– but the magic prevented them from making a connection if anything felt familiar, literally being unable to associate the hero in front of them with the blue eyed-pigtailed girl they knew as long as that magic held.

Unfortunately, that magic was very simple to break. Once the knowledge was known it was shattered, and they could easily be seen for who they are. Heroes like Chat Noir and King Monkey were a mystery to her– but she recognized Carapace and Rena and the others for who they were with ease, having known them from the start.

There were only a few times she had seen the magic glamour break– Alya recognizing Carapace by the way he spoke had been such a simple thing, but it had opened her eyes to the fact he was Nino. Then again when she had them reveal their identities to each other he was able to see she was Alya. Both very simple things, which shattered the magic, just like with Miss Bustier. Reading one message, and everything had come tumbling down.

What she hadn’t realized though was that people seemed to be under the impression that she was an adult behind the mask. Miss Bustier had seemed surprised, yes, but she thought that was the fact she was one of her students. Yet when Mr. Ramier had overheard her talking about school his mind had jumped straight to university.

But at the same time it made sense– they were fighting crime, facing super villains! The government was putting its trust in them, having even passed laws so they didn’t fall under the category of vigilantes and could work in tandem with the law. When it wasn’t akumas she had helped with putting a stop to robberies and tracking down criminals. Of course they didn’t realize they were minors– they wouldn’t have allowed them to do all that otherwise! They thought they were adults with powers, someone who was independent, who probably had their lives together.

For some reason this realization made her feel lonely.

She nearly ran into Adrien once she arrived back at school, having rushed out of the bathroom after she detransformed. They both gave each other hasty apologies as they headed back up to class, and she could feel Tikki silently giggle in her bag. Her kwami was good natured, but of course she’d laugh at her for running into her crush. The classroom was empty as they arrived, the fight with Mr. Pigeon had taken a bit longer than she had realized.

“It’s okay, Adrien,” Miss Bustier said as they gathered up their stuff. “I know it’s important for you to take your father’s phone calls, even if they do pull you out of class, though ignoring them would probably do the same thing.”

Adrien winced, and Marinette’s heart felt heavy. She knew how important school was to him, and with one slip up that could be taken from him. “I’m sorry again, for just running out of class.”

“I can write you a note for your next teacher to excuse you two for being late,” Miss Bustier said, grabbing some paper from her desk. “Though I need to talk to you about your last assignment, Marinette, before you go.”

“Oh, of course,” She said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She shifted as she stood next to Adrien, waiting for the teacher to write them an excusal slip for their next class. They didn’t say anything to each other, Adrien just giving her a small smile as he headed out (which of course made her heart skip a beat), and Miss Bustier turned towards her.

“Are you okay?” She asked, her facade from when Adrien was there gone, replaced with pure concern. Marinette blinked, startled at the worry in her teacher’s eyes.

“It was just Mr. Pigeon, I could fight him in my sleep,” She replied.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Miss Bustier asked, and Marinette honestly didn’t know how to respond. She had never had anyone worry about her after an attack outside of Tikki– at least not worry in the sense that she had been the one fighting.

“Thank you for the concern, but I really will be fine,” She said, and she held up the note. “This is more than enough, I have enough tardies as it is,” She shifted uncertainly, but had a question she wanted to be voiced. “Though, um... out of curiosity– you were surprised to find that I was young... so does everyone really think me and Chat are adults?”

She frowned in thought. “Honestly, I’ve never really heard anyone talk about it. I just assumed you were older– everyone except for Chloe though. But the way you always interacted with Chloe, how keen you were to keep her out of fights, I thought that was because of her age,” She shook her head. “Looking back it doesn’t even make sense– I just look at old videos of akuma fights and you’re clearly around the same age.”

“Part of the Miraculous’ magic,” Marinette answered as her teacher glanced at her, not wanting to fully explain the glamour. “Basically now that you know you can see us more... clearly, than others.”

“Alya,” Miss Bustier said after a minute. “She had a theory once that she thought Ladybug was her age, because of a textbook or something. But she said that was disproven after you said you came from ancient Egypt,” She gave her a look as if to say ‘really?’. “Other than that, I’ve never heard anyone discuss your age. I can guarantee you though that more people would be talking about it if we thought it was children out there risking their lives.”

She had nearly forgotten about the time Alya had found her textbook, that was what, two years ago now? “I see,” She replied. “I guess I never realized that... that the magic was that strong, to even hide our age. And to be fair my _ Miraculous _ was active in ancient Egypt, so it technically wasn’t a lie.”

“Speaking of Miraculouses, did you ever talk to the Miraculous-guardian person about me?” She asked.

“Yes. Yesterday on the phone. He says he trusts my judgment on you being trustworthy.”

“Is he willing to talk to me?”

“He said he’d think about it,” Marinette said, and an edge of frustration appeared in Miss Bustier’s gaze. “He can’t come into Paris on a whim, Hawk Moth is after him– the city’s protection depends on his protection.”

Marinette decided it would be best not to say that Master Fu was coming, and that he planned on ‘observing’ her, because that just sounded creepy. She knew that Master Fu was a good person, and that he simply needed to judge someone’s character if they were to become involved with this. One mistake could mean a new enemy, which in turn could harm Paris. Master Fu had made a mistake once, and he clearly wasn’t keen to repeat that.

“Yet he has no problems with putting children on the front lines.”

“I do what I must,” Marinette said after a moment, not sure how to reply. It was true after all, she was young, and she was the one doing the fighting. Yet at the same time it was something that was needed. She was the only one that could purify akumas, that could repair the damage. Without her Paris would probably be in ruins right now. “I should get going to my next class.”

“If you ever need anyone to talk to, about all this, I’m here,” Miss Bustier said as she headed out the door. “I want to help you, and I know there’s not much I can do, but I can offer support.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

The door clicked softly shut behind Marinette, leaving Miss Bustier seemingly alone in the classroom. She sat down at her desk, burying her head into her hands for a moment, fingers curling into her hair. “She’s too young,” She whispered. “She so young and she’s doing all of this by herself.”

She was a teacher, it was her responsibility to report to parents of something happened, or even higher authority if needed. Here one of her students was constantly putting herself in danger– and she didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t tell anyone, because that would only put Marinette more at risk. Hawk Moth was targeting her as it was, but if he knew who she was as a civilian, if he could attack when she wasn’t transformed or even hurt her loved ones... that was just as horrible. She couldn’t do that, she couldn’t tell anyone.

But she couldn’t just sit here and do nothing either! Act like all was well when one of the sweetest students she had ever had was throwing herself into fights because she felt that she must. She acted grateful for an excusal slip, as if that was equal payment for putting her life on the line to protect Paris. And even something so little she wouldn’t be able to do forever, because next year Marinette would be moving onto lycée, a new school with new teachers.

Wayzz hovered in the corner of the classroom, watching with a heavy heart as the young teacher fretted over her student. Her aura was interesting, for a human at least, which were always weak compared to kwamis. She clearly cared, but was simply not in a position to do anything that could make a difference. The Turtle agreed with Marinette and Tikki– she seemed to be someone that could be trusted. There was no darkness in her aura, no malicious intent.

Though he wasn’t fond of the idea, Wayzz did have to admit she would be a suitable protector. Not someone he’d personally ever wish to be his holder, there was too much fire in her spirit, but he did see what the Great Guardian had gleamed from his brief encounter. He sighed, before phasing through the walls of the school. He would be back here soon enough anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

“Not like you to be late, My Lady,” Chat Noir said as Ladybug landed on the rooftop next to him.

“Believe it or not Kitty, I’m far from punctual as a civilian,” she replied, swinging her yoyo about a bit. “Mostly thanks to akumas though. I don’t think you have the right to say much though, considering you’re usually the tardy one.”

She poked him on the nose, causing Chat to grin, green eyes almost glowing in the darkening night. “I have a pretty tight schedule, it’s not always easy to slip away.”

‘Schedule’ and ‘Chat’ didn’t seem to go together– Chat Noir was always wild and carefree, the last person she would expect to have more than a basic schedule, let alone a strict one. She eyed him, but he didn’t seem to be teasing. He just leaned against his staff for support, watching her with his cat-like gaze.

“I got held up at home, my parents can be chatty,” she said after a moment.

“Ah,” Chat said slowly, and she glanced at him to see what was wrong. Their gazes met, and he stiffened up, quickly giving a grin. _“Chat _-ty, you say?”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up. Let’s just start this patrol.”

“Weren’t you going to tell me about what was going on with Master Fu?” Chat Noir asked as she raised her yoyo, ready to send it flying. She paused, heart tightening, knowing just how much he hated it when she kept things from him. She didn’t like doing it either, but she didn’t want to admit her mistake. She took in a deep breath, sighing.

“It’s been a long week, Kitty,” she said softly. “I messed up, and I wasn’t quite sure how to fix it, and I wanted to talk to Master Fu for some advice.”

“What happened?”

She swallowed. “Remember the other day when we were talking in the group chat? And I suddenly stopped replying?”

“Yeah?”

“Well you see I... I messed up. Badly.” she began, “Um, long story short, someone knows I’m Ladybug. It was my fault, they saw the group chat and they were able to figure it out from there.”

She stared down at her feet, not sure of what kind of reaction she should expect from her partner.

“Master Fu isn’t going to take away your Miraculous, is he?” He asked urgently, worry in his voice. 

“No, he isn’t. We’ve decided that the person that found out is someone... trustworthy,” Master Fu hadn’t really said anything about Miss Bustier yet, but he did say he trusted her judgement. “She’s someone I know personally, and wouldn’t put me in danger. If anything her knowing puts her in danger,” she closed her eyes. “I still messed up horribly. We have a responsibility and I failed to follow it, I’m sorry Chat.”

“Hey, don’t say that, I don’t like seeing you sad,” Chat Noir said, coming closer and putting an arm around her. “Um... if it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure someone knows I’m Chat Noir.”

She jerked back. “What?! How? Did you tell Master Fu?!”

“No... besides, I don’t know for _ sure _ if he knows... but me and Plagg are pretty sure he does,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Basically my dad is busy at work all day, so someone else has to drive me around to school and work and stuff... and there’s only so many reasons why someone would need to get out of a moving car every time there’s an akuma attack. If he hasn’t guessed it by now I’d be surprised.”

“He hasn’t said anything to you?” Ladybug checked, slightly alarmed that there could be someone else out there knowing their identity, but yet was also relieved that she wasn’t the only one who had messed up.

Except Chat hadn’t messed up, he hadn’t left out incriminating evidence for someone to read, he was just in a tight situation with limited excuses. That she could understand– she had thrown out ridiculous excuses to get out of a vehicle to fight akumas before, but she knew that if she had to do that often with the same person questions would definitely be raised.

Chat Noir burst out laughing, as if her question was somehow funny. When she gave him a questioning look he gave no explanations, only a reply. “No, My Lady, he hasn’t said a word,” he chuckled as he said this. “If he’s guessed it he won’t tell a single soul, I can promise you that.”

She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off by the sound of an explosion. Both of them jumped in surprise, heads instantly whipping towards the center of the city, where they could see a building crumbling. “Oh boy...”

They may have went on these patrols to keep an eye out in the city, but it was still rare that an akuma actually appeared when they did their rounds. They both winced as the building completely collapsed, the sound of laughter filling the air. Neither said a word, yoyo and baton at the ready as the hero duo launched themselves across the city towards the chaos. Both knew better than to think about how many must have been hurt with the falling of the apartment complex, because they didn’t have time to stop and try to get people out of the rubble. If they stopped the akuma they could revert all this, and no one else would get hurt.

“You know, we should have guessed,” Chat muttered as they got a proper view of the akuma. “What is August even doing up this late, he should be asleep!”

Either way there was Gigantitan, happily throwing about cars as if they were toys. Even though August was older than when he had first been akumatized his form still was that of a toddler. The building looked like it had fallen because Gigantitan had tripped into it, unstable on his own feet.

“Same reason as last time, I’m sure our little buddy is hungry,” she glanced at him. “You know what to do.”

He gave her a salute, before vaulting off in another direction. She raced towards the giant toddler, planning on taking care of this akuma as fast as possible.

It was only ten minutes later they had him deakumatized– with the baby distracted by the fake candy (a logo from a local candy shop Chat had ‘borrowed’ to distract August) it wasn’t too hard to break the bracelet around his wrist. She captured the butterfly, while Chat Noir was careful to snatch August from the air before he could hit the ground. He was laughing as the Miraculous Ladybugs danced above them, restoring the destruction he had caused.

“Not too shabby,” Chat said, carrying August on his hip. “This little guy is starting to get bigger– I’m guessing we won’t be seeing much of his akuma within the next year. You’re almost a big boy now, aren’t you August?”

“Kitty!” he cooed happily, hands reaching up towards his fake cat ears.

“This is the second time he’s been akumatized in the last two weeks,” Ladybug muttered, eyes narrowed. “Mr. Pigeon has shown up three times in that same time frame, and Sandboy once... and we haven’t seen anyone new since the Magician, which was like, what? Three weeks ago? A month?”

“Is Hawky running out of ideas?” Chat Noir asked, wincing as August tugged on his fake ears. “Ow, buddy stop, that hurts.”

“Dat hurts!” August echoed.

“You take him, My Lady, kids and cats don’t mix,” he said.

She took the baby, tapping August on the nose, humming slightly. “I don’t know if he’s running out of ideas, but it is strange that he has only been sending out old akumas.”

“More emotional ones,” Chat said with a nod. “Those easier to akumatize, and who have been akumatized before.”

“From what Master Fu said, the more times people come in contact with an akuma butterfly it gets both easier and harder to akumatized them,” Ladybug said. “They’re more familiar with the power, it's easier for the akuma to merge with them– but the person can also learn to resist it.”

“But a child can’t do much in resisting, like Gigantitan and Sandboy,” Chat said, tapping a foot. “And Mr. Ramier hasn’t shown any sign of being able to resist Hawk Moth. Do you think he’s purposely just targeting them?”

“Overwhelming us?” she muttered. “Sending easier akuma targets, but more often? Or maybe he’s trying to get us to underestimate him, since we’ve fought these guys so many times it only takes a few minutes to beat them.”

August wasn’t happy with the lack of attention he was getting, and the lack of toys for him to play with in the middle of the street. Tears stung his eyes, and he began to cry. “Mama!” he wailed. “Mama!”

“Oh, don’t cry buddy,” Chat said. “We’ll get you back home, don’t worry.”

“We’ll talk about this more another time,” Ladybug said. “I can take August back.”

It was sad that she knew where August lived so well– but he had been akumatized so often that they had learned where to take him once it was all over. He was just a baby! A toddler! This wasn’t someone that Hawk Moth should be taking advantage of, it was just wrong. Everything he did was wrong, of course... but this was just sickening.

“I’ll see you soon, My Lady,” Chat said with a bow.

She smiled softly. “See you around, kitty cat.”

* * *

Marinette grumpily sipped her coffee.

Another Sandboy attack had struck late last night, and after Gigantitan the night before she was tired. She didn’t have time to catch naps in the middle of the day– between helping out at the bakery, homework, and actually having a social life there just wasn’t time for that. Usually her parents said no to her having coffee, but when her mother had seen her baggy eyes this morning and unhappy expression she hadn’t said a word.

“I can’t believe I missed the akuma attack last night!” Alya ranted. “But apparently I’ve figured why I’m never hit by Sandboy’s nightmares– because I actually am! My nightmare is missing the akuma attack so I just keep sleeping on when it ‘comes to life’!”

“Mmm,” she grumbled.

“I’m guessing you were hit by Sandboy? Is that why you’re so tired?” Alya asked. At the very least Sandboy’s powers gave her a good excuse for why she was up so late. She nodded, and Alya’s eyes lit up. “Ooo! What was your nightmare?”

She had to withhold another grumble, because she was not in the mood to come up with some excuse. There had been too many akumas in these past few weeks, some of the most annoying ones, and she had not been getting enough sleep. On top of that she couldn’t say her nightmare was losing her powers and being unable to stop the akuma, because secret identities and all.

“...Being useless,” she finally said, feeling that was broad enough to say, and she wouldn’t have to lie. “I couldn’t do anything, and I was more clumsy than usual, and I just got in the way.”

“She speaks!” Alya said, laughing as she slapped her on the back. “And girl, you could never be useless, you’re one of the kindest, sweetest, and most talented people I know!”

Marinette smiled weakly. “Thanks, Alya.”

That morning pretty much went just like that– those who had been able to get some sleep and not be tormented by their nightmares were happily awake, and seemed so lively compared to those who had been hit. The teachers fortunately seemed mindful of the lack of sleep in many of their students and were easy on them in class, or maybe they were just exhausted themselves.

Miss Bustier told them today would be a review day, thankfully postponing their test until next time. Marinette had done her best to ignore the concerned look that had been thrown her way by her teacher, though had given her a small smile to let her know it hadn’t gone unnoticed. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate the concern, but she didn’t want anyone to think that the teacher was favoring her in any way.

“Can anyone tell me what makes a sonnet a sonnet?” Miss Bustier asked, looking out at her exhausted class.

It was almost lunchtime, she just had to get through this class and then she could go home and get some rest. Go to the bakery, sleep until Tikki woke her up, ignore her kwami and sleep some more... that sounded good.

“Nobody?” Miss Bustier asked after a moment. “That’s fine. A sonnet has fourteen lines and...”

This wouldn’t be on the test next time, right? Because she wasn’t paying attention. Maybe she could get notes from Alya. Or Miss Bustier would probably be willing to help her out too– no! No taking advantage of the fact her identity was known unless it was necessary. Alya would give her any notes that were needed.

She was about to drift off once when a loud beeping filled the room– everyone’s phones going off in unison. Marinette jumped, the sound made her blood turn cold. With shaking hands she pulled out her phone, where an akuma alert was going off. This would make for the third akuma in the last forty eight hours.

“Please be Mr. Pigeon,” Marinette whispered as she opened her phone to the news app, Nadja Chamack standing ready.

_ “A new akuma has appeared,” _ She reported, and instantly Marinette’s insides withered. A new akuma– meaning one they didn’t know how to defeat, and with a lack of sleep it was hard enough to focus as it was in school, let alone in battle. _ “Information regarding him is unfortunately limited, as our first team on scene was attacked immediately. His outfit seems to be reminiscent of a vampire, and...” _

Marinette’s focus was on the map of Paris, a blinking red dot showing where this akuma was. Fortunately it wasn’t far, but it seemed to be making its way in the school’s direction. She pushed herself to her feet, Alya doing the same next to her.

“Vampire akuma– awesome!” she said excitedly. “I got to get footage for the Ladyblog!”

“It appears this akuma is nearly in evacuation distance,” Miss Bustier said, slipping her own phone into her pocket. “I need everyone to calmly make their way into the hall and down into the gym. There will be no leaving school grounds– that includes you Ms. Cesaire– until the principal says so.”

“Of course, Miss Bustier!” Alya chirped, quite clearly having no intentions of listening– bolting for the door of the classroom as quickly as she could, phone in hand, ready to record. Adrien was right behind her, clutching his bag close as he raced out the door. Everyone else was moving in a much more timely manner, used to akuma attacks at this point, and until it got closer they really saw no reason to panic.

It looked like other teachers had given similar instructions, more students filing out into the halls and heading down to the main floor– so if evacuation orders were given they could leave right away. Not wanting to test her luck by trying to find a place to hide, because honestly she was far from alert today and it would be so easy to slip up and not see someone before she could transform. Best to wait until the classroom was empty.

“Alright Tikki,” Marinette muttered, taking in a deep breath. Her kwami zipped out of her purse, looking at her in worry.

“Will you be okay?” a voice asked, but it wasn’t Tikki’s. She jumped, and saw Miss Bustier waiting by the door, eyeing the kwami warily. “You’ve barely been awake all day and–”

She waved her off. “The akuma will wake me up in no time, don’t worry. Tikki, spots on!”

The kwami was summoned into her earrings, a pink glow engulfing her as she transformed. She hesitantly looked over at Miss Bustier, who was staring at Ladybug in shock. Apparently actually seeing her transform was surprising, even if she already knew about her alter ego. She gave her teacher a smile, and grabbed her yoyo. 

She shattered one of the windows without any shame, too tired to care, and knowing her cure would restore it– and jumped out into the city, zipping away.

Caline watched her go, hand over her heart, startled from the transforming and breaking glass, before taking in a deep breath. She pulled the classroom door open, ready to go join the rest of her students down in the gym– before letting out a yelp. Standing in the doorway was an older man smiling up at her, hands behind his back.

It took her a moment to recognize him. “You’re that man from the crosswalk!”

“And you’re Caline Bustier,” he replied with a nod, and how he knew her name, she did not know. “Marinette told me you wished to talk to me, and now is a good of time as any, hmm?”

She blinked, the realization washing over her. She eyed him critically– this was the guardian Marinette had spoken of? She hesitated, hand tightening on the door knob. The man frowned, and out from his bag zipped a small green creature, hovering in the air. For the third time in the last minute her heart rate jumped, but at least she managed to keep herself composed this time.

“...Come on in,” she said, stepping to the side. If he had one of the floating magical creatures then that just about proved he was the guardian. Someone she could hopefully talk to about all this.

* * *

The akuma called himself Fatigue– a vampire-esque man, complete with a cape and sharp fangs. He walked down the street, a scepter in hand, firing beams of red energy at whoever he came across. Ladybug didn’t make herself known right away, instead watching to gather as much information as she could.

Whoever was hit immediately sagged down to the ground, twitching and shaking as Fatigue sauntered on. The people didn’t seem to be asleep, looking at her weakly as she trailed after the akuma, some attempting to whisper to her. She gave them a smile to let them know she was on the case, increasing her pace as Fatigue got father and farther ahead. Every now and then he paused, placing the tip of his scepter to his lips, the orb on top glowing.

“Is it just me, or is he getting faster?” Ladybug muttered to herself, and a warm feeling washed over her, Tikki agreeing. “Okay then, he doesn’t just drain energy then, looks like he absorbs it too...”

Great, an enemy who would get stronger by the minute, meanwhile she was already exhausted.

“Hey! Dracula!” a voice shouted from atop a nearby apartment building. “Here I thought Hawky sent akumas after the heroes, not random people on the streets!”

There stood Chat Noir, spinning his baton around as Fatigue and Ladybug’s gazes jerked skyward. Her heart hammered in her chest, feeling guilty– she had been watching to see what Fatigue’s powers did to civilians, meanwhile Chat was making sure the akuma was lured away from them.

“Chat Noir,” Fatigue said. “Just who I was looking for– from what I understand you’re the livelier of the two heroes running around. I think it will do you some good to get some rest!”

He aimed his scepter up at Chat, the red orb glowing as a beam was fired. Chat jumped off of the building, staff extending to catch himself as he swung down into the streets. His eyes were locked straight on the scepter, seemingly reaching the same conclusion Ladybug had when she had first seen it– that it was most likely where the akuma was hiding.

Fatigue leapt up into the air, much higher than any human could, releasing another beam down onto Chat. He raced out of the way on all fours, then spinning his staff around to create a shield as the ray of energy was kept trained on him. Fatigue kept the pulsing ray coming as he landed, swishing his cape as he waited for Chat’s shield to fall.

Ladybug let her yoyo fly– the string entangling around the vampire’s ankle and pulling him to the ground. He let out a yelp of surprise, twisting, and fired a ray at her. She quickly jumped back, smoke curling up from where the beam had hit the road.

“Sorry, I’m afraid I don’t like it when people attack _ my _ Kitty,” she said, swinging her yoyo about as Fatigue rolled back to his feet. 

Was Hawk Moth running out of ideas? After a few weeks of nothing but repeat akumas, and now this akuma was literally like your cliche vampire. Pale skin, red and black attire (Honestly, did Hawk Moth know a thing about fashion? His akumas’ clothing were ridiculous), even pointed canine teeth.

Chat Noir grinned at her, winking, and she rolled her eyes, blushing.

“What’s got your cape in a twist anyways?” he asked, vaulting over and landing next to Ladybug. “Is it really worth zapping all these poor innocent folks?”

_ “You _ try dealing with my insufferable boss!” Fatigue shouted. “No coffee in the workplace? He doesn’t like the smell! Well guess what, I was kept up all night trying to keep monsters from sucking my blood dry, I have a right to the stupid ‘burnt beans’ if he won’t give me the day off!”

Ladybug rubbed her forehead. “So basically you’re helping Hawk Moth... because Hawk Moth kept you up last night with Sandboy’s nightmares.”

Fatigue paused, as if just realizing this. A purple glowing mask quickly surrounded his face, Hawk Moth clearly doing his best to rid his akuma of any doubts Ladybug had just planted. She sighed, yoyo at the ready. They tried to talk akumas down many times, but the mental influence the Butterfly Miraculous exerted ran too deep. Not complete mind control, but Hawk Moth was a master at bending their emotions to his will.

“So your superpowers give you increased energy, huh Ladybug?” Fatigue said, smirking and aiming his scepter. “I’ll be more than happy to take that from you– that way I’ll never be tired again!”

Chat Noir slammed into her, knocking her out of the way as another red beam was fired at her. She blinked, realizing just how slow her reactions were. She swallowed, this akuma was no more powerful than the others they had faced, but it was indeed a dangerous one. They were tired as it was, and if that beam would leave them as drained as the civillias... one hit and their Miraculouses were free game.

“Why don’t you go after Hawk Moth then?” Chat asked, rushing forward and swinging his staff at the akuma. The scepter knocked it away, the clanging of metal filling the air. “He’s gotta be nice and full of energy too!”

The vampire chuckled. “If I even thought about it Hawk Moth could just remove my powers. I am not stupid, little cat.”

“Meh, worth a short,” Chat said with a shrug, dancing out of the way. “Don’t get hit, My Lady, it’s pretty much game over if we do!”

“Just focus on getting the scepter from him!” she called back, sending her yoyo flying out in an attempt to grab the metal staff. But instead of hitting the scepter it wrapped around Fatigue’s arm. He let out a frustrated growl, and with a sigh she threw him down the street. “Take the left!”

No other words were needed to execute their plan, both bolting forward towards the akuma. Red eyes looked up at them in a panic as the two heros bore down on him. He rolled to his feet, swinging a leg around in a powerful kick. Chat Noir lashed out with his staff, swinging it under his other leg in an attempt to knock him to the ground once more.

He did a flip, landing on his feet, the orb of his scepter pulsing with light. The duo threw themselves in different directions, the laser flying at where Ladybug had been standing. She ended up on a windowsill, while Chat was perched on a lamppost. Fatigue gritted his teeth, looking between the two of them– when a purple mask surrounded his face. He tilted his head for a moment, before racing down the street.

“How is he so fast?” Chat cried, pulling back at the sheer speed the akuma possessed.

“The energy he drains he gains!” she called back, watching as the vampire bolted around a corner. “If I had to guess he’s going to find more people to drain before he takes us on again. Powering up, basically.”

“Well, we can’t let him do that– let’s go!” Chat said, before vaulting up towards the roofs. She watched him, wondering how he was so awake after last night, before swinging up after him.

This was an akuma they couldn’t take their time with defeating.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s nice to finally meet you properly, Caline,” the guardian said with a slight bow of his head. “I am Master Wang Fu, of the order of the Guardians of the Miraculous. So you are the one that discovered my Ladybug’s identity?”

“And you’re the one that sent a child to fight a terrorist,” she replied, somewhat coldly– surprising even herself. She didn’t know if it was her worry from this past week, her frustration that her student was out there fighting, or the pompous way the man had introduced himself, but her frustration shone through.

Fu chuckled, somewhat solemnly. “It was never my intention to involve anyone but myself, but in the end I had no choice. Unfortunately you had to become involved as well, though Ladybug has spoken very highly of you, both before and after you learned her identity. She considers you trustworthy.”

Caline frowned slightly at this. “Marinette has actually been somewhat blunt with me lately, she seems pretty upset.”

“Marinette is upset with herself,” the flying turtle piped up. “She is an amazing Ladybug, but often struggles with self confidence. She is mad at herself for exposing her identity, not at you for finding out.”

Caline couldn’t deny that she was somewhat put off by the creature, as it just looked so unnatural. She supposed that was a bit unfair since she lived in a city with superheroes and villains, yet she struggled accepting the magical talking animal-fairies. She gave the turtle a hesitant smile, offering a small finger.

“Um, hello there, I’m Caline,” she offered, trying to at least be polite.

He smiled back, using his small arms to shake her finger in greeting. “My name is Wayzz, the kwami of Protection. I’m assuming Tikki introduced herself?”

“Yes, she did... so um, turtle, huh? Are you guys Carapace then, or...?”

“I am much too old to transform,” Master Fu said, walking across the classroom, his turtle-creature drifting after him. “Sometimes Wayzz goes with another when Carapace is needed. When I transformed I was known as–” his next words were ones that she did not understand, as he had temporarily switched to Mandarin Chinese. “–or simply ‘the Jade Turtle’ in French.”

“I see...” she said slowly, and she took in a deep breath. “So I guess you’re here to decide if I’m worthy to know Ladybug’s identity or something? And what are you going to do if I’m not?”

“Oh, I have already decided that you have no ill intentions. I wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Fu replied, and Caline watched him carefully. He had the same bag slung over his shoulder from when they had met at the crosswalk, but something about him was different. “As long as you promise not to expose her or my secret, we will have no problems.”

“You don’t have your cane with you,” Caline realized. “You’re walking just fine without it– was everything at the crosswalk faked?”

“It was... ‘encouraged’,” he said after a moment. “That driver was indeed a reckless one, but my physical abilities may have been exaggerated. It was necessary though, I needed to see what kind of person you are.”

She gritted her teeth. “So were you following me around? And what did that even prove to you– that I didn’t want to see someone die? And what if I hadn’t saved you– would you have just let yourself get hit by a car?”

“You’re the one that asked to speak to me, so of course I had to find out where you were,” the guardian didn’t seem fazed by her accusations. “My life was never in danger, Wayzz can create a force shield to protect me if needed. As for what it proved, it proved plenty to me,” he turned to face the teacher, a smile on his face. 

“Like what?” she growled, still slightly annoyed that she had been tricked.

“It showed me that even when you have a lot on your mind, such as learning your student was putting herself in danger everyday, you were still alert enough to realize I was in danger and to act. On top of that it was late and I am assuming you were tired from work– meaning you are quite a keen person,” his smile grew at the surprised look on her face. “And yes, it did show that you didn’t want me to get hurt, but it also showed you were willing to put your life at risk to save a stranger. On top of that you dropped your folders and school papers, meaning that you can set aside work and your time for helping someone, so you see helping someone as much more important than your job. My tests are simple, but they show me a lot about someone’s character, and help me decide who I can trust.”

“...Is that how you decided on Marinette for being Ladybug?”

Fu nodded. “A similar situation was her final test. The first step was finding someone with a good aura, which Wayzz can sense, and then letting their kwamis locate people they felt they could bond with. Tikki and Plagg had several candidates on who would be a good holder for them, but Marinette and the current Chat Noir were their favorites. I wish I could have spent more time observing, but with the Butterfly Miraculous active I had to move quickly.”

“So you threw yourself into oncoming traffic?”

“For Marinette, yes, she had the same test that you did,” he glanced at the shattered window Ladybug had used to leave earlier. “She showed much of the same traits as you did– she was willing to risk her life without any hesitation for a stranger. She didn’t even think about it, just jumped straight into action, which was what I needed for a Ladybug. In the process she dropped the macaroons her father had worked so hard on making, macaroons she could have used as a way to meet new people on the first day of school. This showed she could set those important aspects of her life, friends and family, aside to help someone– something a Ladybug would need to do often. She was hesitant in herself, but that meant she had humility.”

“And she was how old at the time? Thirteen?” Caline asked in a soft voice. “You asked a child to go and fight a monster. She was barely even a teenager at the time. And I’m guessing Chat Noir was the same age?”

“He is older than her,” the guardian replied. “But was thirteen as well.”

“It’s best we bond with young holders,” Wayzz said. “They have limits with their powers, and are more innocent, meaning they’re less likely to abuse their abilities. Younger humans are also more easy to guide, which is important. You’ve seen first hand how dangerous a Miraculous is in the wrong hands with Hawk Moth.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that children are fighting!” Caline shouted. “Not just fighting, but fighting someone with  _ magical _ abilities! It’s dangerous, they could be hurt– and their parents don’t even know about it! It’s– it’s just wrong!”

Fu lowered his head. “I am not proud of many of my actions, but sometimes things are necessary. They are in danger, but if people knew their identities they would be in even more danger. Hawk Moth would not be afraid to target them as civilians, to hurt the ones they love to gain what he wants. I am trusting you that you will not tell anyone about them or me– for their safety.”

“They wouldn’t be worried about their safety if you hadn’t given them the Miraculouses in the first place,” Caline whispered, but she closed her eyes. “But no, I won’t say anything, because that’s the safest for them in their current situation. One they shouldn’t have been put in though.”

“Wonderful,” Fu said. “I am glad that we are on the same page. I may have not wanted you involved in the first place, but with the knowledge you currently have there is no point in keeping you from our world. You clearly care a lot about Marinette.”

“I want to help her, and you don’t know how frustrating it is that there’s nothing I can do. She’s out there right now,” she gestured to the window. “Fighting some vampire or something– and she clearly got barely any sleep last night! I don’t know how she juggles two lives around!”

“I do understand. I wish I could help her with more than just words and advice, but sometimes support is all that you can give.”

So this was the ‘Great Guardian’, huh? Just words and letting children do the fighting?

She suppressed a growl, and pulled out her phone and went to the Ladyblog. Sure enough Alya had somehow slipped out of school, and was currently filming the akuma battle, though from somewhat of a distance. Wayzz drifted by her, watching from over her shoulder. The akuma was firing rays of energy from a staff of some kind in his hand, while familiar red and black figures were doing their best to dodge. The akuma moved around with giant leaping bounds– the movements swift and graceful.

_ “Fatigue seems to be stronger than ever,”  _ Alya reported, zooming in as much as she could without losing the quality of the video.  _ “I would get closer, but getting hit by one of the beams drains all the energy out of you. That means there would be no video to stream, and I don’t want to help make the akuma stronger.” _

She was glad that at least Alya was out of danger. For now, anyways, seeing how fast the akuma was moving that could of course change at any moment.

* * *

“Any ideas, m’lady?” Chat Noir asked, panting slightly as he landed next to Ladybug. This only lasted for about two seconds, the pair of heroes forced apart as Fatigue fired his energy-absorbing beam at them. Neither attempted to get the higher ground, landing on another part of the street as they looked up at the akuma.

“Working without a rest,” the vampire called with a mocking coo. “How unfair. Though unlike my dear boss, I will let you two have a rest.”

Ladybug barely had time to get her yoyo spinning around into a shield, meanwhile Chat Noir charged at the akuma from the side. Fatigue leapt away with a bound, easily clearing rooftops. He was humming with energy, the orb atop his scepter constantly glowing. She wasn’t sure how many civilians had been shot at this point, but with each new one that came into range he took the opportunity.

“I think you’re the one that needs a rest,” Chat growled, flexing his clawed gloves unhappily. “Fighting you has been really  _ draining. _ As far as akumas go you really  _ suck!” _

Ladybug didn’t even have the energy to groan. She turned to face her partner, hands on her hips. “Really Chat Noir, now of all times–”

She didn’t get to finish, turning just in time to see a rush of black coming towards her. Chat threw himself in front of her as a burst of red light filled the air– the red beam surrounding Chat Noir as he took the hit for her. Green eyes slid closed, Chat stumbling back as the light was drawn back into the scepter.

“Chat!” Ladybug cried, Chat’s legs shaking. She reached out for him right as he sagged to the ground. She let out a small grunt, the hero becoming dead weight in her grasp. He let out a huff of effort as he struggled to open his eyes, looking up at her weakly.

Fatigue brought the tip of his scepter up to his lips, absorbing the light with a satisfied hum. She watched as energy pulsed about him, a visible glow surrounding the akuma as he took in Chat Noir’s energy. The vampire’s eyes widened for a moment, before a grin spread across his face. His cape billowed out behind him, the akuma rising up into the air.

“The energy from the Miraculous is absolutely delectable!” Fatigue cackled, hovering about the street. “What power!”

“Oh boy,” Ladybug said weakly, still supporting Chat. “He can fly now.”

Fatigue twirled his scepter, before diving straight at the heroes. Blue eyes widened, and Ladybug let her yoyo fly. She and Chat were dragged up the side of the building, the heroine cradling Chat close to her. He didn’t seem to have the energy to talk, let alone stand, and there was no way she was leaving him on his own. She couldn’t risk Hawk Moth hurting him while in this weakened state, or taking his Miraculous.

“You’re such a stupid cat,” she muttered softly. “You need to stop taking hits for me like that.”

Chat didn’t reply, though it felt like he was pressing his head deeper into her shoulder. She tried not to let it show, but hauling Chat around was not easy. Perhaps if she was at full strength that would be another story, but these last couple of days had been nothing but akumas.

She only got to pause for a moment, before being forced to throw her yoyo again as another ray as fired at her. With Chat in one arm and the yoyo in the other she didn’t have any free hands to fight back. Just get away as quickly as possible before she got hit as well. She needed to find somewhere safe to put Chat– and do it when Fatigue wasn’t looking. The only problem was his full focus was on her, well aware of the upper hand he had.

“Mmrr,” a small sound came from Chat, attempting to talk. Dull green eyes looked at her, lips quivering as he tried to mouth something at her. 

“I’m not going to leave you!” she snapped, him not even needing to say a word for her to know that’s what her partner wanted her to do. “That’s what he’s waiting for, so he–” she threw her yoyo once more, swinging across the street. “–so he can take your Miraculous!” 

Fatigue landed right in front of her, scepter pointed right at her. “Enough running, Ladybug, you can’t outpace me. Hand over the Miraculouses quietly and– gah!”

Her yoyo slammed right into his face, the weapon zipping back into her hand as she leapt forward. A sharp kick landed on his chest, and as they crashed into the roof she swung her foot back around into the scepter. It was sent skittering towards the edge, and with a huff she shifted her grasp on Chat. She silently prayed that the fall would break it, but before she could do anything else Fatigue threw himself to his feet, so much energy pouring from him that her and Chat’s combined weight had done nothing to pin him down, throwing them to the side. He sprang into the air, going into a dive after his scepter.

Ladybug grunted, she and Chat landing in a heap on top of the building. She pushed herself to her feet, panting, then hurried over to the edge. She peered down, and she felt her heart sinking as she realized that Fatigue would catch the weapon before it broke. She didn’t have time to waste, throwing herself onto Chat, wrapping her arms around him as she let her yoyo fly. Once again they were soaring through the air– this time gaining some proper distance with Fatigue distracted.

The vampire rose back into the air, looking about, having yet to notice what direction they had gone off in. She swung down into the streets, sticking near the side of the building as she ran, hopefully somewhat out of sight. Her muscles were burning, Chat Noir currently slung across her shoulder, and she threw her yoyo again. With a tug it pulled her up and carried her across the street, where she landed next to a cafe.

“Ladybug!” a voice said, and she turned to see Alya racing towards her, worry on her face. “Are you okay? Chat Noir?”

A shout of frustration echoed out from Fatigue, and Ladybug gently set Chat Noir next to Alya. As if she didn’t have enough pressure on her, Alya seemed to be livestreaming this fight, phone aimed right at the heroine, waiting to see what she would do next. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It would only be a few moments before Fatigue found her, and she wanted him far from Chat and Alya by then.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug cried, throwing her yoyo up into the air. Pink light danced about it, coiling and twisting as it summoned an item from midair. She looked up as she watched the spotted object drift down into her hand. “...A feather?”

Next to her, Chat sneezed, still lying limp on the ground. Ladybug quickly began to look around, searching for anyway this could possibly help her. She could feel her heart racing, Alya zooming her camera in on her hand, it was rare that she could see a Lucky Charm so close up. She could see Fatigue leaping towards them, waving his scepter overhead.

She felt her panic setting in, nothing standing out to her. Usually it only took moments for a plan to form in her mind, things practically jumping out around her, but right now her mind only drew a blank. A feather, a feather... how was she supposed to use a feather? Chat sneezed again, and she quickly tucked the feather away, swinging her yoyo around.

“Watch him,” Ladybug ordered Alya, nodding at Chat. He had given up everything to protect her, she couldn’t let him get hurt. “I’ll take care of Fatigue.”

“But Ladybug–” Alya began, looking at her in worry. Her exhaustion was clear, and they both knew that she couldn’t take on this akuma on her own. She couldn’t leave to go get help though– because that would leave Chat at the mercy of Hawk Moth, and it would only allow Fatigue to get stronger. She would just have to count on the luck she got as Ladybug, and hope that her Marinette clumsiness didn’t show through now.

* * *

“No no no!” Caline cried, watching the Ladyblog in horror as Ladybug swung back towards the akuma. “What are you doing, Marinette– you’re in no shape to be fighting!”

“Hmm.”

Caline whipped around to face the guardian next to her, who was watching the video with a slight frown. “Y-you’re in charge of all of this– do something! She’s going to get hurt!”

“She’s doing her job,” Master Fu said firmly, and she felt her frustration surge through her. “Don’t worry though, the Lucky Charm always provides a solution, though unfortunately this was not the solution I had in mind.”

“What is she supposed to do with a  _ feather?!” _ she shouted, much louder than she normally would. Her patience though was reaching its end, and it took everything she had not to throttle the old man in front of her. Marinette had described him as someone to trust and depend on, but all she saw was someone passively watching as a  _ child _ charged into a fight she could not win.

He stroked his beard. “She is not supposed to do anything with it, this particular Lucky Charm is not a tool– rather it is a message.”

“A message?” she repeated, frustration writhing through her.

“Sometimes the Lucky Charm gives her a way to secure her victory, other times it is a message to help guide her to a solution. This time however... I believe this specific Lucky Charm was a direct message for me, telling me to send Ladybug assistance.”

Wayzz glanced between Fu and Caline, looking worried. “A feather, Master? That would mean sending out an advancer, her persona would be suited for protector.”

“It was not what I had in mind, but the Lucky Charm is never wrong,” Fu replied firmly. “If it is what is needed, then that is what we’ll do.”

“What are you talking about?” Caline snapped, the jargon between them being unfamiliar to her. “Marinette needs you to do something!”

“But we don’t know  _ her!”  _ the Turtle cried in frustration. He then turned away with a huff, chime-like sounds coming from it. She stared at the little creature, listening to the wavering music-like calls he was making. Was it... a language of some kind? A language of these creatures?

Her mouth went dry as she turned her attention back to Alya’s stream, a distant view of Ladybug and Fatigue battling. Except for all of Ladybug’s movements were on the defensive– deflecting beams from his scepter while her yoyo spun around as a shield. He kept closing in, and she kept retreating across rooftops– there not being any moment for her to get in an attack, or to even make a grab for an akuma.

Caline’s throat was tight. She was supposed to watch over her students, it was her job to protect them. Knowing that it was Marinette out there was hard enough, but seeing her backed into a corner was even worse. Fighting because she had been convinced such a task was her responsibility.

“Can’t you do something?” Caline whispered, and she was startled as her vision blurred with forming tears. “You said the message was for you. Do something, you need to help her.”

“I’m afraid there’s little I can do, Caline Bustier,” Fu said solemnly, and she stiffened up. She wheeled around to face him, mouth open to snap something, but he cut her off. “But you can, if you are willing.”

Master Fu held out a small wooden box towards her, red Chinese symbols etched across its surface. Her eyes widened in confusion, looking up at him, then down at the box.

“Huh–?”

Fu’s expression didn’t change. “Caline Bustier, within this box is the Miraculous of the Rooster, which grants the power of vigor. If you wish to help Ladybug, then this will be your key for doing so.”

Caline stared at the box, for a moment too stunned to move. Knowing of powers was one thing– but being offered it herself? Teal eyes flickered towards the guardian, whose relaxed demeanor was long gone, watching her with a fixed expression. No longer did she see just an elderly man, but eyes that knew far more than she could understand. Her attention then shifted towards Wayzz, whose expression mirrored his holder, though he looked very unhappy. 

It was a cry of pain from her phone that snapped her out of the daze. Eyes flickered down to her hand, watching as Ladybug was sent flying across the street, Alya whipping her camera around to keep it trained on the hero, letting out a gasp as Ladybug slammed into the side of a building. One hand gripped a window seal, hanging there to keep herself from falling. She was given no time to recover, her other hand spinning her yoyo about earnestly, the shield barely being enough to block the energy-draining beam fired after her. Fatigue hovered in the center of the street, a grin on the vampire’s face.

There was no question in her mind about whether she should or not. She set her phone aside, grabbing the little wooden box from the guardian. She didn’t even have time to process her doubts as she did so– the thoughts were there, but unheeded as she opened the box.

She briefly caught glimpse of a ring resting inside, before a bright orange light surged up from it, and she squinted her eyes as it rose up, zipping about her before settling at eye level. As the glow faded she found herself face to face with a small bird-like creature. Fiery orange eyes stared at her, matching the sleek feathers running down the rest of its body. A dark orange comb decorated the top of the kwami’s head, and its beak was somehow cracked into a grin.

“Hello there!” the rooster-like creature said, spinning around once, an arm resting on his hip. “I’m Orikko, and you must be my new wielder!”

Caline’s eyes flickered down to the box, and she carefully picked up the ring resting inside. Her eyes widened slightly as it shifted in shape– becoming a coppery band with a heart-shaped head. She decided not to question this though, because if she asked she had a feeling the answer would just be ‘magic’. Everyone was watching her expectantly, and after a moment of hesitation she slipped it onto her thumb, and she was surprised to find it a perfect fit.

“Um... now what do I do?” She asked, unable to keep a waver out of her voice.

Orikko’s grin widened, and his tail feathers flicked out in excited. “Now we transform– and you just have to say ‘Orikko, cry out’!”

“Cry out?” she echoed– and Orikko suddenly began a burst of orange light once more. The orb of energy zipped towards the ring on her thumb, and her whole body began to hum. Caline felt her eyes widening, but she was blinded as the orange light surrounded her. She felt a foreign energy surging through her, running through her veins, dancing across her skin.

Her face burned, a mask forming were the light touch, and she could feel her clothes melting away. As the light began to fade, she found herself in a foreign suit, made of a material she couldn’t name. She glanced over herself, slightly unsettled from the mask she could see on the edges of her vision.

“An interesting take for a Rooster,” Fu said, humming slightly.

Most of her attire was orange, just like Orriko had been. Her suit was one piece, but what seemed to be the sleeves of a red jacket ran down her arms. They flared out near the end, a cuff of golden feathers surrounding her wrists. They gave way to orange gloves, patterned to look like scales, but what caught her attention was her fingers– which ended in a sharp point.

She curled her hands, unsettled that it looked like she had claws– or perhaps talons would be a more appropriate comparison– under her gloves. Her thumbs were the most prominent, a coppery tip jutting out from the tip.

The bottom of her pants flared out like the sleeves of the ‘jacket’, a pair of red boots covering her feet. More ‘talons’ lined the toes of her boots, and two copper spurs poked out from the back. Feather fringes flared out from the tops of the boots, which shifted as she tried to get a better look at herself. 

It wasn’t just her outfit that had changed– there was a noticeable weight on her back. She reached back, hand gripping a handle of some kind as she pulled the object in front of her. Eyes widened as she held the giant sword in front of her– which she held in one hand with no issue. She stared at the copper blade, which looked like no sword she had seen before. If anything it looked like a giant cleaver– single edged, square and blocky in shape, and was just as reflective as a mirror.

She stared at her face in her reflection, most of which had been obscured by a mask. Orange rimmed in red, golden feathers flaring out on the sides. The tip that covered her nose was pointed, seemingly mimicking a beak. She found her eyes to be unsettling, teal irises having shrunk to a thin ring, a black pupil taking up most of her eye. An amber-colored sclera surrounded the rest of her eye, gaze sharp and unnatural.

Her hair had also gone through a drastic change. Her once auburn hair had brightened– now filled with red and golden tones. It was spiked on the top of her head almost like a mohawk, though she had a feeling it was meant to mimic the comb on top of a chicken’s head. Her hero attire did not match her wide eyes and nervous expression, and she looked back at Master Fu.

A sword _ . _ She had been given a  _ sword. _ What was she supposed to do with a sword? She most certainly didn’t want to swing it at anyone or any akuma– even if Ladybug could heal everyone. She rocked back and forth, the thought of Ladybug reminding her just why she was doing this. She swallowed once, felt a strange burst of excitement run through her, and turned towards the window Ladybug had shattered earlier.

“So I just...” she began uncertainly.

“Being transformed enhances your physical abilities,” Wayzz told her. “With you wielding the Rooster your agility will greatly improve– you have nothing to fear from this height.”

They wanted her to jump out of a window.

The phone on her desk continued to play the stream of the current akuma battle, and she watched it for a few moments. The fight was getting closer and closer to Alya, meaning it was only providing a clearer view of Ladybug. She was no longer even fleeing, just keeping her yoyo swinging as a shield as blast after blast was fired. You could see the exhaustion in her eyes, and with Chat Noir down the akuma’s entire focus was on her.

It was strange, because she knew these emotions were not her own. Yet she felt a flare of determination in her, something telling her that she needed to get moving. She did not feel as brave nor as eager as this presence in her mind did, but she did agree that she couldn’t just stand back and do nothing. She took in a deep breath, swinging the sword back onto her back. There was no sheath, nothing to explain how it stayed there, but in that moment it didn’t matter. Ladybug, Marinette, her student– needed her.

Caline took a few steps back, and with a running start she charged at the window– and jumped.


	6. Chapter 6

Caline let out a cry as she fell, air rushing past her, whipping her hair and the feathers on her costume about. Her mind was screaming at her that she was insane, panic rushing through her as the cement rushed up to meet her. Every part of her panicked except for the small presence in her mind– which seemed to radiate nothing but excitement as they fell. The whole moment only lasted a couple seconds, yet her mind was keenly aware in those few seconds. She didn’t have time to think, and she let instincts take over as she came crashing down.

Her knees bent, arms extending, eyes pressing shut as she braced for impact. Her whole body jerked as she landed, feet and knees slamming into the ground, hands out to catch herself. Her skin tingled under her gloves, the shock of the impact rushing through her– yet it did not hurt. She could hear something cracking, but as she stood there with her eyes closed it was quite clear it was not her bones.

It took the presence in her mind to open her eyes, the rush of urgency and eagerness telling her it was okay to look. Her eyes cracked open, peering down at the cracked cement under her. The talons on her boots seemed to have left an impact, small fractures webbing out from where she had landed. She swallowed slightly, looking around uncertainly. The streets around her were silent, people either having evacuated because of the akuma or were hiding. She glanced up over her shoulder, looking up at her classroom window, expecting to see the guardian watching her.

All she saw was an empty window, and the presence in her mind telling her to go.

She knew these emotions and vague impressions were not her own, and the only conclusion she could draw was that it was the kwami hidden away in the ring. She felt a sense of confirmation run through her at this, Orikko confirming her suspicions. She swallowed, realizing that the creature seemed to be in her mind, some kind of empathetic link? The emotions that surfaced next were ones she did not quite understand. Dismissal? Irritation? No, it seemed more exasperated than annoyed...

Another wave of emotions cut off her train of thought– the impression that she needed to get moving taking root in her mind. She shook her head, knowing that she could sort through all this craziness later. None of it made sense, it was all confusing, but at the very least she had a goal in mind. She needed to help Ladybug, rush to her student’s aid before Fatigue could.

Orikko once again urged her to move, and this time she listened. She could feel an energy running through her, pulsing and keen. She took several steps forward, the suit on her strange yet feeling natural, and she then took off running. Her boots slammed against the pavement, her speed increasing with each pace. She couldn’t hold in a laugh that escaped her lips, moving much swifter than she had ever ran before– and it was all so effortless. She felt as light as a feather as she ran down the street, no exhaustion pulling at her muscles.

A parked car stood in front of her, and Orikko pressed for her to keep moving forward. She hesitated for only a moment, but after jumping out of a window unharmed there was no reason for her not to listen to the impressions she was getting. She tensed, and as she approached the car she jumped. Her eyes widened as she sprang up into the air, easily clearing the vehicle in a single bound.

She kept running as she landed, already knowing that she would not get hurt at coming down from such a height. She couldn’t help but jump again, leaping forward with running bounds. Her heart soared each time she cleared air, streets and buildings giving way. She was fast, though she didn’t feel particularly any faster than the other heroes she had seen. This was most certainly a boost in power, but it didn’t seem tied to this particular Miraculous.

Her jumping though– she was definitely moving about with much more ease than the other Miraculous heroes she had seen.

A burst of red light up ahead pulled her from her thoughts– she was rapidly approaching where Fatigue and Ladybug battled. The awe she felt was quickly fading, uncertainty beginning to take its place. She was running straight towards an akuma, one who had taken out Chat Noir and was putting Ladybug in a corner, so what could she possibly do?

Something was better than nothing though, and if anything maybe she could be a convenient distraction, give Ladybug a chance to act without the akuma breathing down her neck. She did have the sword on her back, that most certainly was distracting...

A sword. That looked like a giant meat cleaver. She still didn’t know what to make of it– she had always strived to be a peacemaker, to avoid conflicts when necessary, but here she was wielding a weapon that most definitely didn’t fit that. Why couldn’t she have gotten something like a yoyo like Ladybug? Or anything else that was less deadly?

Caline leapt over a lampost, turning a corner– and she found herself standing on the end of the street she had seen in the Ladyblog livestream. Bodies littered the road, dozens of civilians having been drained of their energy. There was even a couple of animals lying still too, pigeons laying with their wings spread out, a cat lying on top of a car, all perfectly still.

Who wasn’t perfectly still was the two clashing above– Fatigue hovering in the air, scepter firing beam after beam towards the red figure below, who was swinging across the street with her yoyo.

Ladybug landed in front of the cafe where Alya was filming next to a fainted Chat Noir, looking at Ladybug in worry. She was shaking slightly as she landed, yoyo slowly retracting to her hand. She paused only for a moment, just taking a second to raise her hand to throw the weapon once more– when a beam of red light hit her.

* * *

No words could describe what was going through Ladybug’s mind as she was hit by Fatigue's energy-draining ray.

It wasn’t painful, the bright red light sending tingles through her as it consumed her form– but yet she still cried out. Blue eyes widened in horror as she realized just what was happening, but in that moment it was too late for her to escape. She couldn’t move as the light surrounded her, and she could feel her already exhausted muscles weakening even further. Her cry quickly died down in her throat, knees buckling under her as she collapsed to the ground.

_ No! _ She wanted to cry, but the panicked thoughts remained in her mind. It was frightening, laying there helplessly, limbs struggling to even twitch as she tried to urge herself to move. Her heart beat calmly in her chest, chest slowly rising and falling, not even matching the panic within her.

She had been hit. She couldn’t move.  _ She had been hit and she had been the last one standing. _

She could hear Fatigue laughing, the same diabolical laughter you’d find from a cartoon villain, but it only brought fear to her. She couldn’t move– she was laying there helplessly, and so were her Miraculous. Tears stung her eyes, but she couldn’t even cry. She could barely even keep her eyes open, so she saw the world through half-closed eyes. A rapid beeping filled her ears, the same warning her Miraculous had been sending since she had activated her Lucky Charm. A useless Lucky Charm, the feather having done nothing for her.

She could hear Fatigue landing, chuckling softly. “Looks like you only have a minute left, Ladybug. I could wait for you to detransform, but there is no need to wait since your Miraculous is going straight to Hawk Moth.”

She tried to mutter ‘spots off’, hoping to at least give a chance for Tikki to grab her earrings and flee, but only a small whimper escaped her mouth. She could hear Fatigue’s footsteps as he came closer, humming contently. Her panic surged, mind trying to find some escape from the inevitable. Tears poured from her eyes, realizing that she had failed. There was nothing she could do, and Hawk Moth was going to have her Miraculous.

“Get away from her!” A voice snarled as Fatigue stood in front of her– and a chair then slammed right into the vampire’s face. He let out a cry of pain, staggering back, whipping his head towards the cafe– where Alya was grabbing another chair from the table, phone forgotten on the ground.

“You annoying girl!” Fatigue hissed, whipping his scepter towards Alya. She didn’t hesitate, charging forward with the chair raised overhead at the akuma. The crystal on top of his scepter glowed red, a beam of energy releasing right at Alya.

There was a flash of orange, a figure leaping in front of Alya, a gleam of copper shining– and the energy beam bounced off of the reflective surface. Fatigue let out a hiss as he was hit with his own ray, though it didn’t seem to have any effect on him. The vampire raised his cape, glowering at the newcomer– who was shaking slightly as she stood in front of Alya. In her hands was a giant copper cleaver, which she had used as a shield to block the beam. Feathers decorated the hero’s entire form, her amber eyes wide as she took on a battle stance.

Ladybug’s earrings began to beep frantically.

Fatigue’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t seem startled, just raising his scepter again as he released a beam at the hero’s head. She yelped, raising the cleaver up again to block the beam, this time reflecting it up into the sky. A purple glowing mask appeared over Fatigue’s face as Hawk Moth spoke to him, and without hesitation the akuma charged.

The bird-themed hero raised her weapon overhead, and with her eyes closed she charged. She swung with the flat edge of her blade, which Fatigue simply floated up into the air to avoid, looking down at her with a frown. Ladybug couldn’t get a proper view of the fight, unable to move her head, but she was keenly aware that it wouldn’t be long before she detransformed.

She felt a pair of arms hook under her shoulders, and she was slowly dragged away. She caught a glimpse of Alya’s omber red hair. Her emotions churned at this fact– relieved that help was here, but guilt that she was so helpless. If Alya was to see who she was... she knew that was better than a stranger– she trusted her friend after all– but to have her identity discovered twice in such a short amount of time made her wonder just how good of a Ladybug she was.

Alya took her to the alley next to the cafe, breathing heavily as she dragged her into the shadows. Tingles raced through her, and she could feel Tikki struggling to keep her transformation fueled just a bit longer– but with a flash of bright pink light her kwami came soaring out of her earring, magical suit fading from around her. Marinette still couldn’t move, but she braced herself for Alya’s reaction.

Except for her friend wasn’t facing her– instead standing at the end of the alleyway with her back turned towards her, attempting to block the view of anyone that might look over. Marinette shivered in the shadows, trying to speak, but she had no energy to do so.

“Ladybug?” Alya asked hesitantly, still not looking, but of course she got no reply. “Er... Ladybug’s kwami? Are you there?”

“...Yes,” Tikki said after a moment, currently sitting on Marinette’s chest. The kwami sounded exhausted, even more so than usual after a transformation, but at least she could move.

“Is Ladybug okay?”

“She still can’t move, but she’s unharmed,” Tikki said, looking down at her chosen, before glancing over at Alya. “Thank you, Alya, for not looking. I know you’ve always wanted to learn her identity, and it’s very admirable that you’re not taking the opportunity.”

“I value Ladybug’s trust more than seeing a face,” Alya replied, and she winced as she watched the battle taking place out in the streets. “Oh, that’s gotta hurt.”

“Is the new hero okay?”

“She hasn’t been hit by the rays yet,” Alya replied. “But I don’t think she has any idea of what she’s doing.”

“Do you have any food?” 

“Um...” Alya began digging through her purse. “I have gum and some mints?”

“May I have the mints?” Tikki asked. “I need to recharge.”

Alya held out a small container of mints behind her back, inching towards them without turning around. It took a moment to locate Tikki, who took the tin from the teen. She struggled to open it, but the moment she did she began swallowing down the mints whole. It was not her favorite food, but anything would do in an emergency.

“Will that give Ladybug her energy back?”

“No,” Tikki replied between bites, becoming more lively by the second. “Just mine. Can you do me one more favor, Alya? Can you tell the Rooster wielder to activate her power?”

Alya hesitated. “Will Ladybug be okay?”

“If you do this she will be.”

The girl nodded, hesitating one more time, before stepping out of the alleyway. The only ones that knew that Ladybug was back here was her and Fatigue, so as long as he didn’t see her they would be safe. Alya sprinted back out towards the cafe, where Chat Noir and her phone were laying, leaving Marinette alone and helpless. Tikki floated above her, patting her head reassuringly.

“It’s going to be okay Marinette,” she promised, the clash of battle ringing out from the street.

Marinette’s reply was a slight whimper.

* * *

Caline froze up as she saw Ladybug get hit by the energy-draining ray, eyes widening with horror. You could see the hero struggling against the beam, fighting to break free even as the last of her strength was sucked right out of her. She collapsed into a heap on the ground, and Fatigue let out a triumphant cry, which faded into a laugh as he brought the scepter to his lips, absorbing the strength he had gotten from Ladybug. Caline didn’t register his words as he walked towards the collapsed hero, her panic insanely surging at the realization that their last hero was down. It was a gut reaction to seeing the ‘undefeatable’ Ladybug down, one that she didn’t even think about– just standing at the head of the street staring.

Alya was the first to snap out of the shock, her phone clattering to the ground as the akuma strolled forward. The teen didn’t even hesitated, seizing the nearest object– a cafe chair from one of the outdoor tables. It didn’t look particularly heavy, but still the fact that she chucked it right at the akuma’s face was impressive. It rebounded off of his face, sending the akuma stumbling back away from Ladybug. There was no fear in the girl’s eyes as Fatigue turned towards her with a snarl, simply grabbing another chair to use as a weapon.

It was as the scepter was raised again that Caline was snapped out of her fear, a fierce pulse of emotion from Orikko telling her to move. The other heroes might have been down– but at the moment she was one of them too.

Yes, the thought of using the weapon on her back sent a fear through her, but it was a tool at her disposal– and a large one as well. Her arm reached back the same moment she leapt forward, clutching the cleaver in one hand as she leapt in front of Alya just as the energy-draining beam was fired at her student. Her thumb looped through the small hole at the end of the blade, holding the cleaver up like a shield as a flash of red filled her vision.

Fatigue let out a sharp hiss, the ray having been reflected right back at him from the copper blade. He held his cape up in front of him defensively as he took her in, but seemed unaffected from the beam. Caline felt herself shaking slightly as the akuma glowered at her, but she remained steadfast in front of Alya, not about to let another of her students take a hit.

A beeping filled the air, a familiar one she had heard on the videos on the Ladyblog– Ladybug would be transforming back soon.

Fatigue aimed his scepter at her head this time, and Caline yelped. She swung her cleaver up, using it as a shield once more as a ray was fired. She remained behind it for a moment, before peeking out to see the akuma had a purple mask over his face– meaning that Hawk Moth was speaking to him. She shivered as she remembered the horrible man’s voice, having heard it herself before she had been akumatized.

Fatigue then charged.

She closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do, and charged as well. She raised her weapon overhead, before swinging it down like a bat, using the flat side instead of the sharp edge to strike. The cleaver whistled through the air, hitting nothing, and her eyes snapped open to see an empty street in front of her. She wheeled around looking for her opponent, and she saw a shadow fall across her.

She had forgotten that he could fly.

Fatigue wasn’t the only one that could rise up into the air though– and she sprang forward, spinning about in midair to watch as Fatigue brought his scepter right down on where she had been standing. He growled as he hovered a few feet in the air, scanning the area around them. Alya was dragging Ladybug away, while Chat Noir laid helpless in front of the cafe. The akuma hesitated, then turned his attention towards the male hero.

“Don’t you dare!” Caline shouted, and she leapt up again, this time without hesitation.

She swiped with her cleaver, using the dull end as to not hurt the akuma victim. She caught him on the shoulder, the force of the blow sending him flying back into a car. She froze up as she landed, eyes wide as she realized just how much strength had been behind her arm in the strike. Energy poured through her, if she had been untransformed she was sure she would have been exhausted by now, muscles begging to just rest– but she felt like she had just barely begun.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alya drag Ladybug into an alleyway and out of sight. It seemed like she wouldn't be the only one knowing who Ladybug was behind the mask, and she hoped that Alya would not overwhelm the poor girl, who was clearly stressed as she was. She was sure this fight had done nothing to help at all, especially considering how close she had come to losing her Miraculous.

A sharp feeling ran through her, and she refocused her attention just in time to see Fatigue swooping at her. She ducked, feeling the wind of his passing as he zipped above her. He rose up just a bit higher into the air, and she waved her cleaver about to keep his attention, to let him know that she was still a threat.

Because Hawk Moth had always wanted Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s Miraculous, and as far as she knew he had no interest in the others. The last thing she wanted was for to Fatigue to realized there was really no reason to keep on fighting her, not when he could swoop above the alley and see who Ladybug was for himself, or target Chat Noir the moment she was too far away to defend him. Fortunately he hadn’t used his Cataclysm yet, meaning he wouldn’t be detransforming on his own.

“Pests, annoying pests everywhere!” Fatigue snarled. “Why don’t you take a break?”

Caline jumped back, the red ray blasting into the pavement where she had been as she gracefully landed, sliding back a ways. She felt a small smile tug on her face, because she would be lying if she said this wasn’t fun, just to be able to move about so freely like this. Of course it wasn’t something she could focus on– another beam being blasted at her.

She leapt to the side this time, before running forward with her sword raised. With a single bound she was up into the air, on the same level as Fatigue as she swung. The flat edge of her blade hit his legs, not knocking him out of the air, but it did send him spiraling.

“Orikko, what do I do?” She muttered softly as she landed. Her mind was conflicting– fearful and excitement, startled and determanded– all at the same time. She didn’t know if it was her own confusion or her and Orikko’s emotions clashing, but she wasn’t sure what she should do. 

Break the item with the akuma? She didn’t know where that was! The scepter? The cape? Something in his pockets? Even then she couldn’t fix everything like Ladybug– and wouldn’t the butterfly multiply if she broke it and it couldn’t be captured? Then there would be Fatigues flying about everywhere and she was sure then they would be unstoppable!

Orikko’s presence flickered in his mind, clearly trying to think. She tried to focus, tried to make sense of his vague impressions, and she wished that the kwamis were just telepathic instead of this confusing communication. As she tried to make sense of it all she felt a spike of panic race through her, and moments later she felt a sharp blow to her side.

She was sent staggering back, the scepter having been slammed into her side. She skittered across cement, ending up on the other side of the street. If it hadn’t been for this magical suit she was sure her skin would have been torn up, and she raised her head to see Fatigue standing there, scepter being held like a club.

He then pointed it at her, the crystal glowing red, and she raised her cleaver once more. Thank goodness she had managed to keep hold of it, barely able to hold it up in time to block the beam. She felt the same as when she had been watching Ladybug on the livestream, just fleeing and fleeing with no true way to counter attack. But even then Ladybug had been more skilled, having moved about with a fainted Chat Noir in tow and still had managed not to be hit. The only reason why Caline hadn’t been hit yet was because her blade doubled as a shield, and she had gotten pretty lucky with her inhuman agility.

She rolled to her feet as the beam was blasted, panting slightly. It was a strange feeling, being both tired, yet her limbs still felt energized. She was exerting herself, but her energy kept coming. It was clearly because of her Miraculous, yet it didn’t feel like anything else she had seen with the other heroes.

She charged at Fatigue once more, her sword swiping at nothing as he avoiding her blows. If she could just disarm him of his staff then he couldn’t drain anyone else, but as long as Ladybug was down no one could purify him either...

She was a teacher– not a fighter! If things got out of her control she could have the principal step in, or parents– the only other person she could think of for this was the guardian, and he was the one that had thrown her out here in the first place!

Running was what her instincts were telling her, so that’s what she did. Weaved throughout the streets as Fatigue flew after her, leaping out of the way of each of his beams– or raising her sword if there wasn’t time to. She was back to square one, she was doing nothing different than the other heroes had, all she had done was keep Fatigue from claiming their Miraculouses, but that would only last for so long.

She leapt on top of a lamppost, using that to boost her jump up towards Fatigue as he rose higher into the air, swinging her cleaver at the scepter in his hand, hoping to knock it from his grasp. He swung it around to deflect her attack, and despite his weapon being much smaller it did the job, parrying the blow.

She twisted about in the air, barely managing to land on her feet as she fell. Eyes scanned the sky as the vampire flew above, no words being exchanged between akuma and the apparent hero, for what was there to say? He just came diving down at her, and she took leaping bounds to avoid the next volley of beams from the scepter.

“Hey!” A voice cried as she weaved through the streets “Chicken! Chicken lady, over here!”

She glanced back at the cafe, and found Alya next to Chat Noir again, waving her hands to get her attention. Having been a school teacher it was quite strange to hear the term ‘hey, chicken’ be thrown about without it being an insult, and she grunted to raise her sword to block another blow.

Caline jumped on top of a car, looping back towards the cafe. She didn’t want to lead Fatigue back in that direction, but at the same time if Alya had some information from Ladybug somehow she would take it. She clearly had a reason for trying to get her attention, she wouldn’t take her focus from the fight otherwise.

“What?” She asked as soon as she got in shouting rage, eyes flickering back and forth between her and Fatigue. She knew she should keep her focus on the enemy, but instinct kept her gaze flickering between them.

“Ladybug’s kwami says you need to use your power!” Alya shouted, and Caline threw herself behind a car, a burst of red light surrounding the vehicle as it was hit. 

Her power? Each Miraculous did get one, that she knew– but she had no idea what hers granted. Extreme jumping ability? She started moving once more, silently asking Orikko for assistance of any kind. She looked up at Fatigue, who was hovering up in the center of the street, icy gaze watching her in frustration.

_ He’s slowing down. _ Caline realized. Yes, he was still flying about, but the way he was attacking was noticeably different than when he had first drained Ladybug. He may have been able to absorb energy– but apparently he used it up just as quickly.

Energy. Vigor.

The guardian had said her Miraculous granted the power of vigor– and she felt a burst of pride from Orikko as this connection formed in her mind. Her hand holding her cleaver felt warm, and she glanced down at it, the warmth rushing through her.

She didn’t know who was in control in that moment– her or Orikko– all she knew was that it all felt natural. The way both hands clasped the handle of her sword like she had done it a hundred times before, words forming on her lips as she raised it up into the air. Orikko was giving her clear guidance, and she listened to the kwami without hesitation.

_ “Re-talon-ate!” _ She shouted as she stabbed her sword down into the street, pavement cracking from under the force.

Orange light surged out from her ring, covering her hands as it rushed down into her weapon. It felt warm against her gloves, the energy flickering like flames as it surged up– before rushing out from her and into the streets. She watched as the fire-like light spread out, winding across the street and away from her, seeking a target she did not know.

Fatigue pulled back, eyeing the new threat warily, but the light had no interest in him. Caline watched as it sped towards the cafe, the path of aura splitting off into three. One rushed towards Alya, another towards Chat Noir, the final branch breaking off as it sped into the alleyway. Alya stumbled back as it came near her, but didn’t cry out as the orange and white light surrounded her. She reached out with a curious finger to touch it– and with a yelp it was drawn into her.

The aura pulsed about Chat Noir for a moment, before it bore down onto him, vanishing into his chest– right over his heart. The collapsed hero let out a sudden gasp, sitting straight up as if he had been violent jerked awake. Confused green eyes blinked rapidly, looking around him, flexing his fingers experimentally.

Caline dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. She had felt the energy draining out from her, but yet she didn’t feel  _ drained. _ If anything, she just felt calm, the excitement and adrenaline having vanished, now leaving her in this peaceful state. Not tired, but yet not ready to charge back into battle. She slowly rose to her feet, the tranquil state of her mind relaxing her as she pulled her weapon from the earth, slinging it onto her back.

Chat Noir leapt to his feet with ease, sharp canines flashing as he grinned. He showed no signs of having been helpless only seconds before, his body twitching as if he was holding himself back from leaping into the fight, eyes sparkling with life. He reached back, drawing out his baton, and with a tap of a button he split it into two. He spun both around in each hand, lowering himself close to the ground, tail swaying as if he were preparing to pounce.

“Well, Fangy,” Chat said with a grin. “Up for a round two?”

Chat Noir moved as if he had been training for this fight– charging forward, one baton extending to launch himself into the air, the other being swung towards Fatigue. He did not move like he had just been compromised for most of the fight, nor with the same exhaustion he had carried at the start of the battle. His staff was swung with a fury, the end slamming straight into Fatigue’s chest.

The vampire was sent flying towards the ground, the Black Cat coming crashing down after him, twin batons swinging. He grunted as he slammed into the street, scepter deflecting the first baton, though the second was slammed across his shoulders, sending the poor akuma flying down the street.

“Thanks, chicken lady,” Chat Noir said as he landed, silently and gracefully just like his namesake. He merged his baton back into one, claws flexing on his free hand. “I think someone needs a little lesson to not mess with His Lady.”

A flash of pink lit up the alleyway, and a moment later Ladybug came charging out. “I think ‘Your Lady’ is capable of teaching this lesson herself, Chaton.”

Chat grinned as Fatigue flew back up into the air, letting out a roar of rage. “I take left, you take right?”

“No,” Ladybug said simply, eyes locked on the akuma. “We need to do this right– Lucky Charm!”

Her yoyo was tossed up into the air, pink light dancing about it as a spotted hand mirror was summoned. It dropped down into Ladybug’s hand, who looked at it for a moment, before her eyes darted across the street. Her gaze flickered towards Caline, then Alya, and finally on Fatigue– and she gave a nod.

“Alya, catch,” she said, tossing the mirror towards the blogger, who caught it with ease– having been energized herself. “Have your sword at the ready, um... Chicken Lady. On my signal, okay? Chat, let’s go!”

Caline blinked in confusion, having no idea what the plan was, but she had no time for answers as the two heroes took off running. Their weapons were drawn, rushing to meet the akuma with no hesitation, despite him having nearly bested them earlier. At her side Alya hummed with excitement– the Lucky Charm mirror in one hand, a cracked phone in the other.

“I feel like I just drank five cups of coffee,” Alya said with excitement, bouncing on her heels like a child, and she grinned at Caline. “I have no idea what you did, but it’s awesome– you should do that whenever I have a test. I feel like I can run a hundred miles!”

“This Miraculous is energy based,” she replied, having very little information about it herself, yet she sounded very sure. She drew her sword like Ladybug had asked, eyeing Alya. Her phone screen was cracked from having been dropped, but it clearly still worked. “Which I apparently can share with others,” she hesitated. “...Did you see Ladybug’s identity?”

Alya shook her head, eyes locked on the battle taking place in front of her. “I didn’t look, I just got her to safety.”

She followed her gaze, throat tightening as she watched more energy-draining beams being fired– but it was as if she were watching a completely different fight than before. No longer were Ladybug and Chat Noir struggling, exhausted from the akumas they had been battered with these last few days. They looked refreshed, moved with precision, able to avoid with rays with ease. They were still cautious– but they were no longer at the disadvantage. 

“Sorry for the delay, LadyFans,” Alya said, apparently continuing her livestream once more. “I have exciting new– a brand new hero has made her appearance and saved Ladybug and Chat Noir! She re-energized them with her power, and now Fatigue seems to be running low on his own energy he drained,” she whipped the camera towards Caline, not missing the moment to get a clear shot of the hero. “What’s your name, chicken lady?”

“I don’t have one,” she replied evenly. She had come here to help Marinette, not to play dress up. Her eyes remained locked on the spotted heroine, cleaver in hand. She didn’t know what plan she had cooked up in her mind, but it was rare that one of them failed. “But don’t call me chicken lady,”

“She’ll come up with a name soon,” Alya decided, and aimed her camera towards the mirror in her hand. “And look at this guys– an actual Lucky Charm! We’re just waiting for Ladybug’s cue– and then this akuma’s going down.”

_ I hope. _ Caline thought worriedly, watching as a beam came dangerously close to hitting Ladybug once more. Her yoyo carried her and Chat across the street, and when they landed on the roof of a nearby building she picked up her partner– and threw him right at the akuma.

He swung his baton down like a hammer, slamming it on the akuma’s head, sending the flying vampire towards the streets. Fatigue struggled to gain air as he spirialed towards the ground, cape flapping wildly in the wind. Chat Noir clung to the side of the building, tail swaying as he watched the akuma fall.

“Now!” Ladybug cried towards them, and Caline held her sword up uncertainly, glancing at Alya for some guidance. She had a wicked grin on her face, mirror held up towards the sun– aiming the reflected light right at Fatigue.

Caline’s eyes widened in realization, and did the same with her cleaver– which cast a much brighter reflection. Fatigue managed to gain control of his flight just a few feet before he hit the ground, and he let out a hiss as the light was shined right on his face. One hand raised his cape, trying to use it to block out the sunlight, and Ladybug then threw her yoyo.

The wire wrapped around the base of the scepter, a sharp tug pulling it right from his hand. It was pulled up into the air, and with a cry Fatigue looked up as he tried to reach for it, only to have the mirrors shining the sun right into his eyes once more.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir shouted as he launched himself off of the side of the building, dark energy pulsing about his hand. The scepter instantly crumbled away into dust as he made contact, a black butterfly fluttering up from the ashes that fell down towards the street. 

Chat Noir extending his baton, catching himself before he fell towards the street, arm wrapping around the waist of Fatigue just as a mass of bubbling energy surrounded him, and he was released from his akumatization.

Ladybug’s yoyo zipped out once more, catching the butterfly before it could escape.

“There you go,” Chat Noir said as he slid down to the street, carefully setting a middle aged man down. 

“Wh-what happened?” The man who had been Fatigue asked, brown eyes wide as he looked about in confusion. “Wait– I wasn’t–!”

“You were akumatized,” Chat Noir confirmed as he shrunk down his baton, and the man’s eyes widened even further in realization. His eyes darted about the street, paling as he looked at the bodies that lined the road, hand going to his mouth.

“They’re asleep,” Caline said swiftly, knowing that without context the sight was a horrifying once. “It’s alright, you just put them to sleep.”

There was more to it of course, but that could be explained later, after he had calmed down. She knew first hand how terrifying it was to wake up from akumatization, not knowing what you had done or who you had hurt. He looked at her, slightly startled to see an unfamiliar hero, but he clearly took comfort in what she had said, letting out a shaky sigh.

They heard the zip of a yoyo, and Ladybug came swinging down next to them. She didn’t even look tired from the fight, her restored energy still pulsing through her. She held out her hand, and Alya happily placed the Lucky Charm into her palm. Ladybug tossed the mirror up into the air, which turned into a wave of pink light.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She cried as the healing light rushed out, washing over them and spreading down the street. The throb in her side went away as it touched Caline, Ladybug and Chat Noir clearly relaxed as they were healed from their wounds. The chairs from the cafe returned to their table, an overturned car righted itself, and the cracks in the cement were sealed.

Most importantly, those who had been hit from Fatigue’s rays began to stir, yawning and stretching as they rose to their feet. Caline couldn’t help but notice that it was nowhere as quick as Chat Noir had rose when he had received the energy from her Re-talon-ate, civilians yawning and blinking weakly as they looked about. It took a moment, but soon a cheer rose up– Ladybug had saved the day once more.

“Can I get an interview?” Alya asked, stepping forward with her newly restored phone, eyes wide and hopeful.

Ladybug opened her mouth, then paused as her earrings beeped. Chat Noir looked at his ring, down to four paw pads. Caline couldn’t help but look at the Miraculous she wore, yet she saw no indication of a timer of any sorts.

“An exclusive interview,” Ladybug promised. “With both of us, when we aren’t limited by a timer– you deserve that. But right now I need to get this man home, and find somewhere to detransform. We’ll contact you and find a time, alright?”

Alya was grinning. “Thank you Ladybug!”

She smiled. “No. Thank you.”

Caline couldn’t help but feel proud of Alya– someone who was obsessed with Ladybug and the heroes, but had given up the chance to learn her identity and instead helped and protected Ladybug. She could see the pride in Marinette’s eyes as well, and she turned towards the man who had been akumatized.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, Ladybug.”

“You did nothing wrong, sir,” Ladybug said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry that Hawk Moth controlled you like he did. Just remember that Fatigue’s actions were not your own– it was Hawk Moth’s. Now, where do you want me to take you? Home?”

Chat Noir approached where the scepter had been– which had become replaced with an empty coffee cup instead. He picked it up and turned towards them. “I’ll take him back, My Lady– I have more time left after– a-achoo!”

Chat Noir sneezed, blinking, before glancing at Caline. He stepped away from her, gave an uncertain smile, before sneezing again. He then gave a salute, picked up the adult man with ease, and then vaulted away. Ladybug turned, watching them go with a small smile on her face, then turned to face Caline. She instantly sat up, feeling strange to know that she knew who was under the mask but she had no idea who she was. Or did she? Could she see through the magic of the Miraculous she had described?

Ladybug’s expression was unreadable. Relief? Fear? Exhaustion? Thankfulness? Hope? Whatever it was she was sure the poor girl was overwhelmed, and Caline had to fight the urge to bring her into a hug.

“Thank you,” she said softly. “If you hadn’t come...”

Caline gave an uncertain smile. “You did all the work, Ladybug, I barely knew what I was doing. I... um, give you the Miraculous now, right? That’s how this works?”

Ladybug shot a glance at Alya, who seemed to get the message, and shut off her phone. “Depends– how did you get the Miraculous?”

“The guardian gave it to me,” Caline replied, and Ladybug’s eyes widened slightly. Alya blinked, confused, and Caline realized that maybe she shouldn’t have said that. She shifted uncertainly, and Ladybug closed her eyes for a moment.

“He did... directly?” Ladybug checked, before stepping away. “Then I’m probably not supposed to know your identity then. I didn’t pick you as an ally, he did. You will need to return it to him, he’ll find you,” her earrings began beeping faster. “I need to go, and you should too before you detransform. Bug out!”

With that Ladybug threw her yoyo, and zipped away without another word. Caline stood there for a moment, slightly startled that she hadn’t been recognized by Ladybug. It was obvious, wasn’t it? She thought so, at least. She looked down at her Miraculous on her thumb, but the ring still gave no sign of changing her back soon– even though it had definitely been over five minutes.

“So...” Alya said slowly, holding up her phone, recording once more. “Come up with a superhero name yet?”

“No,” she replied, hooking her sword to her back, and with a single bound she leapt away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact time!
> 
> Originally the Rooster Miraculous was going to be a compact mirror in this fic, (then Kwami Buster aired and showed it was a ring). This is why her cleaver/sword has a focus on its reflective properties, as the blade was literally going to be made from a mirror, but I switch it to copper to match the ring.
> 
> Orikko was also going to be the kwami of retribution, which is why I chose Re-talon-ate/Retaliate to activate the power. I felt "retribution" didn't really fit as a concept for a kwami to represent, so I switched it to vigor, as that also fit the power I had chosen more. I kept the phrase "Re-talon-ate" though because I liked the pun, and also it still fits with how the Rooster's power works.
> 
> And finally Caline was originally going to have the Dog Miraculous when I was brainstorming the idea for this fic. I thought it was perfect for a mother hen character– dogs were protective, caring, loyal... then I remembered there was literally a Rooster Miraculous. xD


	7. Chapter 7

“How does she do this?” Caline whispered as she leapt down the street, trying to do her best to ignore those looking at her, fingers pointing in excitement at the never-before-seen hero. There seemed to be no place for her to hide, nowhere safe to drop her transformation. Did Marinette really manage to do this on a timer? And she had never been caught?

Fortunately she was able to stay ahead of everyone as she bounded down the sidewalks, no one able to keep pace with her. She just needed to find somewhere to slip away, then this would be over, somewhere to hide... somewhere to hide...

Her eyes flickered up towards the rooftops– which seemed to be the heroes’ favorite way to travel. She thought for a moment, before leaping up into a lamppost, using that to boost her jump towards the roof. She did it so effortlessly that she didn’t realize how high up she was until she was leaping down towards the roof, eyes widening when she saw just how far the ground was below her.

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered as she landed on the roof, falling to her knees as tried to calm herself down. She was fine, she was just fine– she knew that. Magic, she was literally magical right now, she was safe at this height.

She walked along the roof, careful to stay towards the middle, and pretended like she was just strolling down the streets. This was much better, she was much harder to spot from up here than on the streets. But still, she didn’t feel calm at all, and it wasn’t long until she gave in to the instinct to jump once more– taking leaping bounds as she went from rooftop to rooftop. Streets quickly gave way, and soon she could see the school in the distance.

Amber eyes focused on a gap up ahead, and she knew this was her chance. She leapt down into the alleyway, landing lightly on the ground. She glanced about, but saw no one else. “Okay,” she whispered. “I think that’s enough superheroing for now, Orikko.”

Her costume remained intact.

She swallowed. “Come on, the akuma’s gone, how do I get out of this thing?”

There had to be a way to detransform, right? Or did they just wait for the timer to run out? That wasn’t efficient! Besides, her ring wasn’t beeping like theirs had! There was a phrase to transform, so was it the same to detransform then? 

“Orikko, cry out,” Caline said, but the phrase that had turned her into the ‘chicken lady’ had no effect now. She paced the alley for a moment, trying to think. Marinette said ‘spots on’ to transform, but that told her nothing more. “Umm... Orikko stop crying? Be quiet? Cry in? Cry off?”

Nothing.

She felt Orikko sending a wave of calmness through her as her panic sparked, and she leaned against the wall of the alley. She was fine, she was just fine. If all else failed, she could just go find Marinette and she would be able to help her. Or what about the guardian? Hadn’t Ladybug said he would be there to take the Miraculous back? So would he be in the classroom? But all of her students should be on their way back by now and she couldn’t be seen–

“Okay, Caline,” she whispered to herself. “You’re fine, just calm down and–”

A flash of orange light filled her vision, and she felt her suit disintegrating around her. She jerked back in surprise, and Orikko came zipping out from the ring on her thumb. The little bird was grinning ear to ear (how he was able to with a beak, she did not know), hovering right in front of her.

“Woohoo!” He cried, his wings-arms-limbs-things being thrown up in excitement. “Oh boy, I haven’t been active in ages! That was so much fun!”

Caline felt herself sinking to the ground, suddenly feeling very weak.

Orikko paused, before scratching the back of his head. “Oh, sorry about that. You’ll get used to it, don’t worry,” he zipped in front of her face. “You think you feel weak right now, but that’s actually how you normally feel. My influence can be jarring. Anyways~ you figured out the phrase! Good job!”

“...’Calm down’?” She checked. “That’s what made me detransform?”

“Cry out! Calm down!” Orikko crowed with a nod. “That’s all you need! Along with me and the ring! Of course if you forget you can always just take off the ring to detransform,” For the first time he went still, hovering right in front of her. “Do you have anything to eat?”

“Not on me,” Caline said slowly, pushing herself back to her feet. Her muscles felt weak, but according to the kwami that was just because she had gone from being super-charged with magical energy to being normal once more. She took a few hesitant steps, and sure enough she could support herself just fine.

Just no more leaping down the streets.

Orikko paused, then suddenly charged towards her. She froze up as the little orange being dove into her pocket, settling down and going still without a word. A few moments later a couple of people walked pass the alleyway, one of them giving her a cautious glance as they continued on their way. She just gave an uncertain smile, before looking down at the ring.

She saw no reason to take it off just yet, she was just more likely to lose it that way. So with a sigh she sat up straight, walking out of the alley, and heading back towards the school.

* * *

Most of her class was there once she walked back into her classroom, none of them in their seats of course, chattering away about the latest akuma fight. Even Marinette was there, sitting on top of her desk like nothing had even happened, fingers tapping impatiently. Caline paused in the doorway, watching her for a moment as the girl swung her feet like she was having difficulty keeping still.

“Watch out Miss Bustier!” A voice called from behind her, and she step out of the doorway just as Alya came running into the classroom, phone in hand. “Guys, I got some awesome footage today!”

“And weren’t you supposed to stay on school grounds, Alya?” Miss Bustier asked with a raised eyebrow, and the red haired girl paused, flashing her a guilty smile. “I might have forgotten?”

“Uh-huh,” Caline replied. “Consider this a warning, and next time stay where you are instructed to be.”

Alya grinned. “Sure thing ma’am!” 

They both knew this wouldn’t be happening, because when there was an akuma attack Alya had to be there. Normally she would have given some sort of punishment for her recklessness, but considering she had protected Ladybug today she thought that would just be wrong. Not that putting herself in danger was okay, but...

“Marinette!” Alya cried, practically throwing herself at her friend. “There’s a new hero! I got close up footage– and guess what! Ladybug promised me an exclusive interview with both her _ and _ Chat Noir!”

Marinette grinned. “Really? That’s amazing! What happened?”

Caline was impressed with how easily Marinette slipped into ‘not-involved civilian’ mode, looking at the video Alya was showing her with a keen interest, like she hadn’t even been there, letting her friend ramble on. The only sign that something was up was the way she was moving, constantly shifting like Alya– both still filled with a lingering energy from the fight.

Her hand went into her pocket, fingers brushing against the kwami’s feathers. He went still at her touch– when suddenly he darted out from her pocket. Her eyes widened, because he had gone straight through the fabric. She stared at him as he zipped behind her desk, out of sight from the students. Orikko looked up at her, winked– then flew straight into the closed drawer on her desk.

She blinked weakly– were kwamis ghosts or something?

“Is it true that Ladybug was almost defeated?” Rose asked Alya. “The news report said she got hit by Fatigue!”

Alya nodded as everyone gathered around her, eager to hear first hand what had happened in the fight. “Both she and Chat Noir were hit. I actually was able to pull her into an alley before she detransformed, that’s the part in my livestream where it just a recording of the sky– I dropped my phone.”

The conversation carried on, several students eagerly asking if she had been able to see who Ladybug was. Most of them seemed very surprised when Alya said she hadn’t look, as learning the hero’s identity has always been a long time goal of hers. She was peppered with more questions, and that was when the final student burst into the classroom– Adrien.

“I’m sorry Miss Bustier!” He cried as he ran in. “You haven’t started class again, right? I’m so sorry I’m late!”

She smiled at him. “That’s just fine, Adrien. There’s only ten minutes left anyways, so I’m just letting everyone talk.”

He let out a sigh. “Okay. Thank goodness.”

He didn’t say anything else, just going and joining his peers as they talked about the akuma battle. Caline sat down at her desk, staring at the ring on her thumb as she listened in as they excitedly chattered about the new hero Alya had seen. They all huddled around her phone as she played clips from her recording.

“Funny how there’s a chicken hero,” Kim laughed. “You’d think they’d be too afraid to fight!”

“She saved both Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Alya said with narrowed eyes. “Without her Hawk Moth might have won– so be respectful.”

“I think King Monkey should have been in this fight,” he replied. “He could have stopped Fatigue powers with his own.”

“But the chicken could reverse its effects,” Alix countered.

“It’s a rooster,” Marinette muttered, probably a bit louder than she intended, because she looked startled when several of her classmates glanced at her in confusion. “Um, er– I think it's supposed to be a rooster? Because, um– her boots! There’s spurs on them! And only roosters have those...”

“The holder is a girl though,” Max said. “And roosters are males.”

“The Peacock Miraculous has a female holder, and peacocks are males,” Adrien offered.

“Besides,” Juleka said softly. “You’re just assuming that they’re a girl, you never asked them.”

“Who cares what everything is,” Alix said, leaning back in her seat. “I think that they could have chosen a better holder for that Miraculous.”

Caline’s throat tightened at this, even if a part of her agreed.

“Why would you say that?” Alya demanded, rising to her feet. “She saved the heroes! I think that alone shows that she was a perfect choice!”

Alix’s eyes gleamed. “Because obviously Kim would have been a perfect choice for that Miraculous– because he’s nothing but a chicken.”

She burst out laughing, and everyone else relaxed as they realized she was just joking. Kim didn’t seem to realize what she was implying at first, even puffing up with being told he would be a good choice for a Miraculous– when his eyes widened in realization. He wheeled around to face Alix, pointing an accusing finger at her.

“Who are you calling a chicken?!”

Caline glanced up, ready to step in if needed, as those two were known to get out of control. Kim lunged for Alix, whose small figure easily avoided the larger male. Before Kim could pursue her Max laid a hand on his shoulder, and with a huff he sank back into his seat, and Alix laughed even harder.

“Her power was pretty cool,” Alya said excitedly. “It hasn’t worn off on me yet, I feel like I could run a marathon! I wonder if Ladybug and Chat Noir still feel this way.”

Instantly Marinette stiffened up, forcing her swinging legs to go still. Adrien tensed as well, but none of the classmates seemed to pay them any attention, the conversation slowly drifted away from heroes. Caline just sat at her desk, looking down at the papers she could be grading with this extra time, but instead she played with the ring on her thumb, mind replaying what exactly had taken place today. She had thought learning that one of her students was a hero was shocking enough, but being out there herself was something else entirely.

It was frightening, confusing, yet somehow despite it all– it was thrilling.

The bell rang, the students swiftly gathering up their things as they were dismissed for lunch. She reminded them that there would be a test next time– which resulted in groans as they rushed out the door, but it had already been delayed once so they had no right to complain. She waited as they all shuffled out of the room, and then immediately dove for the drawer she had seen the kwami phase into.

Empty.

“Orikko?” She asked, wondering if this was the one she had seen him go into before, and she quickly opened another drawer, but it was filled with nothing but papers. “Orikko, where are you–”

“Hey.”

She yelped as she heard the voice right behind her, swiftly turning to see the rooster hovering in the air, laughing at her fright. He stretched out, looking like he was reclining in midair, tail feathers flicking.

“Don’t do that, please, you scared me.”

“I know,” the rooster said with a grin. “Anyways– food, please– I’m starving! Number one rule of kwamis is that you feed us, you know? That’s how we get our energy.”

“That’s how every living thing gets energy,” she replied. “Fortunately for you it’s my lunch break, though I think getting you back to the guardian-man is what’s important.”

Orikko rolled his eyes. “Food is different for us kwamis. We don’t do that whole digesting thing you mortals do. The moment we eat we’re energized– the same energy we use to transform you humans,” he zipped in close, beak touching her nose. “You’re lucky I’m the kwami of vigor, most kwamis would be physically weak after a fight like that. But until you feed me I can’t transform you again.”

She pulled open the lowest drawer, where her purse and a sacked lunch sat. She pulled out the brown paper bag, setting it on her desk. “I don’t know if I have much that a chicken can eat, er, I do have an apple and–”

He cut her off with a clucking-like laugh. “I can eat anything you humans eat, don’t worry. I’m not actually a chicken, it’s just the creature I chose as my physical manifestation.”

“Okay then...” too many questions were in her head, so she didn’t bother asking any. “Any preference then?”

He thought for a moment. “I’m not sure, according to the others there’s a lot of new food items this century, I’d have to have a look around before I decide on a favorite. I’ll have whatever you can spare.”

Kwamis definitely didn’t qualify when it came to normal creatures eating, because he ate far more than what his body should be able to hold. He happily took the apple she had offered, a quarter of her sandwiches, and had been enthralled by her packet of fruit snacks. He had claimed all of them, giggling as he pecked as the colorful forms, eyes widening at the flavors. It was like he was a young child, but from what he said it sounded like he was much older.

“That was like nothing I’ve ever had before,” Orikko said with a sigh as he ate the last one. “Those are contenders for my new favorite food. Which will be different because usually it's something grain-based.”

Not really a chicken, huh? She had her doubts.

“When will the guardian come back?” She finally asked– because she thought he would’ve taken advantage of her being on break to claim back the Miraculous.

Orikko shrugged. “He might show up, he might not. He didn’t reveal himself to Ladybug and Chat Noir for quite a while, and they managed fine on their own.”

“But doesn’t he need the Miraculous back?”

The kwami paused, giving her a strange look. “What do you mean he’d need it back?”

“Ladybug always takes the Miraculouses back from the other heroes, and she said the guardian would take mine, so...”

Orikko stared at her, then began laughing once more. “He can’t take my Miraculous back– we’re bonded! He knew the risks of putting my Miraculous into circulation, but that was the choice he made!”

“What do you mean?” She asked, her panic spiking at these words. Risks– what risks?

“Like your students said there were other choices, like perhaps the Monkey, and he knew the consequences of giving me to a holder,” he landed on her desk, feathers ruffled in excitement. “But I’m out now, and I’m not going back in the Miracle Box.”

“What consequences?” She asked, voice rising.

“Calm down,” Orikko said dismissively, as if his words weren’t at all ominous. “Nothing bad. Simple answer– I physically can’t go back into the Miracle Box, you’re a permanent holder now. Long answer will take some explaining, but we have time, right?”

“P-permanent?” She squeaked. “L-like I’ll be fighting again?”

He didn’t reply right off, settling on top of a stack of books, a gleam in his eyes. His limbs were stretched out dramatically, as if about to tell a ghost story. Orikko jumped straight into his explanation, looking so eager to do so that he was literally shaking with excitement.

“You may be a teacher, young hen– but right now _ I’m _ the teacher,” Orikko began, and he fluffed up his feathers. “There are three kinds of Miraculouses out there– pairings, alpha pairings, and elementals. With the exception of the elementals, each Miraculous comes in a duo– are you following?”

“Um, yes,” Caline said after a minute– mind still focused on the idea of fighting once more, but she saw no reason not to listen.

“Alpha pairings are the most powerful, and the rarest Miraculous,” Orikko said. “Their Miraculouses must be activated together, or else their powers would be weakened. You’re most familiar with an alpha pair– the Black Cat and the Ladybug, who are the duo of Matter, representing Destruction and Creation. Are you still following?”

“Yes.”

“Next there are the elementals– they represent the raw elements of this world, and lack a partner pairing. The elemental of our Miracle Box would be Longg, the Dragon of the Storm,” Orikko said. “Elementals also don’t have a permanent holder, meanwhile an alpha pairing_ always _ has a permanent holder. Your... ‘average’ Miraculous, like mine, are somewhere in between alphas and elementals. We can have temporarily holders, but under certain conditions we can gain a permanent holder.”

“And somehow, this has happened to me?” Caline finished, feeling slightly sick as Orikko nodded.

“Like alphas, we’re part of a duo,” he explained. “But unlike alphas, we are not dependent on them. Alpha pairings are two halves of a whole, soulmates, brothers, kindred spirits– however you want to describe it. Normal pairings though, we just have partners. We can work on our own, but if our partner is with us we are even stronger.

“There are two ways we can gain a permanent holder– the simplest way being time,” he continued. “If one holds and actively uses our Miraculous eventually a bond between kwami and holder will form– which will then send the partner Miraculous into a dormant state. This is what happened with my Miraculous, my partner has a permanent holder, and the magic was waiting for me to find one as well, to increase our powers.

“However, this means that my Miraculous is constantly searching for someone to bond with to complete the connection– and the Miraculous will attempt to bond with anything it can, usually the next person to come in contact with it, instantly forming a connection with that human.”

“So you’re saying,” Caline began slowly. “The moment I put on your Miraculous...”

“We formed a bond,” Orikko finished. “And you became a permanent holder.”

“The– the guardian _ knew _this?” She asked in disbelief. “And he just gave me the Miraculous without even asking– or explaining? I don’t want– I don’t have time to– I... I have a life!”

Orikko shrugged. “Usually Miraculous holders are trained, but Ladybug and Chat Noir didn’t know what they were getting into either. Heck, it’s happened to Hawk Moth and Mayura too– the Butterfly and the Peacock are a pair as well. For the longest time it was just Hawk Moth, but the moment Mayura touched the Peacock Miraculous she became a permanent holder. From what Ladybug reported to the guardian Hawk Moth didn’t even want her help when she first sent an Amok.”

“I was okay with helping Ladybug!” Caline said, pushing herself to her feet. “But I did not agree to this!”

“The bond was formed the moment you put on the Miraculous,” Orikko replied. “Bonds are not easy to break– you’re a holder whether you like it or not.”

She was breathing heavily, and she refused to sit down. Her mind was racing, trying to piece all of this together, and she paused. “...Who is... who is your Miraculous’ partner?” She asked slowly after a moment, counting in her head. “Peacock and Butterfly, Cat and Ladybug– you said those were duos– but I can’t think of anyone else that is permanently holding a Miraculous.”

“I am part of the Preservation duo,” Orikko said proudly. “Kwami of Vigor– the advancer of my pairing. And my partner is the protector– the Turtle of Protection.”

_ “So um, turtle, huh? Are you guys Carapace then, or...?” _

_ “I am much too old to transform. Sometimes Wayzz goes with another when Carapace is needed.” _

Her conversation with Master Fu echoed in her mind, the small turtle-creature that had been with him the entire time they had talked. Her throat tightened, a surge of frustration rushing through her. “You mean I am ‘partnered’ with the man that sent _ children _ to fight _ terrorists?” _

Orikko let out clucking-like laugh. “I don’t think that was his original intention. I do know he planned on letting you wield a Miraculous at some point, from what Wayzz told the rest of us kwamis. I mean, if you’re part of this world might as well use it.”

“The Lucky Charm from today was a feather, and he said it was a message. Was that a message to... send you then?”

“Us,” he corrected. “But yes. The Lucky Charm felt that Ladybug not only needed another Miraculous user, but mine specifically. Which makes perfect sense, energy-based battles are my specialty!” He zipped up into the air, dancing about her. “One time I spent several decades in Romania during the 1400’s tracking down Vampp’s Miraculous when it got into the wrong hands. Vampp had powers a lot like that Fatigue-guy we fought today, actually– he can drain both physical and magical energy though– so I was the perfect Miraculous to counteract him!”

“How... how old are you, exactly?” Caline asked quietly.

Orikko grinned. “In cycles, or in human years? In the time I’ve inhabited this physical form, or since my presence first came into existence? ‘Age’ is a hard label to put on us kwamis– some of us date back to the creation of the universe.”

“Wh-what?”

“Don’t worry,” Orikko bumped up against her shoulder playfully. “I’m not _ that _ old. I am older than this planet though. Despite that though when many of us were first born we didn’t have the same level of consciousness as we do now– many of us spent millions of years without a will or emotion!”

Caline sat down at her desk, blinking slightly. “I... I can’t even imagine.”

“It’s a lot to comprehend, I know,” he said, hovering in front of her. “It’s a lot for us as well too, I don’t remember too much about my life before this planet, and everything before my Miraculous is pretty foggy too. We live a long time, but often our awareness is often tied to a single planet or sometimes just a species’ reign. Tikki was there when the universe was created, but I doubt she could tell you a thing about it.”

“I need some coffee,” she muttered. “Or maybe a glass of wine, this is too much to take in.”

“You’re thinking too big,” Orikko said, whacking her on the head with a paw. “Don’t worry about where I came from or whatever– focus on what’s going on now. You’re a Miraculous holder, and you need to learn to use your powers properly!”

She laughed. “A sword. My weapon is a freaking sword– what am I supposed to do with that?”

“You swing it.”

She shook her head. “You don’t get it, I’m probably the worst person for a Miraculous– I hate violence! When I was an akuma my power was to literally make everyone kiss each other and spread ‘love’! I always try to be a peacemaker– sometimes I even struggle being a teacher and have the principal deal with problems I should be able to handle!”

Orikko paused. “...That explains a lot about your fighting style. You kept using the sword like it was a shield. Huh... Wayzz also said the guardian was thinking about making you a protector... and my Miraculous is an advancer...” his face twisted. “Of course some advancers can be more defensive, like Tikki, but still–”

“I just wanted to help Marinette– I’m telling you, I’m a bad choice.”

“No, you’re not,” the kwami flew so he was right in front of her face. “Listen– that was your first time on the battlefield and you handled it perfectly. Sure, perhaps my Miraculous is designed to be a bit more aggressive, but that doesn’t mean you’re using it the wrong way!”

“I literally used a sword as a shield, it was a mistake to give me a Miraculous.”

“A Rooster’s job is to protect the flock!” Orikko said fiercely. “There’s a reason why we’re paired with the Turtle– we’re both defenders! Sometimes you have to fight to protect someone, which is exactly what you did, even if you don’t like fighting!”

“But I’m going to have to do it again!”

“Are you going to let Marinette go out there alone again?” Orikko snapped, and it felt like the question slapped her across the face.

She tried to stammer for an answer– that she wasn’t alone, she had Chat Noir, she knew how to fight akumas and probably wouldn’t need her help again– but no words came out. It didn’t matter who was out there, the fact remained that they were both children fighting. Her throat tightened, slowly realizing that the kwami was right. Handing back the ring and just letting the akumas continue to attack them? She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she just watched it happen.

“I thought so,” Orikko said quietly. “This wasn’t a mistake, you want to protect– you’re a perfect choice for a Rooster.”

“They could get hurt,” she whispered quietly, her fears from when she had first learned Ladybug’s identity returned to the surface of her thoughts. “They’re children– it’s just not fair. Why... why did he choose them?”

“Alpha pairings can’t just be the holder suited for the Miraculous– they have to be suited for each other too,” Orikko said, landing on her shoulder. “Options were always limited, and chicks are less likely to abuse their powers. You noticed how you weren’t on a timer after you used your powers?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“That’s because you’re fully matured. You can also use your powers multiple times in battle too– within reason though, you’re still using our energy,” he let out a sigh. “It’s the same for Hawk Moth and Mayura, they’re not limited either.”

“Then wouldn’t it make more sense for the same to be true for Ladybug and Chat Noir,” she asked bitterly. “So the fights wouldn’t be unfair?”

He shook his head. “Creation and Destruction are too powerful, and too dangerous in the wrong hands. Children were the best choice.”

“No, they were the best excuse,” Caline said sharply.

Orikko shrugged. “It worked out in the end though, didn’t it? And if you plan on helping them, though, won’t that level the playing field more?_ You _ need to learn more about your powers and abilities, you need time to practice before the next akuma. And most importantly you need to learn to manage your emotions despite all of this– the Butterfly and the Peacock’s Miraculous are part of the Empathy duo, and twisting emotions is their specialty.”

Caline snorted. “Empathy? Hawk Moth and Mayura?”

Orikko gave a grim smile. “Miraculouses were never meant to be in the wrong hands,” he zipped down, laying his paws on her thumb, covering her ring. “So are you going to make sure yours is in the right ones?”

Her other thumb brushed against her ring, briefly touching Orikko in the process. He leaned against her, fiery eyes looking up at her hopefully, and she couldn’t help but smile softly.

“I suppose I can try,” she finally said– and Orikko grinned.

He zipped up into the air once more, hovering right in front of her, a gleam in his eyes. “Awesome,” he said. “Now, I just have one very important question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, these are the duos I have set up for the canon kwamis in this fic:
> 
> **Advancer – Protector – Concept**  
Ladybug – Black Cat – Matter _(Alpha Pairing)_  
Butterfly – Peacock – Empathy  
Horse – Bee – Mobility  
Rabbit – Snake – Time  
Rooster – Turtle – Preservation  
Mouse – Ox – Strength  
Fox – Monkey – Contrivance  
Tiger – Dog – Pursuit  
Pig – Goat – Connections  
Dragon – Storm _(Elemental)_


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you married?”

Caline blinked as she heard this ‘very important question’. She leaned back for a moment. “What?”

“Are you married?” The kwami repeated.

“I am not– and what does that have to do with anything?”

“Are you courting any males?” Orikko ignored her question in favor of several more of his own. “Engaged? Betrothed? Merely interested in any?”

“N-no– and why do you care?” She stuttered out, slightly flustered.

Orikko relaxed. “Because I don’t like working with males. I mean sure, I’ll put up with other kwamis and other Miraculous users if I have to– but no others near my hens. Always ends in nasty fights,” he zipped about her. “Roosters don’t tolerate other  _ coqs _ near their flock.”

She crossed her arms. “What happened to ‘I’m not really a chicken’, huh?”

He shrugged. “I’m not, I’m a kwami– but we do have a few traits of our avatars. I prefer female holders, and I work best when those females are not in a relationship with a male. That’s all, everyone has preferences.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You’ve never had any boys use your Miraculous?”

“Never as a permanent holder, no,” Orikko replied.

“Never ever? Not in the thousands or millions of years you’ve been alive, or whatever?”

He paused, thinking. “...I did have one holder a few hundred years ago, and everyone called her a male since her birth. She really didn’t like it, but if she would have corrected anyone then her whole family and village would have turned against her.” Orikko gave a bittersweet smile. “It was our secret.”

“That... that must have been difficult for her,” Caline said softly.

“She was a good holder– I’ve had lots of good ones,” he shrugged. “Having female holders was always a challenge, many cultures underestimated them– but I’m glad to see this era has been different so far. I can tell you more if you’d like, but I think we’ve used up your entire lunch break.”

Caline’s eyes flickered up to the clock, and saw that the kwami was right. “My next class should be here soon, you should find a place to hide and–”

He winked. “This isn’t my first time, don’t worry.”

And with that he phased into her desk and hid.

* * *

“Not too bad of a roost,” Orikko said as soon as she walked into her apartment, zipping out of her purse. He floated about the room, looking at the pictures she had hanging on the walls, and at the small knick knacks she had collected over the years. 

Her apartment was small– very small– but it was a nice place. There was a conjoined kitchen and living space, a bathroom, and then her bedroom. The living room she used as basically an office to grade her papers and plan her lessons, and it was very rare that she had any sort of guests over. There was also a small balcony that looked out over the streets below.

At this point in her life she had saved up enough that she could move to somewhere bigger if she wanted to, but she never saw any reason to do so. Moving was a hassle on its own, and this place wasn’t lacking anything she needed. She placed a stack of folders and papers onto the desk next to her couch, while Orikko phased into the fridge.

“Cold!” He declared, coming right back out. “Too cold!”

“Um, make yourself at home, I guess,” she scratched the back of her head. “I haven’t really had a roommate since my days at university... um, is there anything you need?”

“I’ll be fine,” the rooster replied, his voice fading as he phased through the window and outside. A moment later he came back in through the balcony sliding door. “Easy roof access, that’s always a plus. I’ll have to do some scouting to see if there’s any of those ‘security camera’ things Wayzz warned me about– we won’t want you transforming where you can get caught.”

“What about you?”

He grinned. “Kwamis can’t be caught on film. Or on electronic devices either. Our voices can though. Still, we aren’t on the same plane of reality as you humans, the only reason why we’re visible to you is because of our Miraculouses,” he nodded at the ring. “Rule number one– never take it off!”

“Sure,” she offered. She still wasn’t completely on board with the whole ‘being a hero thing’, but it also didn’t look like she was going to say no either. The ring was no bother, though it would probably take some getting used to.

“Rule number two– have a story behind your Miraculous!” Orikko called out– being quiet didn’t seem to be his forte. “Sure they’re disguised at the moment, but still people might ask questions about where you got it. If you panic or stammer or try to make something up on the spot they’ll take notice of it, but if you can just smoothly say ‘oh it was a gift from my mom’ then no one should think twice about it!”

“Well...” she looked down at the ring. “Um, I could say it was my aunt’s, I guess?”

“Can I eat the food in the cold box?”

“It's called a fridge,” she said as she set her bag down, pulling the papers she needed to grade towards her. “And yes you can, just don’t eat everything. How much can you even eat?”

He zipped back into the kitchen. “I dunno! I’ve never encountered any limit before!”

Caline stared at him as he phased into the fridge, slowly sitting down. She was now roommates with an ancient chicken-ghost-thing that had an endless stomach– that was perfectly normal, right? She rubbed her temples for a moment, wishing she had a chance to speak to Marinette about all of this, but apparently she couldn’t reveal her identity to anyone! 

She looked down at the essays, trying to kick her mind back into her normal schedule and grade, but that wasn’t easy with Orikko bursting out of the fridge every two seconds to tell her what tasted good and what didn’t, or to ask what a food was. He didn’t seem to realize he was being a hindrance at all, and it was taking all of her willpower not to snap at him when he announced that ranch dressing was gross.

“Orikko, please,” she said in a strained voice. “I’m trying to work.”

“But there’s so much food! Have you seen your pantry?”

“Yes, I’m the one that stocked it,” her patience was only from her years of working with teenagers. “Isn’t there something else you’d like to do?”

“Transform!”

She let out a sigh, and reached over for the remote, turning on the TV. Orikko’s eyes lit up in excitement, and after a moment of scrolling through a few channels she stopped on a cooking show. He parked himself right in front of the screen, so she was able to keep the volume down, and with a grateful sigh she got to work.

It ended up being a productful evening– she got through all the papers she needed to hand back tomorrow, and made decent progress with the others. She had reviewed the test she needed to hand out for next time and was happy with it, and she had a week’s worth of lessons planned out. Save for some supplies she needed to grab and a few things she would have to print out, she felt pretty prepared for work.

But when it came to the ring on her thumb she felt like she was anything but prepared.

Orikko was still watching TV, now a completely different show, but he was still just as drawn to it. He didn’t take notice of her as she approached him, carefully tapping him on the shoulder. He turned his head, bright eyes wide, and he cracked a grin.

“Hey-o,” he chirped. “This is amazing– I knew that cameras could record things but I didn’t know they could be so entertaining and informative!”

“Glad you enjoyed it,” she said, turning off the TV. She didn’t know if it was the same for kwamis, but staring at a screen all night wasn’t the healthiest. “I got all my work done that I needed to for tonight.”

He frowned. “That’s a lot of work you’re doing at home.”

“The joys of being a teacher,” she replied. “You’ll get used to it, I guess, if you’re going to be hanging around... sorry. I’m still trying to get used to all of this.”

“Would it help if you learned how your powers work?” Orikko asked, leaping up into the air.

“I– we– can grant energy, right?”

“That’s the basics, yes,” the rooster landed on a potted plant, crossing his legs. “But it’s not just whenever you want. You can only grant an energy boost to your allies, and it has to be a time where they are faltering, not just whenever you want.”

“And if I tried otherwise?”

He grinned. “Not much would happen. You might radiate a tiny bit of energy, but just a spark compared to what you did today. Our power is ‘Re-talon-ate’, we grant the ability for our allies to retaliate against their enemies when they might not be able to otherwise. It gives them an opportunity to protect themselves, hence why we’re part of the Preservation duo.”

“Seems a tiny bit arbitrary.”

He clicked his beak. “Think of it as a form of balance– the more our side is losing, or the more they’re struggling, or even just getting worn down; the more energy you give to them. Completely unable to move like today? You put them at full power– even further than that. Just worn out though? They don’t need as much energy to get them to the same point, so you radiate less, but it’s still enough to make them as energized as you did today.”

He paused, and she nodded to show that she understood.

“But if they don’t need that energy– if they’re winning the battle and fighting just fine, then what do you have to give? If you were trying to ‘balance’ anything out that would mean needing to take away the strength they have since they’re on top of the battle, which you can’t do with your powers, therefore your ability just doesn't work in those situations, nor do you need them to work. Make sense?”

“I suppose.”

“Great! I already mentioned that you can use your powers multiple times, right? And that you don’t detransform? Good. This is because you’re an adult, and your body can handle magical energy and channel it easier, however this does not mean you can just go activating your powers every two seconds, it takes energy to use your power, and it takes time to build that back up. Do you remember how you felt when running about transformed?”

“I didn’t feel tired at all,” Caline said. “Not until I detransformed.”

“That is an ability of wielding my Miraculous– we are the embodiment of vigor and energy,” Orikko explained. “All Miraculous holders have their physical abilities enhanced, but they still get tired. For you it’s the opposite, the more you move the more energy you gain– and that same energy is released when you use Re-talon-ate.”

“I did feel calm after I used it,” she said. “Like the energy drained out of me, but I didn’t feel tired either, I just felt...”

“Normal,” Orikko offered. “You share the energy you build up, and you can’t reactivate your power until you built up that energy again by moving about. Think of it as a boulder rolling down a mountain– the farther it goes the more momentum it gains.”

“Makes sense,” she liked it when things made sense– which was basically nothing as of late.

“Then you have a few other little things– heightened jumping abilities, a wider range of vision than humans, a naturally louder voice– stuff like that,” he spun about in a circle. “You’ll get used to it the more you use it, so how about we go for a little test run?”

“T-transform? Nah, I’m good, once already was enough for today–”

Orikko crossed his paws. “What if there’s an akuma tomorrow? Don’t you want to be prepared?”

“Or maybe I should be well rested and go to bed early–”

“We’re going out for a run,” Orikko said firmly, darting over to her balcony door. “Come on, Caline. Just a little jog across the rooftops, get a feel for your abilities and how you move about when transformed.”

She hesitated. “...Fine, but just a quick run, alright?”

He grinned. “You know the words.”

“Orikko, cry out,” Caline said before she could change her mind, and the kwami turned into a burst of orange light. She tried not to flinch as he was pulled into the ring, magical energy dancing across her.

The second time transforming was no easier than the first. She closed her eyes, shivering slightly as the magical suit took shape. Even after the transformation light faded she kept her eyes closed, as if that would somehow change her situation. When silence filled her apartment she cracked an eye open, and looked over herself once again.

It was exactly the same as before. Same suit, same colors, same giant cleaver on her back– and she had no plans on touching that. She hesitantly made her way towards the door at Orikko’s encouragement, his emotions running through her. She stepped out as casually as she could, eyes nervously scanning about in case someone saw her up here, but she was alone.

She closed her eyes once more, and forced herself to jump up. Her stomach twisted as she sprang into the air, easily landing on the roof of her apartment complex. Her clawed boots clicked against the rooftop, and she looked out across the city. It was dark out, the buildings and street lights lighting up the night. She could see the Eiffel Tower way off in the distance, faint even though it was lit up.

“Okay, a quick run, here we go,” Caline told herself, and she took off with a light jog.

Despite her hesitation it didn’t take long for a smile to spread across her face, because as frightening as it all was it was fun as well. The view she had felt like it was something you’d see from a movie, and her movements all came so effortlessly. She felt as light as a feather, and she was barely paying attention to where she was going. It was easy to leap between buildings and alleyways, and soon she only found herself hesitating when gaping streets stood in her path– but all it took was some encouragement from Orikko and some faith– and she found that she could easily clear the distance.

The next thing she knew she was laughing, feeling absolutely free as she ran. There was no immediate danger, no looming pressure on her like earlier, and it was frightening to realize how much she was actually enjoying this. She could feel Orikko’s smugness somewhere in her mind, but he didn’t seem to be as present as he had been during the fight. He just urged her to keep going, and she was more than happy to do so.

She found herself pausing as she heard the zip of a yoyo, and the sound of footsteps besides her own. She paused near a chimney, turning to see the familiar figures of Ladybug and Chat Noir approaching her. Ladybug’s eyes were narrowed, yoyo in hand, while Chat had a huge grin on his face.

“Hello Chicken Lady!” He called happily, giving her a wave. “Didn’t think we’d catch you out and about during patrol.”

“I didn’t realize you were patrolling,” she said, eyes scanning both of them. It was strange how easily she was able to tell that Ladybug was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it was as clear as day– yet when she looked at Chat Noir she could feel the magic about him, some kind of energy shielding him from her eyes like Ladybug had once been, even though she could still see him.

“Why do you still have your Miraculous?” Ladybug snapped.

“Come on, My Lady, relax,” Chat said, putting a clawed hand on her shoulder. “She’s on our side, she already proved that.”

“Ma– the guardian should have taken it back by now,” she said. “And it most definitely shouldn’t be used to run around the city just to play!”

“I haven’t seen Master Fu since he handed me the Rooster Miraculous,” Caline said, deciding to use his name in hopes that would prove she was more involved than she probably should be. “Orikko says he can’t take the Miraculous back, since the Turtle Miraculous is active with the guardian. Something about the Miraculouses being part of a duo and stuff.”

Ladybug froze up. “He told you his name?”

“He told me a lot of things,” she replied. “And was vague about just as much. Same with Orikko, he claims that I’m a permanent holder now and has been telling me about Miraculouses all day, but I was hoping that there was some way around it?”

Chat’s eyes lit up. “You’re a part of the team? Officially?”

“Master Fu didn’t tell me anything about this!”

“He didn’t tell me about it either,” Caline said, crossing her arms. “He just told me to go and help you, but this was more than what I signed up for. Orikko seems confident though, and I was hoping that maybe you could explain more?”

Ladybug paused, tilting her head. “...Tikki seems to agree with everything you’re saying... but honestly I have no idea. Master Fu told me the Miraculouses sometimes come in pairs, but nothing more...”

“Master Fu never told me anything,” Chat muttered under his breath. “Like usual.”

Caline frowned at this– one of them was being kept in the dark? Hadn’t Orikko gone on about how their MIraculouses were specially linked though? That didn’t make much sense to her. She shifted, but it seemed that Ladybug was no longer on the defensive, just thinking.

“Look, I honestly have no idea what to make of this,” Caline said, spreading her hands out. “I want to talk to the Guardian again and get some straight answers–”

“Good luck with that,” the two heroes said at the same time.

“–But while I have this Miraculous I am, um, willing to help with the akumas,” she shifted. “I’m not much of a fighter, but I definitely don’t want anyone getting hurt either.”

“We need to add her to the group chat,” Chat said. “That’s for sure.”

“I’ll stop by Pegasus’ on the way home,” Ladybug said. “We should probably add her to the channel with us and Master Fu, at least for a little bit, see if he can tell us just a bit more.” 

She pulled out her yoyo, flicking her finger down the middle. Caline watched in interest as it opened like a beetle’s elytra, the inside glowing with a bright light. She reached her hand into it, pulling out a pad of paper that in no way should have fit in it. She closed the yoyo up, cutting off the glow, and looped it back around her waist.

“I know, it’s no fair, she gets hammerspace,” Chat said when he saw her stare. “Plagg says it has to do with her having the creation powers. At least both of us get pockets.”

He looped his thumbs into his pockets as he said this, grinning. She touched her own pockets reflexively, wondering what on earth she would even need to keep in there when she was transformed.

“It’s not like I can just pull anything out of it,” Ladybug replied, scribbling something down on the paper. “Only things I had on my person when I transformed.”

“So you could pull out your phone right now and add my number if you wanted?” Chat asked, leaning towards her with a grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes, placing a finger against his nose as she pushed him away. There was a humored gleam in her gaze though, and she held out the paper to Caline.

“In your dreams, Chaton,” Ladybug said. “Here’s the app we use to talk to each other and the other heroes. You need to download it and do a few other things to gain access, but you need to wait twenty four hours before doing so because we need time for Pegasus to allow someone else into the chat rooms– he and a friend monitor the security. However the group chat is strictly for business only– no casual chatting.”

“Okay,” Caline said, accepting the paper. The infamous chat group– which had exposed Marinette’s identity and had dragged Caline into this Miraculous mess in the first place. She strangely found herself not regretting the knowledge she had stumbled across because of that though– she couldn’t imagine not knowing about this no matter how hard she tried.

“You know, with you in the group, that means we can have a pun-power chat channel. That officially makes three of us– meaning it would be more than just a chat between me and Carapace.”

“Um, what?”

“All of our powers are puns!” He said eagerly, a gleam in his eyes. “You have Re-talon-ate, meanwhile Pace’s is Shell-ter, then mine is  _ Cat _ aclysm... oops.”

Chat Noir was now staring down at his hand, his Cataclysm having been activated as he spoke. Ladybug sighed, ripped out a paper from the pad of paper, handing it to Chat. The paper crumbled to ash upon contact, as they didn’t need the accidental Cataclysm hitting something else.

“Looks like we’re going to have to cut this short,” Ladybug said. “That puts you on a timer.”

“I can go detransform real quick–”

“We were basically finished up with patrol as it is,” she replied. “Besides, you need to sleep anyways, I know you haven’t been getting enough.”

“I sleep just fine!” He protested.

“Kitty, I’ve seen how drained you can get, and I don’t like you pushing yourself more than necessary,” Ladybug said, and his Miraculous started beeping.

He stared at Ladybug for a moment, as if wanting to argue, yet he seemed to agree with her. He frowned slightly in confusion, before looking down at his ring with a sigh. He grabbed his baton, turning to leave, before looking back at Caline, a half grin on his face.

“So, Chicken Lady, if you’re going to be sticking around you’re definitely going to need a name.”

“It seems I will,” she said after a moment. “I’ll admit, I was hoping I wouldn’t have to come up with one. Do you two have any suggestions?”

“Blaziken!” Chat Noir said instantly.

“Chat, I already said no!”

“Come on, it’s perfect,” Chat Noir said excitedly. “Humanoid fighting chicken? It’s a perfect match! Her Re-talon-ate even looks a bit like fire.”

“‘Blaziken’?” She asked with a frown.

Ladybug groaned. “Chat here has no idea about copyright, it seems. Blaziken is a Pokemon, meaning you can’t name yourself that. We already had this conversation once before. Twice– actually– when you wanted to change ‘Lady Noire’ to Catwoman.”

“Not change– just as a nickna– na– _ achoo!” _ He rubbed his nose. “Oh, come on!”

“Looks like you’re allergic to all feathers, even magical ones,” Ladybug said with a chuckle.

“I don’t want to be allergic to our own teammate!” Chat protested, before sneezing again. “I wasn’t allergic to Mayura!”

“I think it takes some time with ‘magic feathers’,” Ladybug said, laying a hand on Chat’s shoulder. “At the battle today you weren’t sneezing until the end. I’m sure we can find a way around it,” his ring beeped once more. “You should really be going though, Kitty.”

“Until next time, My Lady,” Chat said with a bow.

For some reason the idea of a feather allergy made Caline frown, the thought pestering her in the back of her mind. She thought about it for a moment as she watched Chat Noir vault away, but the strangeness of the idea seemed to vanish the moment she thought about it. She blinked once, then shrugged, wondering why it had seemed familiar in the first place.

* * *

“You know you can come out now, right?” Caline said as she erased the chalkboard. 

Though she had only been with Orikko for a few days, she had swiftly grown used to his presence. He was most certainly a noisy companion, usually chattering away the moment they were alone– which was why she found it strange that the kwami had remained silent now that her class was gone. 

Today had gone fairly well, easy for the most part for her with today being a test day. Of course that meant she would have grading to do, though while time consuming it was easier than preparing lessons. She smiled slightly as she felt Orikko land on her shoulder, but that quickly turned to a frown as she glanced at him– the kwami looking off-put.

“One of your students lingered behind today,” he said slowly– which explained why he hadn’t come out sooner, but not the distant look on his face.

“Hmm?” Caline asked in surprise. She had seen everyone pack up and stand up. “Did they want to talk to me then? Why didn’t they say anything? Did you see who it was?”

Orikko shook his head. “I didn’t want to risk being seen, I only heard them walking up to the desk,” he hesitated. “That’s what I don’t like though– their footsteps were quiet. They didn’t say anything because they didn’t want to be seen. And I know it was one of your students because I didn’t hear anyone come in.”

“...That is strange,” Caline said, turning as she started to gather up the papers on her desk. ‘Sneaking around’ did seem like a bit much for one of her students, and she was sure the kwami was just paranoid from living a life where he always had to stay hidden– which was a bit sad to think about. 

As for the student she was sure it was probably just Mylene, or perhaps Nathaniel– ones who never tried to draw attention to themselves and tended to stay on the quiet side. Whoever it was probably had a question about today’s test, but hadn’t wanted to interrupt her, so they had left before she could even turn around.

Caline’s train of thought was then derailed, her frown deepening as she paused to count the papers once more. “...I’m missing a page of the test answers.”

Orikko flew off of her shoulder, looking at the papers in her hands. “But you had them all when class started.”

“I had them all  _ during _ class,” Caline said. “I was looking over them while the students were taking their test, I know I had them all here. Could you check under the desk for me? It must have fallen down.”

“Sure thing!” Orikko chirped, diving down to peer under her desk. 

She meanwhile started checking the floors surrounding it, as she didn’t want to have to write out another answer key. Even if it was just one page that was still time that she could be using elsewhere. It didn’t take long to see that there was nothing there, and Orikko merely shook his head as he reappeared from under the desk.

“Just a lot of dust,” he reported. “No papers though.”

Caline went through the papers one more time, wondering if she had just missed it– but she found nothing. She cast her eyes about the classroom one more time as she slipped her papers away into her bag. “...Maybe I left it in my office...”

She knew she had it earlier, but yet it most certainly wasn’t here.


	9. Chapter 9

“Oh no... oh no oh no oh no...” 

Orikko stared up at the giant creature in front of him, beak hanging open with horror. This couldn’t be happening– this couldn’t be happening! This roost had been a safe place, a home he had thought would be without worry. But as he looked at the furry white monstrosity in front of him he realized that was no longer so.

Thick curly fur, large gleaming white fangs, claws that dug into the floor. The creature’s gaze was locked right on him, studying the kwami with a look he couldn’t read– but he knew it had to mean danger. The being tilted its head slightly as it watched him, before a sound rumbled out from its throat.

“Arf!”

_ “Caline!” _ Orikko cried, zipping into the air and bolting towards his holder’s bedroom. “Caline! We have an intruder! There’s an intruder! We need to transform!”

He phased through the door, and found his hen sitting on her bed, grading papers from her class, she looked up at him in surprise as he zipped about her, panic pouring from him. “Someone broke in? Orikko, what happened?”

“Not someone– something!” He said, waving a feathered paw urgently. “There’s a creature out there in your living room– and even worse it's a boy! In our roost! We need to do something!”

He jumped as he heard claws clicking against the wooden floor, barking coming from outside the door. Caline raised an eyebrow, stood up from her bed and opened the door, letting the white monstrosity into her nest– and it hopped right onto her bed! Orikko let out a squawk as it ran at him, barking again.

“No, Spot,” Caline said firmly. “Orikko is our friend, no barking at him.”

Spot let out another bark, and she sighed, picking up the little white dog, setting him on the ground. Orikko zipped up towards the ceiling, letting out a low clucking as he stared at the intruder that Caline was not taking seriously. She hopped back on her bed, resuming to grade the papers, and he flew so he was hovering right in front of her.

“Are you going to explain why that _ thing _ is in our roost?”

“That ‘thing’ is Spot, and he’s my dog,” she replied, gently pushing him aside so she could read the papers. “Well, technically he’s my mom’s, but she can’t take care of him anymore. Me and my sister take turns watching him,” she eyed him. “What do you have against dogs, anyways?”

“Nothing,” Orikko said stiffly, glaring at the Bichon Frise in distaste, who was still watching him in fascination. “But it’s a male. You said that there wouldn’t be any others.”

“Well, if you hadn’t been taking a nap all day, you would have known he was here.” She sighed. “You’re ridiculous, you know that, right? He’s a _ dog.” _

“A _ male _ dog!”

“You’re a male!”

“Yeah, but I’m awesome,” the rooster replied, feathers puffing up proudly, and she let out a long sigh.

“So you’re telling me that your ego is so fragile that none of your other holders have ever had a boy with them?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “Not a friend or a neighbor? A husband or son?”

“W-well chicks are different!” he stuttered out. “And of course some of them did, that doesn’t mean we got along though–”

“Ha,” Caline said with a grin, poking her pen towards him. “You have done this before, so you have no excuse to act like this is the end of the world. I think you can handle a dog just fine.”

“It’s– It’s my nature! I–”

Caline scooped the little kwami out of the air, smiling sweetly at him. “Well, I’m a firm believer that people can change, and that people can be friends with those who they least expect. I just think you need to get off of your high horse, and get to know Spot before you decide how you feel.”

“Kaalki’s the horse, not me...” Orikko muttered.

His holder stood up, heading for the door, the offending dog at her heels. She pulled open the bedroom door, letting Spot run off ahead, and she tossed the kwami into the hall. He let out a yelp, catching himself with his levitation, and glared at her while she smiled sweetly. Spot came running back towards the bedroom, a tennis ball in his mouth.

“You and Spot get some brotherly bonding time, and I’m going to finish grading these tests,” Caline said cheerfully. “You two get along, and no coming in here unless there’s an actual emergency.”

With that she shut the door, and unknowingly shut Orikko out with magic– because her orders were binding to the kwami. He crossed his paws unhappily, gaze going from the door to the dog. The dog was staring at where Caline had been moments before, and with the human now gone he turned towards the next best person to play with– Orikko. The kwami watched as the tennis ball was dropped right below where he was hovering, Spot barking with his tail wagging.

“Spot,” Orikko muttered under his breath. “What kind of name is that? You don’t even have spots, you’re pure white.”

_ “Arf!” _ Spot called out happily, eyes locked on his ball.

Orikko watched the dog basically dance about the tennis ball, pawing at it and looking up at him hopefully. He had no idea how the dog found it so entertaining, but if that was what made the animal happy... He began whistling, slowly flying down until he was next to the sphere– then he kicked it as hard as he could.

The ball was sent flying down the hallway and into the kitchen, the dog dashing after it. Orikko snickered, that got Spot out of the way, meaning he was free to stay closest to Caline by the door. The dog followed the ball, so it could stare and bark at it in the kitchen far away from them.

Except for his plan was ruined as he heard the clicking of claws, Spot trotting back towards him with the ball in his mouth. Orikko’s eyes widened as the dog dropped the ball back where it had been before, staring at it excitedly. He hurried and kicked it away once more, sending the ball flying and the dog running after it. He glared at the white fluffy mass as it snatched the rolling ball in its mouth– before racing back towards them once more.

“No!” Orikko said as Spot dropped the ball back onto the floor. “Go stare at it over there!”

He kicked the ball once more, Spot happily racing after it. Orikko had his paws crossed as the dog came back, once again depositing the ball right in front of the kwami. He got down in the play bow, tail wagging as he waited in excitement. Orikko snorted– did this animal think he was stupid? He could keep this up all day! No ball would be left here if he had anything to say about it!

So once again he kicked the ball down the hall, and once more Spot chased after it with a happy yip. He brought the tennis ball back to the stubborn kwami, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he dropped the sphere, looking at it excitedly.

“I’m watching you,” Orikko said, gaze narrowing, before kicking the ball once more.

* * *

Caline stared down at the note with a frown.

It had been left in her mailbox this morning, no name attached. Reading it just made her uncomfortable, not sure of what to do or what exactly it meant. She knew that the information in it was false, because she had her hands on the answer key during the test. Yes, it had been stolen, but not during a time frame where it could actually be used to cheat.

And now this note was telling her that the city’s hero was cheating on a test.

Of course it wasn’t impossible for Marinette to cheat, Ladybug or not she was still human– but Caline knew Marinette. She had been in her class since her first year at this school, and had always been a model student. A bit on the quieter side, never causing trouble aside from her occasional lateness, but she always did everything she could to make it up. And these last few years she had really opened up– and whether that was because of Alya’s presence or being Ladybug, Caline wasn’t sure.

_ I saw Marinette steal the exam answers. She was peeking at them during the test. _

Typed, so she couldn't compare handwriting to see who had left it. She pursed her lips, because the only logical conclusion she could come to was that someone was trying to frame Marinette– but she didn’t know why someone would do that. Or who, either. The class adored Marinette, aside from Chloe and Sabrina. But subtle wasn’t Chloe’s style, as she wanted the spotlight, and Sabrina wouldn’t do anything so drastic without Chloe’s lead.

“Told you they were trying to sneak about,” Orikko said, mouth full as he tried a variety of food she had brought for him to keep him busy. He still hadn’t found a favorite (he insisted kwamis needed to have one), but seemed content on trying all of them. “I wish I would’ve peeked my head out to see who took the paper, then we could catch the culprit.”

“This isn’t some grand crime,” Caline replied. “Just some kids in need of discipline,” she sighed, she always hated this part of teaching. Sometimes it was just easier to send the students to the principal and let him deal with the rule breakers. “But I guess you were right, someone was sneaking about my desk.”

“Of course I’m right,” the kwami said, puffing up. He certainly put the ‘cock’ in ‘cocky’. “I’m–”

He fell silent, darting in her purse moments before her classroom door was thrown open. She looked up, and was surprised to see Marinette bursting in. There was a good half hour before class started, and usually she was ten minutes late. She was panting, shutting the door behind her, and a moment later her own kwami popped out of her coin purse, hovering in the air. She was less put off by the creature than the first time she had seen her, now that she had started growing used to Orikko’s presence.

“Miss Bustier,” she said, hurrying up to the desk. “Can we talk?”

“Yes, we do need to talk,” she said, and she held out the note she had gotten. Marinette uncertainly read over the two lines, and her eyes widened. “I found this in my office mailbox this morning.”

Tikki read over her shoulder, before zipping up into Caline’s face. “Marinette didn’t cheat! I promise! I was with her the whole time, and she studied so hard for the test! She didn’t steal anything!”

“I know–”

“I encourage Marinette to be as honest as she can, and that includes in her school work–”

“I don’t think Marinette cheated,” Caline said, raising her voice slightly so she could be heard over the panicking kwami, and she turned her focus towards Marinette. “I had the answer sheets with me during the test, there’s no way someone could have used them to cheat. Besides, I know you wouldn’t cheat, you’re a good student.”

Marinette relaxed in the slightest, though there was a hesitant look on her face. She reached into her bag, pulling out a sheet of paper from inside. She held it out to Caline, who instantly recognized it as her missing answer sheet. She raised an eyebrow, taking it back, and once again her student looked panicked.

“I found it in my backpack when I got home,” she said swiftly. “I have no idea how it got there, I swear.”

“Though I don’t know why someone would, if I had to guess, I would say someone is trying to frame you for cheating,” Caline said, causing Tikki and Marinette to share a glance, and she carefully chose her next words as to not mention Orikko. “When I was packing up yesterday after the test I heard someone stay behind for a minute, I didn’t think much of it at the time and I don’t know who it was because they didn’t say anything, but that’s the only time the answers could have gone missing.”

“Lila,” Marinette and Tikki said together.

She frowned. “I know you two don’t really get along, but I highly doubt she’d–”

Marinette snorted, each word dripping with spite. “What? Because Lila is such a perfect example of a human being? The angel who wouldn’t hurt anyone? Ladybug’s best friend?”

Caline was silent as the implications of these words sank in. She leaned back for a moment, brow furrowing. She never paid much attention to all the stories Lila told, though she knew she had many, and her tales with Ladybug seemed to be the most common. 

“...I can see where your distaste for her comes from now,” she said slowly. “Still, tall tales don’t prove–”

“Lila’s threatened her!” Tikki cried.

“Tikki!”

“But she has!” The little kwami said.

“Threatened?” Caline asked, her eyes turning towards Marinette. “What do you mean threatened? What did she say to you?”

“Not much,” Marinette said swiftly. “It isn’t a big deal–”

“Lila wasn’t too happy to find out that Marinette didn’t believe her lies,” Tikki said when she saw that Marinette wasn’t going to say anything. “She basically told Marinette that either they could be ‘friends’, but if she went against her or tried to expose her she’d turn everyone against Marinette. And everytime they’re alone she’s just plain horrible to Marinette.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about this?” Caline asked, turning to Marinette. “That’s... that’s horrible, we could have done something–”

Marinette gritted her teeth. “Who would have believed me? Everyone believes her stories and disabilities, you clearly believed them. She just would have turned everything back on me.”

“I don’t have much control over what people tell their friends, Marinette,” Caline said. “And as for her different conditions, it’s not my place to decide if someone is lying about them or not. What if she really does have those diseases, and I refused to give her the accommodations she needs just because she told a fake story about knowing a celebrity? Or another student wasn’t given access to tools they needed just because the teacher decided they didn’t have a disability for whatever reason?”

Marinette blinked. “That... that wouldn’t be right.”

“Exactly,” Caline crossed her arms. “But her threatening another student– you should have come forward as soon as it happened, and if she was the one that framed you, that’s something else we can take care of,” she frowned. “Unfortunately we don’t know for sure who did it, but we can talk to the principal about her threats–”

“No!” Marinette cried. “Please, just let it be.”

“I can’t just turn a blind eye to something like that,” Caline said firmly.

“But we don’t have any evidence that she threatened me either,” Marinette said swiftly. “If I do come forward and Mr. Damocles doesn’t believe me everyone will think I was the one framing Lila! Everyone else already thinks I’m jealous of her, and then she’ll turn them against me and I won’t have anyone–”

Tikki was by Marinette’s side in an instant. “Breathe, Mari, just breathe, you’re overthinking this again. Your friends know you better than that, Alya would never think you’d lie about being threatened. And Adrien knows Lila’s a liar, he’d stand up for you instantly!”

“And I’d be there too when we talk to Mr. Damocles,” Caline said. “I wouldn’t have you do this alone.”

Marinette looked away. “Can we... can we do it another day? When Lila isn’t up to something? I... I just don’t want to have to deal with more on my plate than necessary.”

Caline frowned, sitting down at her desk, opening a file and pulling out a paper. “How about we start with you filling out this report of the incident? Everything you can remember about it and other times similar things have happened, then we can have it on record.”

Marinette hesitated, but took the paper. “...Okay.”

Caline smiled. “Why don’t you sit down and get started on that, and I’ll fill out one about everything going on with someone framing you for cheating, and see if we can find anything that shows us who did it.”

“It was Lila,” Tikki said firmly. “I know it.”

“We need to know for sure if we’re going to do anything about it,” Caline replied.

“Thank you for everything, Miss Bustier,” Marinette said as she took her seat, pulling a pen from out of her backpack. “Things have just been crazy recently, between you finding out... about you know what, and then school, and then another permanent hero showing up and Master Fu basically vanishing again.”

“...What do you think of the new hero?” Caline asked after a moment of hesitation.

Marinette looked away. “I’m... I’m glad that me and Chat can have some help. But I don’t know what it means for Master Fu to be putting out another hero without telling me. I guess after letting my identity get discovered he doesn’t trust me as much.”

“I don’t think that’s the case,” Caline said gently. “Maybe he just realized asking two children to bear the weight of the city wasn’t fair.”

She glanced at her. “Did Master Fu ever end up talking to you? Did he say anything?”

“...He said a lot of things, and half of it was just as cryptic as his existence,” she smiled at her. “He said it was fine that I knew who you were, and he basically sang praises to you being a wonderful Ladybug, so I don’t think you have a thing to worry about when it comes to his trust in you.”

Marinette nodded, but said nothing.

* * *

“Many of you did well on your tests,” Caline said as she passed back the tests that had become the cause of so much chaos as of late. “But if anyone needs to make up the test or redo it I will be offering a makeup exam after school next Monday.”

Most students seemed happy with their grades, but as she handed the papers back there was a few that glanced away. Marinette gave no reaction as Caline gave her test back, which she had gotten hundred percent on. If Caline hadn’t known when the papers had gone missing that grade might have prompted her to take the anonymous note a bit more seriously, but then again Marinette had always done well on these subjects.

Caline couldn’t help but glance towards Lila as she gave Marinette her paper, and she felt her stomach twist when she saw the smirk on the girl’s face. Even after learning of the threats she gave Marinette it was still strange to see a normally sweet girl with such a look, though it smoothed over just as quickly. She could see the confusion in her green eyes as she approached, handing Lila her own test that she had failed, which unfortunately wasn’t uncommon for Lila.

She kept her gaze away from her as she finished passing out papers. Her students were talking among themselves by the time she returned to her desk, and she saw Orikko hovering behind her desk as she went to get her things for today’s lesson. She couldn’t quite read his expression as he watched her, but her attention was drawn elsewhere as she heard her name.

“Miss Bustier?” Lila asked, hand up in the air. “Can I ask you something about the test real quick?”

“Of course,” she said with a nod.

“Could we go out into the hall?” She asked meekly.

“Is it something that can wait until after class, I do need to start today’s lesson,” Caline said after a moment.

“It will be real quick, I promise,” Lila said, and she gave another nod. She got to her feet, hurrying to the front of the room, and Caline felt Orikko phase into her pocket just as she headed for the classroom door. Lila had a hesitant look on her face as they stood in the empty hallway.

“Is this about your grade?” She asked as she closed the door, though she already had a feeling of what this was about. Despite the news of her threats, a part of her still hoped that she wasn’t the one that had attempted to frame Marinette, and perhaps the threats were somehow a misunderstanding on both girls’ parts. “There is a makeup exam available.”

“I know, and I plan on doing it,” Lila said. “You’re such a good teacher offering them. Back in Italy my teachers never gave us opportunities like that, even when the whole class was struggling. I just wanted to ask if you got my message this morning?”

“I didn’t receive anything signed by you,” she replied evenly.

“Well, that’s because I wanted it to be anonymous,” Lila said, looking away. “It was about me seeing Marinette cheating? You did get it, right?”

Caline’s heart sank, her remaining hope for Lila withering. She had been the one to frame this on Marinette, intentionally trying to get someone innocent in trouble. “I did, so you’re the one that left it? I was wondering who it was.”

“It was me, I didn’t want to cause trouble, but I couldn’t just stay silent because it just isn’t fair to everyone else that put in so much work studying,” she swallowed. “That’s why I wanted to make sure you got it, and I didn’t want to just blurt it out in front of the whole class, but I noticed you gave Marinette her test back and...”

“Well, like you said, this isn’t something to be handled in front of the class,” Caline said. “I was just writing up something this morning about the missing page of test answers, but with the school’s policies it can be hard to take action without witnesses or physical proof. Do you think you’d be willing to fill out a report of what you saw for me to show the principal?”

“Of course Miss Bustier, if it would help,” she hesitated. “But I’m just worried about Marinette, this totally isn’t like her– maybe she’s struggling in class? Maybe she’s having a hard time being both class president and doing her school work? Or maybe pressure at home or something? Back in Italy we had several smaller-sized classes for students so the teachers could work more one on one with them to help them with studying and stuff, is there anything like that here?”

“That would be something for Marinette and her parents to discuss with the school,” Caline said evenly. “Let’s head back to class for now, and I’ll get you that report to fill out, okay? Just bring it up to my desk when you’re finished.”

“Of course, Miss Bustier,” Lila beamed.

* * *

Marinette knew that Lila was talking about her the moment she asked to talk to the teacher alone, and she couldn’t help but glare at the door as they headed out. She had to remind herself that Miss Bustier didn’t think she cheated, but she couldn’t help but wonder how much of that was due to the fact she was Ladybug.

“Girl, don’t look so sour,” Alya said, playful bumping up against her.

“Sorry, it’s been a long day,” Marinette replied, looking away.

“I know what will cheer you up,” Alya said with a gleam in her eyes, pulling out her phone. “Look what was submitted to the LadyBlog– I know it's not the highest quality, but it’s gold.”

She looked at the photo, and sure enough it was a picture of her alter ego, but like Alya had said it wasn’t the best picture out there. The person taking it must have been on the street, and they were of course on the roof, and the fact that it was night in the photo didn’t help it either. It was from their latest patrol, featuring three figures– one red, one black, and the last one golden.

“That’s the new hero, right?” Marinette said, knowing that Alya was waiting for a response.

“Yep!” She said with a grin. “Chicken Lady– and she was out on patrol with them, the temporary heroes never patrolled with them! So you know what that means– she might not be a temporary hero!”

“That would be pretty cool,” Marinette said, forcing herself to sound excited, but her gaze kept going to the door, wondering what lies Lila was cooking up this time. Miss Bustier wouldn’t believe them, right?

“And I scheduled my exclusive interview with Ladybug and Chat too,” Alya squealed. “She sent a note with Trixx last night and–” she paused, eyes widening. “W-well, I assume it was tricks– or Miraculous magic– or something, like the note just suddenly appeared on my desk! Like _ poof!” _

In front of them Nino snickered, and Alya kicked his chair. Marinette took the moment to hide a laugh of her own at Alya’s near slip up.

“Anyways!” She said, louder than necessary. “It’s set for this weekend at a location I can’t disclose because they don’t want other fans dropping in on them to interrupt the interview, but I’m going to ask them about the new hero then. And finally get her name!”

“Blaziken,” Adrien said, turning around to face them. “Like the Pokemon, it would be so perfect.”

“Wouldn’t that have copyright issues?” Marinette said, raising an eyebrow.

Adrien grinned. “I’d like to see Pokemon try to sue a hero they don’t even know the name of.”

“True that, dude,” Nino said. “Team Blaziken it is. Chat Noir can be Meowth, and Ladybug is Ledian.”

“Meowth isn’t a black cat,” Adrien countered. “Purrloin or Litten would work better.”

“Alolan Meowth is a black cat,” Marinette offered.

“Don’t forget Orbeetle is another option for Ladybug,” Alya said. “Though Rena Rouge would totally be the adorable Fennekin, no other option.”

It was then Lila and Miss Bustier walked back into the classroom, and Marinette whipped her head up. The teacher didn’t even glance her way, but Lila’s toxic green eyes locked on hers. For a moment she did nothing, before giving Marinette the smallest smirk, then she hurried over to Miss Bustier’s desk, accepting a paper from the teacher before she headed back to her desk. She didn’t try hiding what it was from Marinette as she walked passed, and she recognized it as the same incident report Miss Bustier had her fill out this morning about when Lila had threatened her.

Again she had to remind herself that Miss Bustier believed her, but that didn’t stop her heart from hammering. She looked up at the teacher, but she didn’t get any answers from her gaze as she started class. The talk of Pokemon died down, everyone pulling out notes instead. She could feel Lila’s gaze on her the entire lesson, but she didn’t turn around, eyes locked on the blackboard instead.

The last part of class they were given a worksheet to do, and that’s when Lila rose from her seat, offering Miss Bustier the paper. She accepted it without a word, merely looking over it for a moment, before gathering up several other papers and rising to her feet.

“Rose, will you make sure everyone is working while I’m gone?” Miss Bustier asked, and the blonde gave a cheerful nod. “Lila, Marinette, will you two please come with me?”

This caught everyone’s attention, everyone looking up, knowing that the two of them didn’t get along. Marinette pushed herself to her feet, grabbing her coin purse where Tikki was hidden, making her way to the front of the room without making eye contact with anyone throwing her a questioning look. Lila shifted uncertainly under the attention, though her eyes gleamed with excitement.

Much to her surprise, Adrien was the first one to speak. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Miss Bustier said calmly. “Sit down please.”

Adrien had risen to his feet, and made no effort to sit back down. “I don’t know what this is about, but I know that Marinette didn’t do anything!”

She frowned at him. “I didn’t say Marinette did anything, just finish up the assignment, okay? Lila, Marinette, come with me please.”

“Chloe!” Adrien snapped, turning towards his oldest friend.

She sneered. “I don’t want to help Dupain-Cheng.”

The rest of the conversation was cut off as they headed into the hallway, and Lila flashed Marinette a victorious smile as they made their way towards what Marinette was sure was the principal's office. She kept her expression blank, not wanting to give Lila any clue that Miss Bustier had been told anything. 

“Mr. Damocles?” Miss Bustier asked with a knock once they reached the office. “Are you busy?”

“Come on in!” Was the reply, and she opened the door, gesturing for them to go in. Mr. Damocles eyed them as they entered. “Take a seat, both of you. Now what seems to be the problem?”

Unfortunately she had no choice but to sit next to Lila as there was only two chairs in front of the desk, and Miss Bustier handed Mr. Damocles her collection of papers. “I want you to tell me what you think of this.”

He frowned, leaving them in silence as he read over the incident reports and a paper that featured Miss Bustier’s writing. His impressive eyebrows shot up as he read each one, first looking at Marinette in disappointment, then Lila as he reached the next page. His brow furrowed after a couple of minutes, and by the time he finished he looked up at Miss Bustier.

“So we got one student cheating on a test,” he said. “And then a report of a student being threatened?”

Lila’s eyes widened, gaze shooting over towards Marinette, who kept her eyes forward.

“Exactly,” Miss Bustier said calmly. “And as you see in what I wrote down, one of my answer sheets did go missing– however it went missing after the test was completed.”

“But Mlle Rossi says here–”

“Says that she saw Marinette take the answer sheet off of my desk before the test, and look at it throughout the test,” she finished. “That is what Lila told me, and I asked her to write everything she saw down. She also gave me that note this morning– the last sheet of paper. That is correct Lila?”

“Y-yes?” Lila stuttered out, eyes slightly wide as she realized this wasn’t going the way she planned. “I mean–”

“This morning Marinette came in early to give me my missing test answers– which she said ended up in her backpack unexplained,” Miss Bustier continued. “I know that they couldn’t have been used to cheat however, as I had all of them during the test. I was reviewing them to make sure all the answers on them were correct for when I graded. They didn’t go missing until after the test.”

“That’s impossible!” Lila cried. “I– I saw her Mr. Damocles, she was cheating!”

“Are you sure you had the test answers the whole time, Caline?” Mr. Damocles asked with a frown.

“Yes,” she said. “The only explanation for why they would be with Marinette would be if someone was purposely trying to frame her for cheating, which would explain the note that was left. I asked Marinette who she thought would try to set her up like that, and at the top of her list was Lila. I asked her why she thought that, which is when I heard of the event she noted in her own report,” she said, nodding to Marinette’s paper. “I asked her to fill that out the moment I learned about it.”

“I see,” Mr. Damocles said, looking at Lila uncertainty.

“Of course Marinette’s suspect of Lila was only a guess, I wasn’t going to lay the blame on anyone without reason, but then Lila approached me telling me that the note I found was left by her, and that she had witnessed first hand Marinette stealing and cheating– which we already know isn’t possible.”

“Threatening a student and falsely accusing them,” he mused, and he looked at Lila, who looked quite pale. “Do you have anything you’d like to say to this, Mlle Rossi?”

Marinette’s heart was pounding, barely believing what was happening. Proof. Actual proof of Lila’s lies!

Lila sniffled, tears falling down her face. “It was me, Mr. Damocles, I did plant the test answers in Marinette’s backpack. I’m so sorry for lying to you, Miss Bustier, I’m sorry!”

Lila’s confession made Marinette’s heart plummet– because she knew that Lila wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Care to explain why you would do this to another student?” Mr. Damocles asked. “And then the report of you threatening to turn her friends against her?”

“It didn’t happen like that!” Lila blurted out. “I planted the test answers, but I would never th-threaten someone!” More tears were forming in her eyes. “M-marinette’s the one that threatened me!”

“I did not!”

Lila broke down sobbing, shoulders hunched as she started crying. Marinette pulled back, a pit of anger forming in her stomach. Mr. Damocles glanced at her for a moment, then turned his attention back to Lila.

“Would you please tell me your side of the story, since I’ve already read Mlle Dupain-Cheng’s?” He asked, and Miss Bustier opened her mouth to say something, but the lies were already pouring from Lila’s lips.

“It was back when I was first transferred here,” she hiccuped. “I was just trying to make some new friends, and th-then she said that I was getting too close to hers, and to back off or else she’d make everyone hate me! So I did, and I was h-hoping that would be the end of it, b-but then... then...”

“Then?” Mr. Damocles prompted.

“Then Marinette stole my necklace,” she cried, a sob escaping her. “The necklace my grandma gave to me before she died!” She looked up at the principal. “Th-that’s why I tried to frame her for cheating, b-because I didn’t think anyone would believe me! I know it was wrong, b-but I didn’t know what else to do, and that necklace was so important to me and I didn’t want her to just get away unpunished– I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Mlle Dupain-Cheng?” He asked, turning towards her. “Anything you would like to add?”

“Lila’s lying,” she said, forcing herself to remain calm. “I’ve never touched any such necklace, let alone steal one. What happened was exactly what I wrote in my report.”

“My necklace is in her locker,” Lila gasped. “I saw her put it in there, it’s in her locker.”

“Well, I believe this is a fairly simple thing to resolve,” Mr. Damcoles said, pushing himself to his feet. “Would you please take us to your locker, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng? Let’s see if the necklace is there or not, and get to the bottom of this.”

The pit in Marinette’s stomach grew when she saw Lila’s triumphant smirk, and she shakily pushed herself to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien’s Instagram story said Miss Bustier had a dog... so she now has a dog.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mr. Damocles–” Miss Bustier began, but the principal cut her off with a wave.

“I’d like to get to the bottom of this quickly,” he said as he led all four of them out of the office. “What does this necklace look like, Mlle Rossi?”

“It’s a fox tail pendant,” she said, sniffling. “On a golden chain. It... it was the last thing my grandma gave to me before she passed away.”

Marinette’s hands were tightened into fists, the heavy feeling in her heart pressing down on her. There was no way– no reason– for any sort of necklace to be in her locker, but the fact that Lila’s was leading them there she knew that it would be in there. She flashed Miss Bustier a glance, and worried teal eyes looked back at her. She knew that the teacher had been trying to help her with all this... but this was why she had wanted to stay quiet about Lila. She always had something up her sleeve, some way to turn this all back around in her favor.

But if the necklace was there then that must mean that she had planned on bringing this apparent theft forward from the beginning. She reached into her coin purse in search of reassurance, and Tikki’s paws wrapped around her fingers in reply. Some part of her mind entertained the idea of what would happen if she would transform here and now, how they would react. The look on Lila’s face would probably be priceless, though of course it would be one she would never see. Ladybug and Marinette would always be two separate people in the eyes of others, and she honestly preferred it that way.

She just wished people would trust her as much as they did Ladybug.

The locker room was empty as they walked in, but the bell to end class rang out as they entered, meaning they wouldn’t be alone for long. Lila lingered near the principal, letting out just enough sniffs for her presence and apparent sorrow to be noticed, but quiet enough as to not seem out of place. Marinette saw Lila flash Miss Bustier an annoyed glare when neither of the adults were looking, as probably part of her original plan was supposed to have the teacher on her side as well.

“Which one is yours, Marinette?” Mr. Damocles asked, and Marinette wordlessly approached her locker. Her hand hesitated above the lock for a moment, before deciding there was nothing to avoid her fate.

The necklace had been placed on a perfect angle that as soon as the door was pulled open it came falling out, alongside a few of her papers. Despite having known that it would be there, she still flinched as it crashed against the ground, and Lila let out a happy gasp.

“My necklace!” She cried, racing forward and clutching it to her chest.

Marinette didn’t take her eyes off of Lila, but she could feel Mr. Damocles’ glare shifting towards her. “Well, that seems to answer our questions.”

“I haven’t been in my locker at all today!” Marinette protested. 

“Mr. Damocles–” Miss Bustier began, and the locker room doors came open as other students came in to grab things for their next classes. Marinette could feel their gazes dance across their small group; taking in Lila’s tear filled eyes and the principal’s stern gaze. A few of her classmates looked on in worry, glancing at Marinette, hoping she could give them answers.

“Let’s head back up to my office, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, and get your parents on the line and see what they have to say about this,” Damocles said, voice gruff. “Lila, you may go on to your next class, we’ll call you if we need further details.”

“What happened?” Kim asked.

“Students,” Mr. Damocles said, tone softening a bit. “This is nothing for you to concern yourselves over, just continue to your next class. Caline, you should probably get going as well–”

“I will not be leaving until this is settled,” she said, crossing her arms.

“This is a matter between me and Mlle Dupain-Cheng’s parents now, you have another class coming in soon–”

“Marinette wouldn’t do anything!” Rose protested. “This has to be a mistake.”

Mr. Damocles rubbed his temple with a single hand. “This will be handled by school staff–”

“They’re accusing me of stealing a necklace I’ve never even touched,” Marinette snapped, as she was not about to go down quietly.

“Marinette would never steal anything,” Alix said with a scoff. “Talk about having the wrong guy.”

“But it is true!” Lila cried, her crocodile tears welling up in her eyes. “She took my grandmother’s necklace right from my hands and hid it in her locker where I couldn’t get it.”

“If I really took it right from you then why didn’t you go to a teacher right away?” Marinette snarled.

Lila only broke down further. “Because I knew no one would believe me over y-you. Everyone thinks you’re so nice, when you’re really just some bully–”

“Okay, enough!” An unfamiliar and angry voice snarled. Both Marinette and Lila jumped at the sound, and her eyes widened as she turned her head and saw a very angry Adrien stalking up towards them. 

For a moment the normally very sweet boy looked like a mirror of his father– gaze cold and narrowed with a fury, movements stiff as he walked up towards them, and everyone around them fell silent as he approached– even the principal. He got right up in Lila’s face, and for the first time the fearful expression on her face wasn’t faked.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Adrien growled. “You telling stories and tall tales is one thing– but trying to put the blame on Marinette for no reason? I’m not just going to stand by. The only reason you have it out for her is because she knows that every word that drips out of your mouth is a lie!”

Lila was quick to regain her composure, more tears falling down her face. “How could you say that, Adrien? I thought we were friends!”

“M Agreste,” Mr. Damocles began. “I need you to calm down, that necklace was found in Marinette’s locker.”

“It was a gift from my late grandmother,” Lila added, clutching the fox tail pendant closer.

Adrien clenched his fists, and looked over his shoulder. “Chloe.”

The blonde snorted, having been leaning up in the doorway, seemingly enjoying the drama. “Why should I?”

Adrien’s expression softened a degree. “Chlo, please? For me?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Ugh, fine. I saw little Miss Lie-la there getting into Marinette’s locker this morning, blah blah blah, Sabrina saw too so she can back me up, et cetera. Happy?”

“Th-that’s not true!” Lila cried. “I don’t know her combination!”

Chloe snorted. “You don’t need a combination to get into Dupain-Cheng’s locker, the latch has always been iffy, how else do you guys think I got into her locker the day Zombizou attacked? And if you shake the handle hard enough it will pop open, which is how I stole her drawing pencils a few months ago– I didn’t even need Sabrina’s help that time.”

She looked pretty proud of herself, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she was actually helping her right now, Marinette would have probably been a lot more frustrated. Mr. Damocles and Miss Bustier glanced at each other, and a few mutters broke out among the students. A look of frustration flashed across Lila’s face.

“You’re going to believe Chloe over me? Who’s bullied the entire class?”

Miss Bustier went over to Marinette’s still-open locker, firmly shutting it. She did exactly as Chloe had said, shaking and messing with the handle, and sure enough the door popped open after a moment of fiddling. Marinette had always known the latch got stuck at times, but she hadn’t realized it was that insecure.

“Can I see that necklace?” Adrien asked, and Lila pulled it close.

“No,” she whispered. “This is a family heirloom, the last thing my grandma gave to me before she passed away.”

Her green eyes flashed, looking like a cornered animal, while Adrien’s expression was calm. Much too calm for the situation at hand.

“Didn’t you say your grandma died when you were young?” Adrien asked.

“Why does that matter–?”

“Because that necklace was designed by my father’s brand,” Adrien said. _ “After _ you moved to Paris.”

“It– it was my other grandma–” Lila began.

“The one you said you never met because she passed before you were born?” Alya asked with a hiss, hazel eyes flashing. Lila looked around at her classmates, whose worried and concerned expressions were slipping away into something else. Marinette’s heart jumped hopefully, her gaze turning towards Miss Bustier and the principal.

Mr. Damocles’ eyes were narrowed. “It clearly seems there is much more going on here than what was originally presented. Lila, Marinette, please accompany me back to my office. Miss Bustier, please contact their parents to come to the school, I feel they should be present.”

“You can’t!” Lila protested. “My mother is very busy and–”

“Yes, so she seems to be, all the time,” Mr. Damocles replied. “But I am sure we can find some time she has in her schedule for her daughter.”

Lila opened her mouth to protest– but she was silenced as a swarm of red butterflies rushed in through the open door.

No one had time to react– only wide eyes as the crimson akumas bore down on them. Marinette only had time to pull back before one merged with her bag at her side. Her panic instantly spiked the moment it touched her, everything around her dying down as her mind fixated on the fear, a presence forming in her head as a red mask formed in front of her face.

_ “Verity Queen, I am Scarlet Moth,” _ the presence told her, and something about the name sparked something within her. Echoed to her core, urging her to embrace it. Verity– truth. Queen- power. She was tired of the lies, she was tired of feeling helpless.

Fear of Lila turning those that she cared for against her– and she almost had. Even with the truth laid out in front of them she still twisted her words to her favor. All thoughts of those who had jumped to her defense vanish, only her hatred and frustration for the liar burning within her.

_ “The innocent wasn’t believed for so long, not until the truth was shoved in their face,” _ Scarlet Moth told her, told those around her– though she barely noticed the many akumas surrounding her. _ “I will give you the power to expose the truth– lies shall never rule the hearts of another again.” _

Yes. That was what she wanted.

_ “As for you, my desperate loyal ones, lied and used by one you trusted and admired so much, I’m glad to have you back.” _

Verity Queen paid no heed to these words, knowing them weren’t addressed to her. She waited patiently for the power Scarlet Moth had promised. Every part of her craved it, thristed for what she could do with it in her hands.

_ “In return you will bring me Cat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculouses.” _

Something Verity once vowed to always protect seemed so simple now. If that was all she needed to gain justice, she would take it. She reached for her ears, feeling the cool touch of the Miraculous as she slipped it off, the earring rolling in her palm, and she shifted to grab the other. Something in her seemed to flicker as she slipped them off, though it was drowned out by the thirst of the promised power. It could be hers for the simple price of the jewels in her hand.

Before she could hand it over something slammed into her, grabbing the Miraculouses from her palm. Her mind reeled, becoming aware of what was around her. Many of those had become akuma, but the one that had snatched the Miraculous had not. Worried teal eyes stared at her, saying something, though she didn’t process it.

She just needed to get the Miraculous, then all would be well.

_ “What’s wrong?!” _ Scarlet Moth’s voice pierced her mind, and though the words weren’t directed at her she could feel the panic– the raw fear–! _ “Dark wings fall!” _

Then the strange trance she was in suddenly vanished, the glowing mask fading as the now white butterfly fluttered out from her purse. Around her black and red energy bubbled around the other akumas as they vanished, being replaced with her startled classmates. Marinette backed away, mind racing as it tried to catch up with everything that happened. She remembered what had happened, but it felt so forgien in the moment.

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier was at her side, hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?”

She had almost handed over her Miraculous to Hawk Moth.

“That was just like on Heroes’ Day,” Alya said as the shock began to wear off, mutters echoing among her classmates.

Mr. Damocles stepped forward. “Everyone, go to your homerooms now, I will get in contact with the mayor about the attempted akumas– everyone head back to your homeroom now–!”

“Here,” Miss Bustier said softly, offering the two earrings in her hand that she had taken from her. Marinette stared at them, the bright red pattern and black spots on them showing that Tikki had been summoned back inside. She had taken them off with the intention of removing her kwami as well.

She stared at them for a moment, tears stinging her eyes. “No.”

Her voice was a whisper, and Miss Bustier moved closer. “Marinette–”

_ “No!” _Marinette shouted, pushing away from her and bolting for the door. She heard voices calling after her– Adrien, Alya, Miss Bustier– but she didn’t care. She charged out of the school and through the front doors, tears blurring her vision as she rushed home. Her coin purse felt empty against her side as she sprinted across the street, rushing for the doors of the bakery.

Her mother called out to her from behind the counter as she rushed in, but she didn’t slow, heading for the door and up the stairs to their home. Her heart was thundering as she hurried up the stairs, throwing her trap door open and pulling herself up into her bedroom.

This wasn’t enough though, climbing the ladder to her bed, opening her skylight, and throwing herself up onto her balcony. She collapsed in her lawn chair, breathing ragged as she drew her legs up to her knees. Part of her waited for Tikki to come out– either to comfort her or lecture her– but the kwami wasn’t with her at the moment.

More tears filled her eyes, and she buried her head into her hands– it felt like she had done nothing but mess up as of late.

Her actions had led to Chat Noir getting akumatized, and she had barely been able to correct that mistake. Her messing around had led to her identity getting discovered in a way that could have easily been avoided if she would have just been careful. She had nearly lost a battle that would have left their Miraculouses in Hawk Moth’s hands.

And today she had almost gotten akumatized.

She would have handed her Miraculous– the only Miraculous that could stop Hawk Moth, that could repair the damage he caused, one of the ones he needed to win– over to him without a fight. All because she couldn’t handle some girl her age that liked to tell stories. She shook as she cried, wondering how she was supposed to be a proper Ladybug when all she did was keep messing up.

Clearly even Master Fu didn’t think she was doing well enough, if he had put out another permanent hero out in the field– something he had been so adamant against before.

She reminded herself that she needed to calm down, in case she attracted an akuma, but the thought only made her snort. Been there, done that– no one should be surprised if that happened yet again.

She heard her mother’s voice calling up to her from her room, concerned and worried, but she didn’t reply.

* * *

School had been canceled after the attempted Scarlet Moth attack.

Caline didn’t say a word as she sat at her desk, looking down at the Ladybug earrings sitting there. Everyone had cleared out nearly a half hour before, Mr. Damocles telling Lila that they would be discussing everything another day before he went to fill out a report of what had happened. Alya had promised to check in on Marinette, Adrien and the rest of the class seeming very worried about her sudden run, though Caline was probably the only one that had some grasp on what was going through her head.

She, Chloe, Sabrina, Adrien, and Lila were the only ones who hadn’t been akumatized. She wasn’t quite sure what had set them apart– their knowledge? How they were feeling? She was just grateful that it had somehow ended. Rose had reported hearing Hawk Moth sounding worried before his presence had retreated, and while others had agreed no one knew what exactly that meant.

“Well?” Orikko said. “What are we going to do? Ladybug needs her earrings.”

“She does,” Caline said softly. “I just don’t know what to say. I have a feeling this was partly my fault.”

The kwami looked at her. “Why would you say that?”

“Marinette asked me not to confront Lila today,” Caline said softly. “But I did anyway, once I had both of them filled out a report I thought that would be enough to take care of all this, but if it wasn’t for Adrien and Chloe...” Her fingers curled. “My actions would have gotten her trouble.”

Orikko nodded, looking quite proud. “Yep! That’s exactly how a hen should be.” He zipped in front of her. “Worried and concerned– but not blaming themselves.” He tapped her nose with a feathery paw. “It was that Lila girl that did all this, she clearly planted that necklace, and she would have said something no matter what you have done. Because of you we were able to prove that Ladybug hadn’t cheated and was framed, and everyone else was able to step up and clear her name.”

Caline swallowed. “Yeah, Ladybug. What scares me the most though is how I would have handled this if I didn’t know she was Ladybug– what about just Marinette? Would she have been okay?”

Orikko flicked his tail. “Stuff like that is for Fluff and her bunnies to worry over– we need to take care of our flock right now! Hawk Moth was clearly planning something, and Ladybug needs to be ready in case he does something more.”

Caline nodded in agreement, then picked up the earrings on the desk. A burst of pink light came out from them, the earrings shifting to a copper color in her hands. Tikki appeared, looking about the classroom in a panic.

“Marinette!” She cried, zipping about, but she didn’t see her holder. She turned back to Caline. “Where’s Marinette? What happened?”

“When Marinette took off the earrings I took them from her,” Caline explained, deciding to keep the explanation as simple as possible. “Hawk Moth’s akumatizations failed shortly after, and when I tried to give Marinette back the Miraculous she ran off.”

“Oh no,” Tikki whispered. “I need to get back to her, right away.”

“I’ll take you there,” Caline promised. “We can go right now–”

Tikki stared at Caline’s shoulder. “Orikko?”

The Rooster gave her a salute. “Hey Tikki, how are ya?”

The Ladybug turned towards Caline. _ “You’re _ the new hero?”

“...Surprise?” Caline said, shrugging. “I didn’t get much of a choice. The Guardian guy gave me the Miraculous without telling me this would be a full time job.”

Tikki shook her head. “We’ll worry about this later, we need to get back to Marinette right now, she’s probably beating herself up over this, she’s been really hard on herself lately ever since her identity was discovered.”

Caline swallowed, before standing up. “Let’s go right now,” she slipped the earrings into her pocket, picking up her purse, and Orikko dove into it. “We’ll stop by the bakery, and hopefully she’ll be there.”

Tikki nodded, and followed after Orikko. Making sure both kwamis were securely hidden she headed out of the classroom and into the empty halls. Everything around her was silent, though her thoughts were racing as she headed out of the school, making her way towards Mairnette’s family bakery.

What was bothering her was the fact that Lila hadn’t been akumatized– even though she had just been revealed and caught in her lies.

Sabrina’s and Chloe’s indifference Caline could get, they never cared much for Lila or Marinette. Chloe had been full on standing in front of Sabrina when the akumas had burst in, while Adrien had held his ground. Combine that with his modest and sweet nature, and it was of no surprise that the butterflies hadn’t gone for him. Caline herself had to wrestle with her emotions not to be affected, yet she wasn’t quite sure why Lila wouldn’t be a prime target for the akumas.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she entered the bakery, which was fortunately pretty empty. She looked about, and saw Mme Cheng at the counter, but no sign of Marinette anywhere. Caline’s heart sunk slightly, since she wasn’t exactly in the position to go and ask if she could go upstairs and visit her student, but still she made her way up to the counter.

“Hello Caline,” Sabine said brightly. “What can I get for you today?”

Caline hesitated, but then decided to cut straight to the chase. “Actually, the reason why I came by was because of Marinette. She was almost akumatized today and ran off afterwards, and I just had to make sure she was okay.”

Sabine smiled sadly. “She told me what happened, she was very distraught. She’s never handled the akumas well, always runs and hides at the mention of one. Tom’s with her right now, and I’m sure she’ll be okay soon. She doesn’t want any visitors though, wouldn’t even come down for Alya.”

“I see,” Caline said uncertainly. She felt the kwamis brush against her fingers, the little creatures looking up at her in worry. She hesitated, knowing she could say ‘Marinette left her earrings at school’ and hand them over, but she didn’t want them to be misplaced or for Marinette to feel overpressured. “Did she say anything about Lila?”

Sabine paused. “She mentioned her, but didn’t say much, just that she wanted to be alone.”

“Lila tried to frame her for cheating on a test,” Caline said. “And also for stealing a necklace. Thanks to her classmates we were able to put a stop to it, but Marinette told me today she’s been having a lot of trouble with Lila at school, threatening her and such. We’ll be taking action and talking to Lila’s parents about what’s happening, but I thought you should know too.” 

Sabine now looked very worried. “Thank you for telling me, I had no idea that was happening.”

“Me neither,” Caline whispered softly.

“I feel like Marinette’s keeping more things from us,” Sabine said quietly. “I mean, I know she’s getting older and more independent... but I hope she knows we’re still here for her, no matter what.”

She hesitated, wondering if it was her place to say anything. “Perhaps she needs to hear that directly for herself. I, um, don’t have any kids myself, but I have worked with teenagers for many years now, and sometimes they feel a lot more alone than they really are.”

Sabine smiled, before handing her a cupcake. “On me. Thank you for being there for Marinette.”

“Thank you for raising such an amazing girl,” Caline responded. She turned to leave, still wondering how to get the earrings to Marinette, when an akuma alert went off. She jumped, reaching for her phone as quickly as possible, listening to the report.

There was live video footage playing from the Arc de Triomphe, Ladybug battling Mayura. The two seemed to be evenly matched at first glance, but the longer Caline watched the more she could tell that Ladybug was on the defensive, Mayura pressing closer. Panic rose in Caline for a moment, before the obvious hit her.

Ladybug couldn’t truly be battling Mayura when the Ladybug Miraculous was in her pocket.

“I need to go,” Caline said as Sabine watched the akuma alert for herself, clutching her cupcake and stuffing her phone into her purse. “Stay safe!”

With that she flew out the door of the bakery, heading to the nearest alleyway she could. She took one glance around, before opening up her purse to let the kwamis out. They both wore a worried face, looking at her as if she had the solution.

“What’s going on?” Orikko asked.

“Apparently Mayura is battling Ladybug right now,” Caline said uncertainly. “But clearly that is not the case.”

“Sentimonster,” Tikki said instantly. “It has to be a sentimonster. I don’t know what they’re trying to do, but clearly they have some sort of plan.”

Caline reached into her pocket, pulling out the Ladybug Miraculous and handing them to Tikki. They turned back to red as the kwami took them, and the teacher uncertainly looked down at her ring as she shouldered her purse.

“You go to Marinette,” Caline said. “As quickly as you can, me and Orikko will go on ahead.”

“Will you be alright?” Tikki asked, though she clearly wanted to bolt straight back to Marinette’s side.

She smiled uncertainly. “We’ll see. Orikko– cry out!”

With a flash of orange light she transformed, and as she jumped up onto the rooftops Tikki zipped off towards the bakery.


	11. Chapter 11

It was only her third time being transformed, but Caline felt much more sure running across rooftops than she had before. It felt natural, second nature as she jumped and sprinted off towards the Arc de Triomphe, not sure what to expect once she got there. The fake Ladybug was clearly a ploy, but it would crumble the moment the real Ladybug arrived, and it’s not like they knew Marinette had been separated from her earrings, so she had no idea what Mayura was attempting to achieve.

She could feel the energy building up within her, only feeling more alert with each step she took. It was strange, not growing tired as she ran, but all the same it was refreshing. Her legs basically coiled under her as she sprang across a road, the air rushing by her, and she felt the urge to just move. Her mind briefly flashed back to videos of the heroes doing flips as they ran about the rooftops, but brushed it aside just as easily. There was no point in doing tricks like that, and she had something much more important to put her focus on.

The moment the Arc de Triomphe was in sight she could see three figures on the roof– blue, red, and black– and that was when she realized what exactly Mayura was hoping to play off of by the sentimonster– a scream filling the air as Mayura brought her fan down on the fake Ladybug, and Chat Noir’s shout echoing as he raced towards them. Caline paused for a moment, not sure what to do.

Mayura had yet to notice her, but she noticed the Peacock retreating as Chat ran towards his ‘injured partner’. The perfect moment for her to strike, but instead she pulled out of sight as Chat Noir cradled a trembling Ladybug in his arms. Caline’s stomach twisted, both at the sight, which she had to remind herself this wasn’t truly Ladybug– and the fact that they were emotionally targeting a child in such a way.

“Chat Noir, get away from her!” Caline cried, a single large leapt carrying her through the air and onto the monument.

“Go after Mayura!” Chat Noir shouted, pulling ‘Ladybug’ in close to his chest. “Ladybug’s injured, don’t let her get away!”

The faux-Ladybug began coughing, drawing Chat’s attention back towards her. She shakily grabbed his hand– the one with his ring– muttering something that Caline couldn’t quite pickup on. Caline’s eyes swept the top of the arc, landing on Mayura as she peered out at her, eyes narrowed. She opened her fan with a flick of her hand, and Caline’s hand went back to grab her cleaver.

Her mind was on alert, not wanting to take his eyes off of the enemy, but she knew that was not where the threat was. Cleaver whipped out towards Mayura she swiftly turned her gaze back to Chat and the sentimonster, who was now cradling the boy’s face with her other hand. The expression on the Black Cat was hard to read– so soft and worried, yet she could see an edge of a startled confusion as she leaned up towards him, cupping his cheek as she invited him to come closer– his ringed hand firmly tangled in her fingers.

She saw Mayura charging at her from the corner of her eye, body tensing for the incoming attack. She had to ignore the part of her that told her to go on the defensive, leaping towards Chat Noir and the Ladybug instead. She sprung far higher than she meant to, her rushing shadow drawing their attention up towards her as she bore down on them.

She grabbed Chat by the shoulder as she landed, pulling him back with far more strength than she knew she had, her boot flying forward and kicking the faux-Ladybug away. Chat let out a snarl as the girl let out a cry of pain, and with her cleaver still drawn she leapt back as she pushed Chat behind her, pointing the blade between Mayura and the sentimonster, waiting for them to make a move.

“What are you doing?!” Chat Noir cried.

_ “Chat!” _ The sentimonster cried, clutching her stomach as she curled up.

“That’s not really Ladybug!” Caline cried, reeling back upon seeing Chat’s pupils had become slits, a hiss slipping through his jaws. “It’s a sentimonster!”

“How do you know?” He cried, baton drawn, bright green gaze flickering between the three of them.

“Chat, help me!” Faux-Ladybug cried as Mayura suddenly came charging at her. She fumbled for her yoyo, and Chat became a mere blur– bolting away from Caline’s side as he rushed at Mayura.

Everything about him was feline in the moment– his blond hair puffed up, ears back, charging on all fours as he sprang at the Peacock villain. His baton swung at her chest, free hand clawing towards her face as a snarl broke from his throat.

_ “Stay away from her!” _ He roared in a voice that wasn’t quite his own, knocking Mayura to the ground. He tried to club at her head with his baton, though her fan rose to block the strike. Caline could only stare at the boy, who was normally sweet and silly, but now looked as if he had gone feral.

A sharp kick from Mayura sent the cat flying, and more coughing filled the air. This time it wasn’t just the sentimonster though, Mayura hacking as she pushed herself to her feet. Caline’s eyes narrowed, not sure if she was faking it or what that would achieve, and Chat positioned himself between them and Ladybug, tail lashing.

“She’s the sentimonster!” The fake Ladybug cried, pointing a shaking finger at Caline, and Chat’s head whipped towards her, eyes narrowed. “It’s like Volpina all over again, she’s trying to trick us into trusting her!”

“Chat,” Caline said, slowly slipping her cleaver back onto her back to show she meant no harm. “Don’t listen to her, that’s not the real Ladybug, I promise you.”

“We need to retreat!” Faux-Ladybug called out, coughing once more. “I can’t fight and they outnumber you!”

“Don’t worry, My Lady,” Chat said, baring his fangs as he backed up towards the sentimonster, extending his baton. “I won’t let them near you.”

“Where are you?” Caline muttered, glancing back towards where she had come from– but she saw no sign of Marinette. She looked back towards Mayura and the others, watching as the Peacock took an offensive stance.

Her plan was clever, and it was working. Make sure that Chat didn’t trust her, and then get him and the sentimonster alone so it could lay claim to the ring. She had no idea how sentimonsters worked, but if it was telepathy like with akumas she couldn’t let Mayura keep plotting. Drawing her cleaver one more time she charged, causing Chat to tense.

Mayura whipped around, using her fan to parry the dull side of the blade as Caline brought it down on her. The weapon looked flimsy compared to her cleaver that was basically a sword, but the magic proved strong as she knocked her back. Mayura clenched her fist, taking a step back as she raised her fan, biting back a cough.

So she wasn’t faking it?

Her mind scrambled, trying to remember how the heroes took on sentimonsters. They were like akumas in some way, right? She wasn’t sure what object was on the fake Ladybug that they needed to grab. And if it needed to be purified then they couldn’t truly do anything without Marinette...

Caline let out a grunt as Mayura kicked her right in the chest, sending her flying. The Peacock wielder bore down on her, and she raised her cleaver to use as a shield, deflecting the fan.

“Chat, help,” Faux-Ladybug croaked. “While they’re distracted.”

Chat ran over and scooped up the sentimonster, but hesitated as he held her in his arms, watching as Caline tried to hold off Mayura, who was clearly much more experienced when it came to wielding a Miraculous. Chat’s eyes flickered between the two women, clearly split. Wanting to help his Lady– but clearly some part of him recognized there was no logical reason for a sentimonster-Caline to be fighting Mayura.

“Chat,” Faux-Ladybug whispered as Caline rolled out of the way as Mayura brought her heel down towards her head. “Look at me.”

She laid her hand on his chest, drawing his attention back to her once more. Caline couldn’t make out what words she was saying as she lifted her hand towards Chat’s face, who looked awed and confused as she softly spoke. His eyes darted towards the fight for a moment, before returning once again to the one he thought was the partner he cared so much about.

Despite Mayura fighting mercilessly, Caline couldn’t bring herself to swing the sharp edge of the blade towards her. Orikko had said that their suits were designed to face attacks from other Miraculouses and their weapons, but mentially she just couldn’t do that. Instead she wielded it more like a club, using the flat edge of the giant blade to hold Mayura’s attacks back. One swipe was aimed for Mayura’s legs, knocking her off balance, allowing Caline to turn to look back at Chat and the sentimonster, expecting them to have fled.

Instead the fake Ladybug had drawn herself in close to Chat, now standing on her feet. One hand held his ringed one, pressed against her chest. The other one stroked his face, still speaking softly as she leaned her forehead against his. Chat looked almost paralyzed, a strange mixture of excitement and discomfort on his face as she spoke. Faux-Ladybug carefully worked her fingers around the Miraculous, keeping Chat Noir’s focus on her the whole time.

Mayura pounced from behind, a blow from her fan leaving her head ringing as Caline staggered forward. The Peacock’s breathing was heavy as she glowered down at Caline, raising her foot up to give another kick. She was barely able to raise her cleaver in time, and saw a flash of red behind her in the reflective surface.

The real Ladybug landed on the Arc de Triomphe, yoyo lashing out. The wire wrapped around the hand of the sentimonter as she yanked it back, jerking the fake away from Chat Noir. Ladybug’s eyes were a burning blue, a scowl on her face and a rasp in her voice.

“Get away from my partner,” she snarled. The fake Ladybug let out a growl of her own, pulling herself out of the yoyo’s grasp.

“Ladybug–” Chat began.

“Get their Miraculouses at any cost!” Mayura snarled at the sentimonster, who lost her gentle and meek composure at once, drawing her own yoyo as she backed up, spinning it about into a shield as she moved in front of Mayura.

“It was a sentimonster,” Chat breathed, hand drawing his baton. “But it looks so... perfect. Nothing like the other ones we’ve faced.”

“That should have been the give away,” Ladybug said flatly. “Because I’m anything but perfect.”

Chat gave her a smile. “I love you just the way you are, My Lady.”

For a moment Marinette seemed to relax in the slightest, looking at Chat, but her gaze turned distant once more as she turned back towards Mayura and the sentimonster– all business. She didn’t even glance at Caline, scanning her opponents.

“The amok is in Mayura’s hand,” she said. “Eiffel Tower keychain. Get it and break it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Chat Noir said, extending his baton as he vaulted forward. The sentimonster’s yoyo lashed forward, moving to block as the real Ladybug came bearing down on her. Caline watched her in worry, Marinette lacking her normal fire and seemed to only be moving in a fury. Her expression was cold, movements tensed.

Mayura moved to retreat, reminding Caline that she was no longer a bystander when it came to these fights. She jumped, leaping over the two heroes and the sentimonster, landing on the other side of Mayura to cut off her escape. She growled, and raised her fan once more. It clearly wasn’t meant to be an offensive weapon, but still she used it to the fullest.

The sentimonster let out a growl as Ladybug charged, pouncing on her twin and sending them rolling across the cement. One pushed the other off, both rising to their feet with the same expression on their faces.

“Chat, try to disarm her,” one said.

“That’s not the real me!”

“Yes I am!”

The two identical voices called together, both girls looking exactly the same as they looked towards Chat. His eyes flickered between the two of them hesitating. “I– I–”

“Don’t fall for her trick again!” The sentimonster called, moving towards him.

“Get away from him!” Marinette cried.

Caline blinked, looking between the two of them. They looked exactly alike, down to the freckles on their face– yet only one was clearly Marinette to her. She looked at the girl, and saw her student– yet when her eyes flickered to the copy there was something different about her, her face not quite sticking in her mind, unable to draw similarities that were right in front of her. Mayura fell to her knees, coughing, but Caline barely noticed.

The sentimonster was meant to be an exact copy of Ladybug– and it seemed she mimicked everything, even down to the magical glamour. The glamour that Caline was able to see through. A slight smirk tugged on her face, running forward as Mayura staggered to her feet, and Caline charged at the sentimonster.

“That one’s the fake!” She called, forcing the sentimonster to turn towards her and use her yoyo to block her attack.

“She’s right!” Ladybug called in relief. 

“I–”

“I can tell the difference!” Caline called. “Trust me on this, Chat!”

“...Got it,” Chat said after a moment, shrugging his hesitation aside. Mayura let out a snarl as the two heroes turned to face her, leaving Caline to hold the fake back. “Looks like you’re getting worn down, Mayura. Was such a complicated sentimonster too much for you?”

“We’re not going to let you leave,” Ladybug said, yoyo swinging. “I think it’s time we see who’s behind that mask, and bring Duusu home.”

“I–!” Mayura began, but she collapsed to her knees, her coughing becoming much worse. Caline couldn’t get a proper look, trying to hold the sentimonster back, who was fighting so desperately to get to her creator. 

The two heroes hesitated for only a moment, shivers racing through them at the flecks of red appearing on Mayura’s gloves as she coughed, before they moved forward with a hardened expression. No matter what she was going through she was their enemy, and had mercilessly attacked the city without a care.

Mayura backed away on all fours, fan raised as she tried to hold back her coughing. Chat Noir moved forward, his cat-like gaze fixated on the brooch pinned to the front of her dress.

He was only feet from her when a blur of purple appeared, a cane swinging around and slamming straight into Chat’s chest. Ladybug let out a cry as he was sent flying away, rolling back to his feet with a grunt of pain. They glared up in startled surprise at Hawk Moth, who stood protectively in front of Mayura, his cane swung across his shoulder.

“Gaining up on a sick woman?” He said with a sneer. “I expected more from Paris’ great heroes.”

“Hawk Moth!” Ladybug snarled, yoyo spinning as a shield as she moved towards Chat’s side. “Didn’t expect you to come crawling out of your hole!”

Caline sprang away from her clashing with the sentimonster, three large jumps bringing her so she was standing in front of the two young heroes, cleaver held up as a shield. Cool gray eyes regarded her, and she shivered as she stared at Paris’ villain. She had only seen distant videos of him from Heroes’ Day, and so him right in front of her was something else.

The sentimonster Ladybug raced over to Mayura’s side, helping her rise to her feet.

“And there’s our new player in our little game of chess,” Hawk Moth said as he scanned Caline, a smirk tugging on his face. “You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?”

She hesitated, but held her defensive stance.

“Tired already?” Hawk Moth asked, scanning at the panting forms of Ladybug and Chat Noir. “Really? After seeing what akumas you’ve faced I thought you’d last just a bit longer than this.”

Caline glanced back at them, then raised her cleaver up into the air. “Re-talon-ate!”

An orange glow surged up around her as she stabbed the blade down into the arc. It surged out from her, the flame-like glow rushing towards the two heroes behind her, consuming them. It was not as drastic as it had been in the fight with Fatigue, where they had been unable to even move, but still it had its effect. They stood just a bit taller, their tired expressions fading as they hummed with energy.

Hawk Moth merely laughed. “How predictable! But what else is to be expected from a new little hero? They could have kept going much longer, they’ve faced much worse, but now your little power up is wasted– and you only have five minutes til you turn back now. Mayura, why don’t you put your sentimonster to use?”

“Of course sir,” she said, holding back another cough, and she looked at the faux-Ladybug.

“Senti-charm!” She cried, throwing her yoyo up into the air. Her fake Lucky Charm appeared moments later, and Caline paled at what appeared to be to be a giant bazooka falling into her arms.

“At least it isn’t that stupid sword again,” Ladybug muttered, before mirroring her twin. “Lucky Charm!”

She stared down at the fork that appeared in her hand.

“Yep, that’s My Lady,” Chat said proudly, causing a ghost of a smile to appear on Ladybug’s face. “Let’s claim us two Miraculouses, shall we?”

Faux-Ladybug fired off the bazooka, sending out a blast of some substance. The three heroes instinctively leapt away, the sticky mass exploding right where they had been moments before. The beeping of Ladybug’s earrings filled the air, and she shared a glance with Chat Noir, the two moving forward in complete understanding.

Caline may have been part of the team, but she knew she had no place in the partnership the two held.

Chat Noir moved forward with his baton towards Hawk Moth, while Ladybug moved in towards her copy, skillfully leaping out of the way of each blast that was fired from the bazooka, spinning her fork and yoyo in her hands as she moved forward.

“Is that all you got, Grandpa?” Chat called as his baton clashed with Hawk Moth’s cane. “Can I call you that, Grandpa?”

Hawk Moth merely growled, dodging another blow from Chat Noir, one of his own sending the feline hero stumbling back– who merely rose to his feet and charged forward once again. “Insolent children.”

“Cover your ears!” Ladybug shouted, using the sentimonster’s blasts to help her get into the air. They barely had time to follow her orders, hands slamming over their ears as her fork came crashing down on a sheet of glass, a horrible screech filling the air as she dragged the fork across its surface.

The sentimonster winced as well, dropping her weapon to cover her ears. Chat used the moment to move away from Hawk Moth, raising a hand as he moved in towards the bazooka. “Cataclysm!”

He brought the destructive energy down on the fake Lucky Charm, it crumbling away into a mass of ash upon contact. Ladybug’s yoyo lashed forward, seizing the key chain Mayura had dropped from the screech, pulling the amok back to her hand. Caline knew that the heroes were, well, heroes– but it was strange to watch how swiftly they worked, knowing that it was Marinette under the mask.

“No!” Mayura cried, reaching forward as if hoping she could reclaim the amok, but Hawk Moth gently held out his hand to keep her back, carefully watching as Ladybug went to break the amok.

The faux-Ladybug now stood completely still, no longer attacking, only watching the two heroes fearfully. Ladybug paused, staring at her clone for a moment, then looking down at the amok.

“There’s nothing monstrous about her, is there?” Ladybug whispered. “Whoever has the amok controls her.”

“Congratulations, you’ve figured out how sentimonsters work,” Hawk Moth said sarcastically. “It only took the activation of all your powers to do so– meaning you three only have minutes left until you turn back into helpless children. So fragile, so easy to crush.”

A pulse of anger ran through Caline. “You’re disgusting!” She snarled, stepping forward. “Not only do you knowingly attack children– you want to hurt them?! Without their magical protection?!”

For the first time Caline rushed forward, this time showing no hesitation as she lashed out with the sharp edge of her blade– which Hawk Moth deflected with his cane with ease. He snorted, blocking her next strike just as easily.

“You have no idea how to use that, do you?” He said condescendingly.

“At least I’m not going after children!” She snarled, raising her cleaver once more, and Hawk Moth paused as he looked at her. His gaze flickered across her form, realization flashing through his gaze.

“You’re not a child,” he said after a moment, then snorted. “Did they finally realize that Miraculouses aren’t toys to be handed out? Yet they chose you?” He spun his cane about. “Who are you? Their mother? So worried about the little children who decided to play vigilante?”

Caline shifted her weight from foot to foot, eyes darting from the heroes to Hawk Moth. Chat Noir was standing guard in front of Ladybug as she approached the sentimonster, the amok still in hand. As her gaze returned to Hawk Moth she watched him, his gray eyes cold and eerily empty.

This was the man that willingly attacked the city. That had entered the minds of others just to control them. He had done it to herself, to her students, and even to babies. Orikko had said the Miraculous he wielded was part of the empathy duo– yet he clearly held none himself. Her gaze shifted to Mayura, who was on her feet, but was breathing heavily as she forced herself to stand strong.

“If that’s what they need me to be, then that’s what I will be,” Caline finally said. “Their real mothers may not know they’re out here fighting, but I’m not going to leave them alone as long as you’re forcing us to fight this pointless war.”

He sneered, then charged at her with his cane raised over his head. It was startling just how natural it felt to raise her cleaver, flat edge blocking the strike as she took a step back. Hawk Moth kept pressing her with clear skill, and it was only thanks to the sheer size of her weapon that she was able to keep blocking, but not getting the opportunity to retaliate herself.

Chat Noir and Ladybug’s Miraculouses chirped out together, reminding them that some of them were on a timer. Chat Noir bounded over towards her and Hawk Moth, swinging his staff to help her gain some relief from the onslaught.

Ladybug placed the amok in the sentimonster’s hand. “You’re free now, no one should be able to control another.”

As soon as the sentimonster held her amok she brightened up, hope brimming in her eyes as she held the key chain close. “Thank you– thank you!”

“Two Ladybugs?” Chat said with a smirk as he rolled away from one of Hawk Moth’s blows. “I could get used to that.”

“Oh, shut up Chaton,” Ladybug said, causing the sentimonster to giggle in response. The two of them drew their yoyos, moving forward together. “You’re outnumbered two to one, Hawk Moth, and it doesn’t seem that Mayura is able to come to your rescue. Things will be better for you if you just surrender.”

Hawk Moth grinned. “Why don’t we even the odds once more then? Mayura?”

Mayura glowered, reaching out with one hand, causing the sentimonster to stiffened up. Caline watched with wide eyes as she fell to her knees, choking on air as Mayura snapped her fingers– engulfing her in a dark energy. The sentimonster vanished in moments, the keychain falling to the ground, a small feather drifting out from it.

It was a frightening sight to watch, those last moments of panic in her eyes, gasping for air. None reacted worse than Chat though– his green eyes wide and pupils slights. He wheeled around towards Mayura, a hiss escaping him as he charged.

“How  _ could  _ you?!” He roared, springing, but Hawk Moth flew to intercept him. A sickening blow across his shoulders, knocking him away from the Peacock before he seized him. Chat Noir lashed out with his claws, and even with his suit protecting him he still let out a hiss. Ladybug moved forward towards her partner, and Caline charged towards the weakened Mayura.

Hawk Moth’s eyes swept the top of the arc, before throwing Chat Noir as his incoming partner. Ladybug moved to steady him, while Hawk Moth charged towards Caline. She was closer to Mayura than he was, but instinct was stronger, freezing up as she raised the cleaver to block his cane once more.

The blow never came, Hawk Moth scooping up a coughing Mayura in his arms, and leaping off of the side of the monument in the same bound. Caline ran over to the edge, catching a glimpse of them as they leapt over the rooftops, before vanishing down onto a street. She could possibly pursue, but...

She turned back towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, hurrying over towards them. “Are you guys okay?”

“Just the normal scrapes and bruises,” Ladybug said, her hand still on Chat’s shoulder, who’s eyes seemed unfocused, one hand twitching as it flicked at his wrist. “Nothing my cure can’t fix up. Chat, are you okay?”

Her words seemed to snap him out of his trance, jerking his head up towards her. He gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Y-yeah, just watching that... I know it wasn’t you, but still seeing you vanish like that...” He closed his eyes. “She was sentient, and they destroyed her.”

“...Miraculouses in the wrong hands do horrible things,” Marinette whispered, touching her earrings. She pulled away from them, going over to her fallen Lucky Charm, picking up the fork. “Maybe...? Miraculous Ladybug.”

She didn’t call out with the same energy she often did, just tossing the fork into the air as it turned into a wave of light. It danced about them, easing the aches from the battle, though there wasn’t much more for it to fix. As the light died down they looked over at the key chain that had held the amok, but nothing changed. Chat blinked a few times, but went and scooped it up.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “To both of you. For not seeing through Mayura’s tricks.”

“It’s not your fault, Kitty,” Ladybug said softly. “She could have just as easily done the same to me with another version of you.”

“Chicken Lady was able to see through it,” he said, looking back at Caline. 

She opened her mouth for a moment, before shaking her head. “It’s... complicated. It was circumstantial, but I don’t know if it’s my place to explain it.”

Ladybug said nothing, just staring out at the city, while Chat gave a half grin. “Seems you’re truly part of the team now, secrets seem to be the number one rule.”

“Ladybug, are you okay?” Caline asked.

“...A lot happened today,” she finally said. “I have plenty to think about tonight.”

“Just remember that this city needs you,” Caline said. “Not someone with the Ladybug Miraculous– they need _ you.” _

Ladybug frowned in confusion, looking back at her, but didn’t say a word.

“It’s pretty rare that Hawk Moth actually comes out of hiding,” Chat said softly. “Do you think he had a plan, or maybe...” He hesitated. “I mean, it seems like the guy doesn’t have a heart, but if you ask me he did seem pretty worried about Mayura.”

“Do you think that’s why he came?” Ladybug asked. “Because Mayura was in trouble? But then why send her out in the first place? She seemed like... like she was sick.”

“Maybe he didn’t send her out?” Caline said, thinking of the possibilities. She remembered what her akumatized students had reported today, that Hawk Moth had seemed worried before releasing his hold on them... could that someone be tied back to Mayura again? She wondered if Orikko would have any answers.

Their Miraculouses started beeping, alerting them that it wasn’t long before they transformed back. All three looked at each other, knowing that there was a lot more that needed to be discussed, but they simply didn’t have the time.

“We should meet up sometime,” Caline said, breaking the momentary silence. “To just talk.”

“Yes,” Ladybug agreed.

Chat nodded, looking down at his ring. “Goodbye, M’lady, Chicken Lady.”

“Mother Hen.”

“Huh?” He asked, glancing at her.

“I need a name, right?” Caline said, shrugging. “That’s the one I choose. Mother Hen.”

Chat blinked. “So Hawk Moth was right then? You’re not our age?”

She gave a weak smile. “Nope. Though it greatly concerns me that children have been the ones fighting this battle so far.”

“To be fair we’ve done a good job of it,” Chat countered.

“Barely,” Ladybug whispered.

“M’lady, are you okay?” He asked.

She shrugged. “I will be.”

“Hey,” he approached her, hand on her shoulder. “If you ever need anything, I’m here for you. You’re one of the most important people in my life, Bugaboo.”

She snorted. “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Can’t help it,” Chat said, laying a hand over his forehead dramatically. “I must listen to what my heart tells me– and it only beats for you!” He flashed her a cheesy grin, before letting it soften. “And it’s more than that too. I know you don’t love me, but that doesn’t change a thing. We’re partners.”

“Partners,” Ladybug agreed, raising her hand, which Chat met for a fist bump. 

Their Miraculouses started beeping again, this time far more frantically, and the two stepped back. They turned to leave, drawing their weapons, only offering a small wave to each other and to Caline as goodbye as they rushed to leave. Ladybug paused though, turning to look back at Chat as he extended his baton to vault away.

“Chaton,” she called.

He glanced back. “Yes, m’lady?”

“I... I know I’m not in love with you,” she said. “But I do love you. You’re my best friend, and nobody could every replace you. You know that, right?”

Chat blinked, then smiled. “I do now, My Lady.”

With that he gave her a bow, then leaped off of the arc, vaulting off across the city. Ladybug watched him go, before turning and throwing her yoyo, swinging away with a much brighter expression than what she had arrived with. Caline found herself relaxing at the sight, and she had the feeling that Marinette would be okay.

With that Mother Hen jumped away.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Knock knock. _

Caline frowned as she heard the tapping on her door, and both she and Orikko looked up towards the entrance. She very rarely got visitors unannounced, and she wasn’t particularly close to any of her neighbors, so she gave Orikko a glace. The Rooster zipped over to the door, peeking out of the peephole to see who was there. He ruffled his feathers, before flying back towards Caline, nodding his head eagerly.

Her frown deepened as she pushed herself to her feet, making her way over towards the door, ungraded papers left forgotten on the table. She pulled open the front door, looking down to see a short man standing there, a hat on his head and a tool box under one arm. 

“Hello, ma’am, I’m here to work on a repair for your fridge,” he said cheerfully. “May I come in?”

“I think you have the wrong address–” she began, before he looked her in the eyes. Caline blinked as she recognized him, realizing that it was the Guardian standing before her, and she cleared her throat. “Oh yes, my fridge, come right on in, sir.”

She stepped aside, glaring at the older man as he came inside, shutting the door behind him. Orikko flew over, flying about Fu excitedly. “Hello Master! This is my new roost, isn’t it awesome? Except for when Spot is here, but he isn’t right now, thank goodness!”

“I see you’re getting along well,” Fu said, taking off his hat, making his way over towards Caline’s couch and sitting down. “That’s good to hear.”

“What do you want?” Caline asked, perhaps a bit colder than necessary.

Wayzz zipped out from the tool box, looking at Caline in disapproval. “You should treat Master with more respect.”

“I will when he has shown me he deserves as much,” the teacher replied.

Orikko let out a cackle. “Ooo, my hen isn’t happy with you, Master. She’s usually very sweet.” He landed in Caline’s hair, ruffling up his feathers happily. “Isn’t she just perfect though? She’s my favorite holder!”

“You say that with all your holders,” Wayzz muttered.

“I figured now would be a good time to talk,” Fu said cheerfully. “We do have a lot to discuss, after all.”

“I have papers to grade,” she said simply. “Maybe another time, when you call ahead to see if I actually have the time? Or use the group chat that started all of this?”

While she had been added to the group chat with the other heroes, she had yet to truly say anything in it. She felt a bit out of place in it all, since going by the main chat it just seemed to be a bunch of kids about her students’ ages, and there was really nowhere to insert herself into the conversation. She had been tempted to use it to go off on Fu for the responsibility he had dumped onto these children, but he didn’t seem to be a part of the group in any form.

Wayzz glared at her. “We don’t get to pick and choose when we get to come to Paris, ma’am. We are on the run for Hawk Moth, and Master has taken a great risk to visit you here today. You will sit down and listen to what he has to say– for it is important!”

“Wayzz, be more polite,” Fu chided. “We are in her home after all. How about you look over her papers for her while we talk, then that way we are not taking up time that she needs.”

“Very well, Master,” Wayzz said, bowing slightly, before flying over to her table with her students’ assignments. Caline hesitated, not sure how she felt about a magical immortal being doing her grading– but if he had been around for so long he probably knew the material better than her.

She let out a sigh, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “What do you want to talk about? The fact that you threw me into this without asking, or that you did the same thing with children?”

“I asked you if you were willing to use the Rooster Miraculous,” he replied.

“I didn’t know it would be permanent!”

He raised an eyebrow. “Let me ask you this now, Caline Bustier, if you could return the Miraculous now, would you?”

She didn’t say anything at first, just looking away. “...No. I couldn’t leave them alone.”

“Then I don’t see what the problem is.”

She gritted her teeth. “Is this what you came here to talk about?”

He shook his head, sitting up a bit as he pulled his toolbox into his lap, opening it up. “No, I actually came here to discuss more of our world with you. Now that you’re a part of it, I feel it’s best you know as much as you can about it.” He pulled out a wooden box from the tool box, setting it in his lap as he pushed the other away. “This here is the Miracle Box, where I keep all of the Miraculouses that are under my care.”

“...How many are there?” She asked– she couldn’t help her curiosity– it was magic after all.

“There is supposed to be nineteen total for this box,” he said, opening up the lid– revealing seven slots within the top, drawers along the side sliding open as well with the action. “I currently have fourteen in my care: the Ladybug, Black Cat, and Rooster are with you and our allies, while the Peacock and Butterfly are with the enemies.” He gave a faint smile. “You are a teacher, are you not? How about a little quiz– what powers do the five active Miraculouses grant?”

She stared at him, and he stared back, waiting for an answer.

“...Mine grants energy, Marinette’s summons objects and heals, Chat Noir’s destroys, Hawk Moth’s lets him control people and give them powers, and Mayura...” She frowned slightly. “Creates creatures, I guess? I don’t really understand hers.”

“Mayura can create sentibeings, while Hawk Moth can make people his champions,” Fu said. “But the way they are wielding their powers is not the way they are meant to be used.” He sat up slightly. “Orikko and the heroes can fill you in better on their powers– right now what I want you to learn is about the other Miraculouses available to us, in other words what sort of allies we can call on in a fight.”

“I thought that was all supposed to be top secret or something?”

“To most people, yes,” Fu said, picking up the Bee Miraculous for a moment, before setting it back into its slot. “But now that you’re fighting you should understand what resources are available to you and Ladybug.”

“And Chat.”

“I have yet to inform Chat Noir of the finer details of the Miraculous,” Fu said.

Caline pulled back slightly. “You what? Why not? And why on earth are you telling me before him?”

“I prefer to keep this information in as few hands as possible,” Fu said. “So if you wish this information to be only Ladybug’s burden to bear, then that is fine.” He went to close the Miracle Box, the drawers shutting shut in response. “But seeing as you were concerned for the responsibility she was carrying I figured you could help her with that.”

Caline gritted her teeth. “Fine. Tell me.”

Master Fu grinned. “Wonderful.” He opened the Miracle Box up once more. “Let’s talk about your current allies, shall we? This is the Fox Miraculous, which grants the power of Illusion...”

* * *

Caline’s head was swimming with magical information the next day.

She wasn’t sure how much of it all she remembered, though she tried her best as Fu went through each of the Miraculouses in his possession. There was too much to recall though– transformation phrases, powers, kwami names, what weapons they granted– but Fu simply said to study what she could remember, and ask Orikko to help her with anything she might have forgotten, then had left as quickly as he had come.

“You know, Orikko,” Caline said as she set up her classroom for the day. “I can’t help but wonder if I know any of the other heroes. It’s logical that Marinette would go to people she knows, but...” Her face twisted in thought as a faint headache formed. “I honestly just have a hard time trying to think about it. It makes sense, but it feels like... like the thoughts are just slipping away.”

“That’s the glamour at work,” Orikko replied, digging into a bag of corn tortillas he had taken from Caline’s fridge. “It also means you’re probably right, since it’s trying to turn your mind elsewhere.”

“Should I just ignore it then?” She asked, that feeling like the best idea. She wasn’t supposed to know any identities, so clearly the best action would be just to let these ideas go. She felt content with this, and gave the Rooster a confused look when he started laughing.

“No, you shouldn’t,” he said, zipping forward so he was right in front of her. “You fight it, and figure out what’s right in front of you– got it? Anything you’re feeling right now is just the glamour acting up again.”

“I thought I wasn’t supposed to know any identities,” she said, turning towards the chalkboard.

“Well, if we ever need more allies we need to know who to go to,” Orikko said. “And Master wouldn’t bother teaching you about all the Miraculouses if he didn’t trust you with knowing who to contact.”

“The fact that he doesn’t tell Chat Noir anything is just... wrong,” Caline said, gritting her teeth. “There’s so much trust between the two of them and the fact that he’s forcing walls between them just makes me sick.”

Orikko sighed. “...I’m not saying that you’re wrong, Caline, but you’re letting the glamour take you off track. Allies– remember? Identities? I need you to tell me who Ladybug’s allies are.”

“Chloe is Queen Bee,” she said confidently. “She hasn’t been calling on her as much as late. Do you think I can do something about that? Being a hero has really given Chloe a good influence she hasn’t had elsewhere and I’d hate for that to vanish on her. She needs Ladybug.”

The kwami gave her a frustrated look. “Again, good points, but off track. Identities Caline.”

“What makes you think he wants me to know them?” She asked, dusting off her hands as she finished writing things for today’s lesson on the chalkboard. “He didn’t say anything about that.”

“He did it indirectly on purpose,” Orikko explained. “Makes it easier to think around the magic, but clearly it’s working pretty strongly at the moment. Pretty fascinating thing, actually. The smallest of things can break the magic veiling your eyes, but until that moment it will do everything possible to steer you away from it, like it is doing with you right now.”

“How does magic even work?” The teacher asked after a moment of thought. “What’s the force behind it? How does one influence it? Is all aspects of your powers considered magic, or are there other elements involved?”

Orikko watched her for a moment, before sighing. Being indirect wasn’t working, because Master Fu didn’t know what made this Hen tick, and he knew what would exactly get her on track.

“Marinette and Chloe probably aren’t your only students out there fighting,” he said nonchalantly. “Marinette would choose allies she could trust– and who better than her classmates and friends?”

Caline’s eyes widened, causing Orikko to let out a sigh of relief, this realization snapping her focus back to the kwami’s words. The glamour didn’t change anything about a person, they were who they were even with the distracting magic woven into their minds– but it was frustrating at times for the kwamis for how it could lead their holders’ minds elsewhere. When it came to kwamis and identities the spells affecting them were much more direct– unable to properly state names and certain information to outsiders.

“That man knew that, didn’t he?” Caline muttered. “Of course he did– he’s the one that gave it to children in the first place!”

She sat down at her desk, pulling out a sheet of paper. She was quick to write down her students’ names down one side, and she pulled up the Ladyblog to write down the heroes down the other side. She glanced at her phone, but she had time until class started. She quickly lined up the only two connections she did know: Marinette and Ladybug along with Chloe and Queen Bee. More than most people in Paris knew, but still smaller than what she was comfortable with. She tapped her pencil for a moment, before adding herself to the list as well.

The words seemed to blur on the page as she stared at them, trying to link the names to the secret identities, but nothing would stick. She bit her lip for a moment, going to push herself away from the desk, but Orikko landed on her shoulder instead, giving her a meaningful look. She returned her attention to the paper, trying to remind herself that there was magic at play here.

If focusing on who the heroes might be wouldn’t work, then she would focus on who possibly couldn’t be a hero.

She was met with less resistance this time, finding it easy to cross off names as she got to work. The first one she crossed out was Chat Noir– as he wasn’t someone Marinette had gotten to choose so he wouldn’t be one of her students. The next to go was Lila, for obvious reasons. After this she paused, eyes scanning names, the clear options now gone.

Caline crossed off Sabrina and Mylene after some thought. Sabrina didn’t have a good relationship with Marinette, and unlike Chloe she had no opportunity to accidentally come across a Miraculous. Mylene had taken a bit more thought, but she just couldn’t see the girl as a hero. She was fearful of a lot of things, and was probably the student that struggled most during akuma attacks, and she couldn’t imagine the girl out there fighting.

After some hesitation she crossed off Kim’s name as well– he was a brave soul, though reckless at times, and as such she could not picture Marinette handing a Miraculous to him. There was no one else on the list she was confident with crossing off, though she had considered Nathaniel for the same reasons as Mylene, though he was more shy than nervous, so in the end she had left his name on the list.

That left Adrien, Ivan, Alya, Juleka, Max, Alix, Nathaniel, Nino, and Rose as possibilities for the heroes. Then there was Rena Rouge, Carapace, Vipereon, Pegasus, Ryuko, and King Monkey possibly being her students. It wasn’t an equal split that she could just guess and match up, and there was still the likely possibility that others outside her class could be the heroes, but she was sure that at least one of the names on her list matched up with one of the temporary members.

“Any guesses?” She asked Orikko helplessly, a headache starting to form as she stared at the paper.

“I don’t know of any of the other heroes except for you and Marinette,” the Rooster said. “Even if I did magic would prevent me from telling you. The best I can honestly give you is support, I know it can be hard to look through the glamour’s magic. Have you directly interacted with any of the extra heroes? Been near them for a time, could that possibly give you any hints?”

She shook her head. “No, most of these heroes first made an appearance when I wasn’t around. The closest would be Pegagus on Startrain, but I was with the class at the back of the train–” She froze mid sentence. “Oh! Pegasus! He had to be on the train with us! There was no one else to give the Miraculous to!”

Orikko beamed. “Well, was there any member of the class that wasn’t with you at the back of the train?”

She racked her brain, the faint headache pulsing up as she did so, trying to take a mental tally of who had been there. “Marinette wasn’t, obviously,” she said. “Neither was Max or Adrien...”

It was just like when she had read the messages on Marinette’s phone, and she could feel the magic shattering from around her mind, the answer as clear as day. Max and Markov had gone with the heroes to the front of the train– who else could they have handed the Miraculous to? Her eyes shifted towards the Ladyblog, looking at the picture of Pegasus– who was now clearly her student Max.

“Max is Pegasus,” she told Orikko, letting out a faint sigh as the headache faded.

Her kwami beamed at her. “Good job!” He crowed, zipping down towards her. “I think that’s enough for today, you don’t want to exhaust yourself before class– but do make sure you get rid of this paper.”

“Of course,” Caline said, carefully folding it up and slipping it into her pocket. She knew it wouldn’t be long before her students arrived, but still she pushed herself to her feet and made her way towards the science classroom downstairs.

“Caline,” Ms. Mendeleiev said in surprise. “Everything okay?”

She smiled at her fellow teacher. “Yeah, I’m just out of chalk, I was wondering if you had a new package I could borrow?”

She snorted. “Of course, give me a moment,” she opened her desk drawer, pulling out some keys as she headed to the storage closet in the back of the classroom. “It’s important to keep things stocked you know, you could impact the learning environment if you aren’t prepared for what our students need.”

“Yes, of course,” Caline replied, heading over to one of the Bunsen burners lined up on the edges of the classroom while her fellow teacher was distracted. “I’m going to make a shopping run right after school is over. Should have done it yesterday.”

She pulled the paper of the heroes out of her pocket, letting the edge of the flames lick it as she turned on the burner. She then swiftly moved the burning paper to a metal trash bin, watching as the flames curled and ate away at the paper as she dropped it in, all evidence of who the heroes could possibly be gone in moments. She purposely left the burner on, though moving a ways away from it– and sure enough Ms. Mendeleiev whipped around moments later.

“Something’s burning,” she said, eyes scanning the classroom, a package of chalk in her hands.

Caline nodded her head towards the lit Bunsen burner. “Aren’t you doing a project right now?”

The science teacher yelped, racing to turn it off. “I did not have that on!” She cried, picking up the burner and looking over it. “Well, this is most certainly not safe, I’ll have to have someone come in and check all of these– I told the principal I did not want cheap supplies!”

She knew how her colleague felt about safety, and she did feel bad about causing her panic. Lighting something in the middle of a classroom wasn’t safe, but if someone besides herself were able to link Marinette with Ladybug... she did not even want to think what could be done with that information. She had needed to get rid of the paper as soon as possible, so she did.

The package of chalk was shoved into her hands, Ms. Mendeleiev swiftly exiting the classroom with the ‘faulty’ burner, leaving Caline alone in the science room. She took her time, going over to a sink and filling up a container with water before returning back to the trash can, dumping the liquid onto the ashes, not wanting to leave any risk of a possible fire in the school behind. A few wisps of smoke curled up, and she added a bit more water to be sure, then moved some papers from the recycling bin to the trash to cover up what remained and to soak up the water.

Deciding that would have to be good enough she headed back up towards her classroom, where some of her students were starting to enter. She beamed at them, giving them their usual greeting as she cleared the Ladyblog from her phone and instead pulled up her notes for the lesson that day.

She tried her hardest not to focus too much on Max as he came in, simply standing in the front of the room to inform the class that as of now Lila was suspended while the school looked further into all of her actions, and even if she wasn’t expelled because of it she most definitely wouldn’t be returning to their classroom.

She wanted to smile when her class let out a cheer at this, but she had to stay professional as she instead started the lesson.


	13. Chapter 13

After the fight up on Arc de Triomphe Hawk Moth kept his akumas small, familiar faces like Mr. Pigeon making an appearance once more. Of the three attacks she had only been able to make it to two of them– Paris’ hero duo taking care of them with ease. Despite this Paris had quickly recognized that the chicken-themed hero wasn’t quick to leave, and reporters seemed keen on getting the full story.

Caline didn’t join the two on patrols. They hadn’t invited her, and it was quite clear that Marinette used the time to be with her partner more than it was to patrol the city. She honestly didn’t see the difference it would make if an akuma appeared while they were on patrol or not– but it made the city feel safe and it gave the two children just a good chance to relax.

When finally cornered by the Ladyblogger (or more likely Ladybug let herself be found, considering her friendship with Alya) she had simply said _ “Mother Hen is here to help fight”, _ and gave no more before swinging away. It seemed Ladybug still wasn’t completely sure what to make of a new permanent hero, and Caline completely understood that. It was clear that the so-called ‘Master’ Fu had put a lot of weight on her, and having such a large change without her knowledge was hard to accept.

It was on a late Thursday night that Caline experienced the pain of fighting what was dubbed a ‘midnight akuma’.

Usually when an akuma alert when off in the middle of the night she’d check to see if it was anywhere near, before turning over and going back to sleep. This time however the beeping was accompanied by a crowing in her ear, Orikko hovering right next to her pillow. She threw it at him– which he phased right through, before sitting up.

“It’s time to fight,” her kwami told her, zipping in front of her. “You know the words!”

“Yeah, but I need a coffee...” she muttered, making her way out of her bedroom and into her tiny kitchen. Orikko frantically darted about her as she poured her leftover coffee from yesterday morning into a mug, taking a sip.

“We need to go now!” He said urgently.

“Look, there’s no way I can fight when I’m half asleep, I won’t be of any help.”

He slammed his paw against his forehead. “I’m the kwami of Vigor!” He cried. “You literally will get energized by running around transformed!”

“Oh yeah,” she said, looking down at her cold coffee.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let go!” Orikko said, tail feathers flicking.

“Orikko,” Caline said, struggling against a yawn. “Cry out...”

The effect was instantaneous, the moment the orange light washed over her the dizziness faded. It wasn’t as if she could suddenly run a mile, she felt like she normally did in the day, but compared to moments ago it was amazing. She made her way towards her balcony door, sliding it open as she tried to recall where the akuma alert had said the akuma was.

It was only now that she wasn’t fighting the urge to go back to sleep that her phone app had said ‘scattered’.

“Oh boy,” she said, uneasiness settling over her– because that was what her own akumatized form had been called. She looked out, half expecting to see an army of mind controlled civilians lumbering about– but she didn’t see anything at first glance. Frowning, Mother Hen leapt off her balcony and onto a roof, running across the buildings, eyes scanning the streets.

_ “Hero spotted,” _ a robotic voice behind her said, and she wheeled around, and saw what looked like a metallic bird flying towards here, talons extended– and she ducked. _ “Coordinates recorded– transmitting data to Albert.” _

The robot bird was now hovering in midair, and slowly drew her sword. The bird continued whirling, unmoving except for the flapping of metal wings to keep it in the air– and she slashed out with her copper cleaver.

It clang as it shattered, machine parts scattering across the roof. She frowned, not quite sure what they were going to be facing. Could this be Robustus again? But what would be upsetting Markov? And where would the robot birds have come from?

The unpleasant sound of screeching reached her ears, and she turned to see a half dozen more of the sparrow-robots just like the one she had just destroyed. Eyes wide she turned and ran, the robots flying after her. With each step she took she felt her energy surging, her speed ever so increasing, which she was more than grateful for– but only more robots were joining the chase.

_ “Mother Hen located!” _ They squawked together. _ “Destroy the fake bird! Destroy the fake bird!” _

“Who are you calling fake?” She growled, leaping over an alleyway. “You’re the robots!”

_ “Destroy the fake bird, destroy the fake bird!” _

Was this some kind of high tech Mr. Pigeon akuma? If so then where was the main akuma? All she was seeing was more robots– sparrows and even mechanic owls joining the flock flying after her. They seemed to be coming from different directions, forcing her to change directions on the fly, unable to slow down without the army of birds with knife-like talons catching up to her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the wide empty plaza that was coming up– a jump that she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t be able to make, and with the giant swarm behind her she wasn’t sure that going right or left wasn’t an option. She swallowed, putting on just a bit more speed, not wanting to become grounded, and hoped that she would be able to make this jump as she leaped.

It felt like she was flying as she sprang into the air, soaring across the plaza, but despite that she knew that she would not make it to the roofs across from her. As she began her descent she gripped her sword tightly, eyes scanning the streets below, wondering where she could go. She could hear the army of birds behind her preparing to go into a dive after her, the ground coming up to meet them–

A flash of red appeared in front of her, and arm wrapping around her waist– snapping her away from her jump. They were swung across the plaza, creaks and tweets of confusion coming from the birds. Mother Hen looked down, to find Ladybug holding her tightly as they swung by her yoyo– which she was retracting back to her hand. Her eyes widened as she realized they were now right above the Seine as they fell.

Mother Hen didn’t have time to react– Ladybug shoving her yoyo into her mouth as they fell, and she could only close her eyes as they crashed into the surface of the water.

There had to be magic at play, because at this height there was no way falling into the river would not hurt– yet they were sinking down into the waves, the worse being a faint tingle across her suit as they went into the river. Mother Hen kept her eyes pressed shut, attempting to swim to the surface, yoyo still in her mouth for some reason.

“Wait,” came Ladybug’s voice, despite the fact that they were underwater. Her eyes snapped open in surprise, and found Ladybug swimming in front of her, her suit slightly different– the water power-up that the heroes had.

_ “Mmm?” _ Mother Hen said in surprise, moving to take the yoyo out of her mouth, and Ladybug shook her head.

“You can breath through that,” Aqua-Ladybug said, pointing through the yoyo. “Chat’s baton can do the same, but I have no idea if your sword can, and you don’t have any of the power ups, so...

Mother Hen hesitated, because all of her instincts were telling herself that she there was no way she could breath under the water. But she forced herself to focus on the fact that she could see just fine, the water not bothering her eyes– so with the yoyo still in her mouth she forced herself to take in a deep breath.

Air filled her lungs, not the water like a part of her mind still believed, and she let out a sigh of relief.

“The robots can’t follow us underwater,” Ladybug explained, gesturing towards the surface– where they could see the shape of the robot flock zipping above the surface. “Come on, let’s go meet up with Chat– this akuma is going to be a problem.”

She started swimming upstream, and Mother Hen swam after her. Her suit wasn’t built for the water like hers was, so she fell a bit behind.

It took her a moment to spot Chat Noir up ahead– whose suit helped him blend into the dark waters of the night. Unlike Ladybug’s suit, his hadn’t changed too much in his aquatic state, merely adding flippers to his feet and tail. He smiled as he saw them, giving them a salute.

“Hello, M’lady– glad to see the rescue mission went well,” he said, swimming up to them. “Your favorite Catfish is here, reporting for duty. And that report is: robot birds everywhere! Dark Owl is going to be tougher than last time.”

_ “Arkoll?” _ Mother Hen attempted to speak, but her voice was muffled by the yoyo. Still they seemed to understand what she was saying, and Ladybug nodded in confirmation, and Mother Hen could only blink. What had caused Mr. Damocles to get akumatized again? _ “Ow?” _

“How?” Ladybug said, raising an eyebrow. “Well, it’s kinda of your fault...”

_ “Mmm?” _

“M’lady, don’t do that,” Chat said, bumping up against her, and he pulled out his baton. “He made this announcement earlier.”

His baton opened up into a screen, where a video started playing, Mr. Damocles’ akumatized form on screen._ “Citizens of Paris, it is I, your faithful hero– Dark Owl. It seems that you have forgotten this– Mother Hen being the first bird-themed hero in our city? Hah! Whoever said that I will find you once Albert finishes tracking you– but for now I want to face you, Mother Hen. Come out you imposter, and fight this city’s true bird hero!” _

The video ended, and Mother Hen could only stare at the screen– before letting out muffled protests.

Chat turned his baton back towards him. “We’re pretty sure the person he’s after is a someone who posted a comment on the Ladyblog under the username ‘LostTurtle’– they meant that this city is used to being attacked by birds thanks to Mayura and Mr. Pigeon and kinda joked about you being the first ‘good’ bird.”

“And Mr. Damocles apparently didn’t take that too well...” Ladybug said with a mutter. “We haven’t been able to figure out who this ‘LostTurtle’ is, but we’re pretty sure that Dark Owl is trying to have Albert do that as well, meaning a civilian will be in trouble if they figure it out.”

_ “Alkrt?” _She asked, voice still muffled– and she wished she could talk underwater like they could.

“Albert is most likely the akuma,” Chat Noir said. “He was the last time Dark Owl was akumatized. He’s a computer program that manages all of Dark Owl’s technologies– we’re pretty sure he’s behind the robot birds.”

She nodded, remembering the robots saying something about an Albert.

“Problem is we have no idea where Albert is,” Ladybug muttered. “We searched his office and his home– but there was no sign of him there.”

“That means we have to search the city to find this robot, while not being attacked but metal birds,” Chat muttered. “Well, this is going to be a fun night. I guess two hours of sleep isn’t the worst record though.”

“Speak for yourself, I haven’t slept at all tonight,” Ladybug said. “I was up doing homework.

Mother Hen glared at Ladybug– she had told her she would help her if homework got too out of control– so what was she doing pulling a late night to finish it! She wanted to say something, but of course she couldn’t– both because of breathing and the fact that she didn’t think she was supposed to say anything about her identity either.

“That’s right,” Chat said, grinning. “Think you can give us a boost for tonight, Mother Hen?”

She closed her eyes, nodding, before pointing to the yoyo in her mouth.

“Oh, right...” Chat said, looking up to see robot birds still flying above the water. “We’ll need to lose those guys and see if there’s somewhere on the surface we can hide.”

“You play bait,” Ladybug said. “We’ll find somewhere to hide.”

“As you wish, M’lady!” Chat said– before extending his baton to launch himself to the surface of the river.

Mother Hen didn’t have time to watch him, as Ladybug grabbed her wrist and they began to swim downstream.

* * *

Magical suits were quite nice at times. As they stepped out of the river the water rolled right off of their suits, their hair wet– but not clinging to them or getting in their eyes. Neither she or Ladybug said a word to each other as they slipped into the warehouse they had noticed from the river, swiftly moving before any of the robotic birds from above could notice them.

“How will Chat Noir be able to find us?” Mother Hen asked in a whisper, handing Ladybug her yoyo back.

“We can track each other by our communicators,” she replied. “Once he’s sure he’s no longer being followed he’ll meet us here, and then we can start planning. It’s not just the birds we have to worry about– but the Albert and Dark Owl himself.”

“Anything helpful advice from last time you fought him?”

“...He’s one of the closest to ever come to claiming our Miraculouses and he’s stronger now?” Ladybug offered, struggling against a yawn. “Dark Owl has a lot of different gadgets, everything is based off of those old Knightowl comics, has some holograms, and traps, and wings...? Boomerang things that are annoying to fight. I think he wants to face off against you– either that or he’s personally looking for the guy that posted the comment.”

“I think I should be grateful that I didn’t get an Owl Miraculous,” Mother Hen said. “If this is how he reacts to another bird...”

“Tikki told me there’s like three different ones out there, so it’s not impossible,” Ladybug said with a slight chuckle, and for a moment she was able to see her student– before her expression once again hardened to the serious gaze of the hero she was known to be. “Finding Albert is a priority, he has to have the akuma.”

“Well I have bad news about that, Ladies,” a voice said above them, and they looked up to see Chat Noir perched on a beam, his aquatic power up gone. “I thought I saw him on my way here and gave it a taste of my Destruction... and it was a hologram. Had to go recharge, and I saw at least a half dozen more on my way over here– we’re going to have to figure out which one is the real one.”

Ladybug let out a groan, and Chat Noir leapt down to join them. “Great, just great. Umm... Is there a way to take out the birds? If we can get rid of them then one of us could engage Dark Owl and the others could start eliminating the fake Alberts.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if this ‘Albert’ was the power source of the birds,” Mother Hen said, and Ladybug gritted her teeth.

“Well, then we will need to...” You could see the thoughts turning in Ladybug’s head, trying to calculate the possibilities, an exhaustion in her eyes. Her heart tightened, knowing that she hadn’t gotten any sleep, yet she was trying to take change like what was expected of her.

Mother Hen carefully pulled the cleaver from her back, drawing the attention of the two heroes, and she carefully stuck the tip into the ground. “Re-talon-ate?”

A pulse of orange energy formed at the base, the flame-like light dancing out towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, engulfing them in an orange glow. Chat Noir closed his eyes, grinning as he took in the energy as it flared up about them.

“Where were you with Sandboy?” Chat Noir asked as the light faded away. “This is awesome.”

“Alya was right,” Ladybug muttered, stretching. “Much better than any cup of coffee.... Thank you. Mother Hen.”

“Still got a much bigger problem to take care of,” she replied, glancing out the window of the warehouse, but saw no sign of the robot birds.

“Let’s see if a Lucky Charm will have anything to say,” Ladybug said, looking down at her yoyo– which started glowing as soon as she said ‘Lucky Charm’. She threw it up into the air, pink energy dancing about– before surging up.

Then all quickly scrambled back as they saw the giant refrigerator form above them, which came crashing down with a loud _ clang! _ They stared at the red chunk of metal, covered in black spots, and Mother Hen couldn’t help but wonder how that would manage to be tossed into the air for a Miraculous Ladybug.

Chat was the first to approach it, opening it up, but there was nothing inside. “Shame,” he muttered. “I could have really gone for a soda.”

“...I’m used to getting random things, okay– but what on earth am I supposed to do with a fridge!”

“We could freeze the robots inside,” Chat said with a grin.

“It’s not even plugged in– it’s not keeping anything cold! And it’s dented from the fall!”

“Better call the repairman then!”

Mother Hen’s eyes widened. “Wait.”

“You have an idea?” Ladybug asked.

“Lucky Charms can be messages, right?” Mother Hen double checked, trying to remember what the Guardian had told her the first time they had met. “Like the feather you got the first time I showed up?”

“Um, yes–”

“Then I’ll be back!” Mother Hen said, running to the window. “I think we’re going to need some help.”

“From who?” Chat asked, blinking.

She gave him a small grin, before shattering the window with her cleaver. “From a refrigerator repairman.”

“I was just joking–” He began, but Mother Hen had already jumped out the window.

* * *

“Knew it,” Mother Hen said as she found herself on her balcony once more, opening the door as quickly as she could– one of the robots had already found her on the way here, and while she had shattered it she knew it wouldn’t be long until another would find her, and she didn’t want to lead them to her home. “How did you even get into my house?”

Master Fu looked up at her as she shut her sliding door behind her. “Kwamis have a way with locks.”

“Breaking and entering is illegal, you know,” She said as she approached him. “Calm down.”

Orikko came flying out of her ring. “Hiya, Master– didn’t think we’d be seeing you again so soon.”

“We need help out there,” Caline said as she sat down across from Master Fu, while Orikko went off to the kitchen in search of food. “Marinette is so stressed, she hasn’t gotten any sleep tonight and the akumatized object is likely hiding itself among copies of itself–”

“And do you know what kind of help you will need?” Fu said as he set his bag on his lap, carefully pulling out the Miracle Box and setting it on the coffee table. “And who you can go to in order to get it?”

“I know that Max is Pegagus,” she said, watching as the Miracle Box opened up, drawers popping out– all the Miraculouses winking up at her. She hesitated, the thought was calling on another of her students to fight making her feel sick, but Teleportation could be useful to escape if they got cornered by the birds again...

But it wouldn’t help them win this fight.

“Hmm,” Master Fu said. “I was hoping you would have learned more by now. Rena Rouge could be useful in this fight, using Illusions to hide yourself, or Reality to reveal the ones among you.”

“But she’s just a kid as well, whoever she is– I know she is,” Caline said. “Not only is that putting her in danger it only leaves us with a five minute window once that power is activated– which could put us all in danger.”

“Then what do you propose you will do?” Master Fu asked, watching her– and she did not know why he was waiting for her to make a decision. He knew these Miraculouses better than anyone else, not too long ago he had sat here, explaining each one to her–

Caline’s eyes locked on a pendant, and her gaze then slid up towards Fu. “...I’m assuming you’re trusting my judgement, since you want me to pick, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” Caline said, reaching forward and grabbing two Miraculouses from the box. “Because I have an idea.”

“I do not like sending out multiple Miraculouses–”

She laughed. “You already have three active right now– I don’t think two more for just one fight will be an issue– will it?”

He hesitated, and from his pocket Wayzz drifted up. “This was your choice, Master– are you going to follow through with it?”

The old guardian sighed, before leaning back on the couch. “Very well, Caline Bustier. You may use both Miraculouses– but both must be returned to be after the fight.”

“Perfect,” Caline said. “Now, I have just one more question– can I only provide energy to allies– or our enemies as well?”

* * *

_ “Re-talon-ate!” _ Mother Hen shouted as she ran across the rooftops once more, pointing her cleaver out towards the birds following after them. She grinned as she watched the pulse of orange energy fly out from the end, slamming into the flock of robotic birds.

Their faintly glowing eyes surged to a bright glow, the whirling of gears churning even faster. Wings went from merely flapping to failing in the air, the force rocketing the birds up into the sky. Some slammed into another, sparks flying as their circuits were overwhelmed with the burst of energy– and she couldn’t help but laugh as she left them in the dust.

She could only give powers to those who were faltering, when they weren’t in their prime state. The energy she gave to Ladybug and Chat Noir would never surpass what their current forms could muster, magic included– but it was rare that they would naturally be in a state that was the strongest that they could manage, and she could unlock that for them.

Robots relied on energy, and as long as they were using that they were always lacking– but unlike living creatures their actual limits were far different than what their prime state would be. They could hold a lot more energy that possible to be functional, and if she gave them just that little push... well they weren’t as much of a threat as they had been before.

Mother Hen ducked behind a chimney, pausing to listen. Perhaps the birds were something she could handle, but if one stuck around long enough to give her location away then Dark Owl might show up himself, which was exactly what she didn’t need right now. Her hand went to her pocket, where two boxes sat, waiting to be delivered. She carefully placed her cleaver back onto her back, peering out once more– but the city in front of her was silent, so she set off once more.

When she came to the apartments she wanted she slowed, trying to remember exactly which one she needed. Part of her felt uncomfortable seeking them out like this, as she would never do this as Caline– but right now she couldn’t like a civilian or a teacher– she was Mother Hen seeking out allies.

Her eyes locked on the window she thought for sure held who she was looking for, and sprang forward once more. It was strange how quickly she had gotten comfortable with taking to the roofs, trusting the leaping bounds this form could make. No longer did she look down at the height with fear, just merely focused on where she was trying to go.

She landed on the ledge outside the window, before carefully knocking.

Immediately the lights flicked on, and she could hear stirring from inside. Moments later curtains were thrown aside, narrowed dark eyes peering out at her as they slid on a pair of glasses. “Who’s there?”

“Max,” Caline said, watching as his eyes widened as he realized it was a superhero at his window. “I need your help.”

Moments later the window was opened, and she awkwardly stepped inside. She glanced about his room, and wasn’t surprised to find a half dozen monitors and screens about the room, half finished projects laid out across two desks, and a large bookshelf stuffed with various textbooks. The rest of the room was perfectly clean though, everything neat and orderly.

“Markov, we have a visitor,” Max said, making his way over towards one of the computers, were the small little robot was plugged in, lines of data scrolling across his screen. “Markov, I need you to disconnect.”

The robot made a blinking animation, before pulling away. His propellers whirled as he lifted himself into the air, scanning the room around them. _ “Max, it is 2:24 AM. You are not getting the optimal amount of sleep you need for a human your age– oh. I see a visitor. Mother Hen: Ally to Team Miraculous. Has made four separate appearances and has helped with three battles.” _

“Make that four, there’s one going on right now, and we need help.”

Max looked eager. “Pegasus’ help?”

She nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the Horse Miraculous, holding it out to Max. He took it without hesitation, Markov pressing close to his shoulder as he opened it up, a pulse of white light forming from within.

“Hello Kaalki,” Max greeted, clearly excited, looking at the little Horse kwami. Mother Hen couldn’t help but watch, fascinated with these little creatures, even with Orikko living in her own house.

“Greetings, noble Max,” Kaalki said in a British accent, laying a hoof over her chest as she bowed. “I see that Lady Bug needs our help once more.” She said ‘Lady’ as if it were a title, flicking her tail. “Shall we be off?”

Markov darted about where Kaalki had appeared, a light flashing out from him as scanned the air._ “I do not understand. I hear your voice– but there is no source of it.” _

“It’s Kaalki again,” Max said, replacing his glasses with the Miraculous from the box. “I don’t know why you can’t see her– but she looks like a small horse.”

_ “Horses cannot talk! Or go invisible!” _

“Kwamis such as I cannot register on many forms of technologies,” Kaalki said proudly. “Cameras included. If that is how this creation of yours sees the world, Max, then it cannot see me.”

_ “What a shame,” _ Markov said, letting out a disappointing whirl. _ “I wish to meet you, Kaalki, Max speaks of you often.” _

“Shall we transform, Max?” Kaalki asked. “We should not keep our allies waiting.”

“Of course,” Max said, grinning. “Kaalki– full gallop!”

With a flash of white light the kwami was drawn inside the glasses, Pegasus standing in front of her when the light faded. He grabbed the horseshoe on his back, and with a press of a button a holographic screen appeared in the center of it. He scrolled through it with a flick, before nodding to himself.

“So Dark Owl has been akumatized once again,” he said, looking up at Mother Hen. “Where are Ladybug and Chat Noir? Is there a plan in place? If not I have several ideas I am willing to offer, though from the calculations I have done Ladybug’s sporadic plans are effective 89.3 percent of the time.”

_ “I want to come!” _ Markov said, zipping over to Pegasus’ shoulder.

“You can’t, Markov,” Pegasus said. “I need you to stay here, okay bud?”

_ “But I helped on Startrain!” _

“But that was out in space, we weren’t in a public setting, and you being seen with me could reveal my identity. Remember what I told you? Keeping secret identities is vital– you can’t share that information with anyone.”

_ “I know...” _

“Wait– what?” Mother Hen said, jerking her head up. “Can’t share– as in he knows something?”

Markov zipped in front of her, humming excitedly. _ “Oh yes, my facial recognition system is top gear! Magic is strong and a factor I do not fully understand, and it took me time to work around it and learn identities. Max told me I had to delete such data from my files though, in case I become akumatized once more.” _

“He figured out Ladybug and Chat Noir, but I had him delete the information right away,” Pegasus said swiftly. “He hasn’t looked into any other of the temporary heroes or yours though, and he didn’t tell me who anyone was– I promise.”

_ “I reprogram myself to divide my facial recognition features into two categories– heroes and civilians.” _ Markov said. _ “When analyzing heroes or recording them I can only draw on data within my database on the heroes, that way I no longer link their faces to those I might encounter on a daily basis.” _

“I... I see,” she turned her gaze towards Pegasus. “I think this is something you need to tell Ladybug, um, probably after the fight though. We should probably get going.”

Pegasus nodded. “We’ll be back soon, Markov, you stay here, okay?”

_ “Okay...” _

“Actually, we’ll need him,” Mother Hen said, reaching into her pocket. Markov floating in front of her curiously as she pulled out the second box that was resting in her pocket, holding it up to the little robot. “Would you be interested in using a Miraculous, Markov?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Markov can be akumatized then he can use a Miraculous and you can't change my mind.
> 
> \----
> 
> **NY Special spoilers below.**
> 
> I know that in the NY special they confirmed that robots can't hear kwamis either... but I'm ignoring that. Markov can hear kwamis, but not see.
> 
> Another thing that happened in the special was Miss Bustier being pregnant, and that won't be happening in this universe, just doesn't work for this story. :)
> 
> Also, while we're on the topic, this fic won't be just canon divergent when it comes to the events in the NY special, but the New York introduced in the special won't have any place in this story. There will be no super heroes there, and while I mentioned Knightowl in this chapter they are merely a comic character and not an actual hero. As much as I did enjoy the special, it just doesn't work for the ideas I had planned in this story. Superpowers will only come from Miraculouses in this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr! (Graaythekwami)](https://graaythekwami.tumblr.com/)


End file.
